La Bailarina Del Sátiro
by sarii gonzalez
Summary: Edward Cullen nunca penso en su vida merecer nada, no despues de todas las cosas por las que paso e hizo que demas pasaran. ¿Quien pensaria que la verdadera personalidad egoista de Edward saliera cuando una menuda bailarina pone su mundo de cabeza?
1. Chapter 1

La bailarina del sátiro.

Capitulo 1:

Pies sangrantes y la torre de cristal.

_**Tres años antes…**_

_Llevaba tiempo practicando, sus piernas le dolían, sus brazos pesaban, su espalda no ayudaba… y sus pies sangraban como el infierno._

_Isabella Swan, de 19 años metía sus pies en agua fría, haciendo que el agua se llevara la sangre que sus dedos derramaban y que el dolor disminuyera. Hace más o menos un año esperaba la confirmación de la fecha para las audiciones en Julliard, y desde que se la dieron no ha dejado de practicar; faltando solo dos semanas para las audiciones Bella no ha dejado descansar sus pies, eran horas y horas de práctica, Renée siempre le decía que ya lo dominaba bien, pero la mujer conociendo a su hija sabia que ella buscaba la perfección, y que por más que la elogiara, seguiría practicando… aun si eso significara perder los pies. Charlie, el padre de Bella, siempre vivía preocupado viendo como a su hija le costaba apoyarse bien en sus pies debido a las horas de ensayo, y cuando le insinuó que descansara pues podría ser malo para su salud, solo se gano el reproche de su hija y una mirada de "te lo dije" de su esposa._

_Pasaron las dos semanas, y ya a solo un día de la audición, Bella estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama en el hotel donde se hospedaba, masajeando sus pies, y aunque nunca fue una persona religiosa, orando, y pidiéndole a Dios que la ayudara en la audición del día siguiente. Charlie se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación, sabía que ese momento le concernía a su hija, Renée llegaría al día siguiente de Seattle, pues tuvo que atender algo urgente en el trabajo. Bella por su parte se puso a pensar en su vida. Ella, hija de un policía y de una maestra de música, nacida en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, lectora empedernida y aspirante a bailarina profesional, a pesar de no tener quizás el apoyo monetario que tienen muchos, ha vivido una buena vida… o por lo menos eso piensan los padres. De pronto la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Bella Swan se esfumo, y los buenos recuerdos y las bonitas imágenes de su mente fueron cambiados, y el dolor, la culpa y el miedo se apoderaron de ella. Renée, desde kilómetros de distancia, pudo sentir como el miedo invadió el cuerpo de su hija, lo podía sentir, era algo que siempre hubo entre ellas; ella conocía la causa de ese miedo, el cual tenía nombre y apellido._

_Alec Russo._

_En silencio dio una plegaria por su hija, por su esposa y por ella misma, ella sabia los secretos que su hija escondía detrás de ese nombre, razón por la que se mudaron a Seattle. Oro en silencio, y le pidió a todos los ángeles del cielo, que nada ocurriera, porque a pesar de todo, su hija merecía ser feliz._

_Hace un año que había regresado de Boston, ya había terminado la universidad, y volvió, mas fuerte, mas altanero, más arrogante… más destructivo. Hoy, ocho y media de la mañana, Edward Anthony Cullen, vestido completamente de negro, con el cabello imposible, sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes, unos lentes de sol cubriendo su verde mirada, y su cuello rodeado de una bufanda de color borgoña de seda italiana… lo mejor para el heredero. Se miro por un momento en el espejo, y lo que vio fue solamente a un chico de 24 años creyéndose el rey del mundo. Si. A pesar de la arrogancia que lo envolvía, Edward Cullen sabía que era dueño de todo y dueño de nada, y aun así tenía el valor suficiente como para ponerse por encima de los demás. Suspiro frente a su reflejo, se dio una última mirada y salió de su habitación. Su departamento. Tan frio e impersonal, lo único que era suyo ahí, era su perro, su enorme biblioteca y su hermoso piano, lo demás era hecho por manos de una decoradora de interiores, la mejor de Nueva York, a la que le dio una cantidad exorbitante de dinero para que decorara su departamento. Bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, donde Sue, una mujer de descendencia indígena que fue a la ciudad en busca de empleo trabajaba para él, cocinándole. Ella preparaba el desayuno, y aunque los pasos de él no se escucharon, ella ya sabía que estaba ahí, por lo que le saludo._

_-Buenos días señor._

_-Buenos días Sue, huele a café- saludo el devuelta con voz inexpresiva._

_Edward Cullen era una persona hermética, fría, calculadora y muda. No hablaba con nadie, no cruzaba más de dos palabras con la gente, ha hablado mas es con su familia y su ama de llaves, la cual se ha ganado su confianza a pulso, pues por lo general, Cullen es un ser desconfiado. Le sirvió café, le dio el desayuno, recibió las órdenes del día y con otro "buenos días", Edward Cullen se preparaba para ascender al trono que su padre le había dejado. En su elegante Aston Martin, Edward se preparaba como un actor para interpretar alguna de las tragedias de Sheaskpeare. Llego al edificio, estaciono su auto, y apenas puso un pie en la elegante cerámica que adornaba el piso de aquel rascacielos, Cullen Technology C.O tembló ante la presencia del nuevo rey del imperio. Cada paso que daba era seguido por cada uno de los trabajadores que estaban en planta baja. Cuando llego a presidencia, su padre, sus hermanos, sus cuñados, su madre y dos jóvenes esperaban la aparición del nuevo dueño de Nueva York._

_-Hijo- hablo un hombre igual de alto, rubio y de ojos azules eléctricos._

_-Padre- saludo Edward a aquel hombre cuya apariencia no te hacía pensar que tiene 47 años._

_Carlisle Cullen, padre de Edward, ya estaba listo para ceder y dejar el trono._

_-Hola bebe- una mujer menuda de cabello cobrizo y ojos miel lo obligo a encorvarse para recibir un sonoro beso en la mejilla._

_Esmerald Cullen, conocida en la familia como Esme, madre de Edward._

_-Hola mamá- saludo él con una sonrisa, recibiendo el beso más que gustoso. _

_-Bienvenido heredero al trono- saludo un hombre de cabello negro y unos centímetros más alto que Edward. Emmet, su hermano menor- adivina que, empiezo a trabajar hoy también._

_-Ya era hora de que dejaras de ser tan holgazán- dijo Edward en tono de burla._

_-Ya, admite que lo extrañaste Cullen- una chica bajita, de cabello negro y brillantes ojos lo miraba divertida._

_-Hola a ti también hadita- dijo Edward._

_Saludo a sus cuñados, Jasper, novio de Alice, la menor de los Cullen, y Rosalie, esposa de Emmet, los cuales eran hermanos. Se volteo hacia las jóvenes que esperaban pacientemente, cada una en un escritorio, vestidas de manera elegante y con miradas hoscas._

_-Edward, están son tus secretarias, todavía falta tu asistente personal que está arreglando lo que falta para la conferencia en donde anunciaremos tu llegada,- dijo Carlisle- permíteme presentarles, ella, es la señorita Ángela Weber._

_Una chica castaña, delgada, que lo miraba curiosa extendió la mano hacia él, la cual recibió con un poco de duda._

_-Y ella es Lauren Mallory- dijo Carlisle apuntando hacia la otra chica._

_Otra chica castaña extendió su mano hacia él._

_-Ellas son tu equipo de trabajo, las que saben cada movimiento que realices de ahora en adelante, conócelas y sobre todo hijo, trátalas bien, ellas a veces son las que te sacan de grandes problemas- dijo Carlisle, recibiendo lindas sonrisas por parte de las chicas._

_Que diferente somos padre, pensó Edward para sus adentros._

_Su cabello estaba sujetado en un moño delicadamente hecho, se sujetaba en una barra y ejercitaba sus pies; su estomago estaba revuelto por los nervios, pero ella con la estoica actitud de Charlie Swan no mostraba nada a los chicos que estaban alrededor de ella, más bien todos estaban impresionados con la menuda Bella Swan y su control y seguridad, lo que no sabían era la batalla de nervios y dudas que había dentro de la castaña. _

_-Isabella Swan- llamo una pequeña mujer mayor, la cual tenía una lista de nombres en sus manos._

_Bella volteo, tomo una fuerte respiración, y levantando la mano firmemente, la mujer se la llevo dentro del salón, donde se llevaría a cabo la audición. Cada paso, para Bella un metro más hacia su meta, fue en ese momento cuando la inseguridad llego a ella como un tsunami, pero como siempre, su madre era la conciliadora entre ella y el mundo…_

"_van a haber personas que te van a querer hacer caer, hacerte creer que no puedes hacerlo, y es en ese momento, cuando sin importar lo que te digan, seguir, seguir con la cabeza en alto, nadie dijo que no te vas a equivocar, siempre existe el error, pero son ellos los que te vuelven fuerte y es cuando con todo el derecho del mundo, le decimos con altanería a aquellas personas que nos hicieron dudar que se vayan al infierno, tú has pasado por cosas difíciles, y sin embargo estas aquí hoy, en una audición para Julliard, es lo que siempre quisiste, y a pesar de que no lo logres estas aquí, y te enseñara que puedes volver a intentarlo, ahora deja a un lado las inseguridades, y deja a los estirados profesores de Julliard con la boca abierta hija"_

_Siempre para mi madre, se dijo Bella mientras se paraba delante de los profesores._

_Bien señorita Swan,- dijo el director- impresióneme._

_Y como digna hija de Renée Swan, sonrió ladeadamente, y colocándose en sexta posición, impresiono a los profesores._

_Edward veía a su alrededor impresionado, y se puede decir que orgulloso, ahora él era la cabeza de aquella maquina, él era el que comandaba aquel mino tauro conocido como Cullen Thecnology C.O. estaba sentado en la sala de conferencias, esperando la hora en la que se anunciara a la empresa entera la nueva cabeza de la torre de cristal (metáfora que usa para referirse al emporio). Sentado ahí, sin sus gafas, veía todo y todos los que estaban ahí, y se dio cuenta que de él, de ahora en adelante iba a depender casi cuatro mil personas, que cada pared, cada piedra, vidrio y columna que conformara aquella mole dependía de él. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward Cullen sintió miedo por segunda vez. Tuvo miedo de no hacerlo bien, tuvo miedo de perder aquella oportunidad, y tuvo miedo de decepcionar a su padre como ya lo hizo más de una vez. Esme, que platicaba animadamente con Rosalie del otro lado del podio, sintió la lucha interna de su hijo, se disculpo diplomáticamente con su nuera, y con paso decidido se acerco a su hijo y se sentó a su lado._

_Esme coloco una mano en la rodilla de aquel gigante, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara más si era posible. Ella lo miro, y se encontró con una mandíbula tensa, unos ojos jade mirando al vacio y la vena que demostraba la lucha interna que cabalgaba en aquel altísimo hombre._

_Suspiro._

_Sabes que no lo vas a volver a decepcionar- le dijo la menuda mujer a aquel gigante que era su hijo._

_¿Cómo estás segura?- la voz de él sonó hueca, como si viniera de una cueva._

_Porque no te habría dado todo esto si no confiara en ti- dijo Esme segura._

_Edward mostro una sonrisa amarga, haciendo a su menuda y pequeña madre resoplar con exasperación._

_Escúchame bien Edward Cullen,- le dijo parándose frente a él y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla- ya basta con tu auto desprecio, estoy harta de él, tu eres un grandioso ser humano, muy inteligente que ha soportado momentos angustiosos y ha salido victoriosos de grandes batallas a lo largo de tu vida, ya basta con que hayas nacido en un parto dificultoso para saber que tienes sangre de guerrero hijo, si tu madre biológica estuviera aquí te diría lo mismo, deja de pensar en los errores que has cometido en tu adolescencia,- le gente empezó a aplaudir cuando Carlisle empezó a hablar- es hora de que veas esto como una oportunidad de redención, no te pido que dejes de ser un idiota manipulador, controlador y obsesivo, viene en el paquete y te amo así, solo te pido que por un momento dejes de pensar en una niña que murió en una nube de ilusión por no aprender a decir no, ahora, deja tu mierda sentimentalista, párate ahí y como el arrogante que eres déjale a todo el mundo claro que hay un nuevo maldito rey del mundo._

_Edward miraba a su madre extasiado, jamás la había escuchado maldecir, lo que le pareció condenadamente genial, y sonriéndole con socarronería a su madre se levanto, y colocándose su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, se paro delante de todos los trabajadores._

_Pues como me dijo mi madre,- volteo hacia ella y le brindo una media sonrisa- hay un nuevo maldito jefe en la torre de cristal._

_La música se detuvo, y Bella Swan termino su pieza contemporánea, se volvió a los profesores y parándose derecha y sin un atisbo de inseguridad, se inclino ante ellos en modo de agradecimiento y antes de retirarse, el director la detuvo._

_No puedo decir esto oficialmente,- el hombre vio a sus colegas quienes sonreían y asentían al mismo tiempo- pero bienvenida a Julliard._

_Bella asintió, y con una actitud estoica tomo la noticia y salió._

_Cuando estuvo fuera, se recostó de la pared y silenciosas lágrimas surcaron su rostro._

_A los dos días, una carta le llego a Seattle, donde esta vez oficialmente le decía que había entrado a Julliard._

_Y lloro de felicidad._

_**Tres años después…**_

Ya estaba en el penúltimo año para graduarse como bailarina profesional, se había mudado a Nueva York, tenía un pequeño departamento, y trabaja en una librería muy conocida en la ciudad a medio tiempo; sus padres se habían quedado en Seattle, donde se acostumbraron a vivir, pero le hicieron prometer que los llamaría seguido. Ya a punto de cumplir los 24 años, Isabella Swan estaba por cumplir sus sueños, y a pesar de que vivía sola, no lo estaba. Así es, la princesa, la mimada, la chica sin una neurona en la cabeza como se conocía a Alice Cullen era la mejor amiga de Isabella Swan, la que había encontrado en ella alguien que no la juzgara por su dinero y apariencia, sino que de verdad le interesara y se diera cuenta que era mejor persona a como la pintaban. Faltaba una semana para la presentación de Bella, iban a interpretar uno de los conciertos de Rachmaninov, el intérprete ruso reconocido por la violencia y melancolía que embargaban sus partituras…y ella era la bailarina principal, pues citando a su profesora **"tienes un alma rebelde, que a pesar de tu sutil apariencia, se esconde un dragón que espera salir a la luz, te gusta las emociones fuertes, todo es un reto para ti, y cuando bailas lo haces con una pasión, que pareciera que te desahogas, y eso es lo que yo busco, no muchos tocan a Rachmaninov, y menos los que lo bailan…"**

Bella estaba ensimismada en si misma leyendo un libro, que no se había dado cuenta que Alice estaba ahí.

Parece un libro muy bueno- dijo la pelinegra, provocando que Bella se sobresaltara.

Que pretendes Alice Cullen, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso- dijo Bella ofuscada.

Esta amargada hoy, ¿Estas en tus días R?- pregunto Alice con sarcasmos ganándose una mala mirada de su amiga_._

No, solo estoy cansada, son los últimos ensayos y mis pies piden otro de esos mimos que me dieron en el spa al que me llevaste hace unas semanas- dijo Bella frotándose los ojos.

Asustaste a las chicas, creyeron que tus pies eran unas cosas extrañas, querida déjame decirte que si antes no quería ser bailarina, ahora menos cuando vi como se deteriora el pie- dijo Alice sentándose a su lado.

Y no has visto nada hadita- dijo Bella acordándose de los pies de su profesora.

Ambas alzaron la vista hacia el reloj, y saltaron del taburete al ver que ya se hacía tarde.

Espero que cargues la malla debajo Swan- advirtió Alice.

Tranquila, si la tengo, ahora llévame se hace tarde- dijo Bella tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose de Carmen.

Bella y Alice se subieron al hermoso Porsche amarillo de la chica Cullen, y violando tres reglas de vialidad llegaron a Julliard en tiempo record. Desde que se hicieron amigas, Alice siempre acompañaba a Bella en los ensayos, era un pasatiempo que tenían las dos, acompañar a la otra en sus cosas, eso fue lo que las conecto, porque Bella no veía a Alice como una chica mimada, sino como una mujer muy inteligente que sabía de arte y quería abrir su propia galería de arte urbano, y Alice no veía a Bella como una chica amargada, sino una mujer callada que se reserva para personas que si entiendan que lo que practica no lo hace por vanidad, sino por la necesidad de disciplina. El ensayo fue como los otros, caluroso, agotador, entre gritos de la profesora y los, si señora, de los alumnos, el sonido de los pies al caer de un salto y el estruendo del piano, que sonaba salvaje. Alice en el ensayo entendió el porqué habían elegido a Bella para el papel principal, no era por la delicadeza, no era por la elegancia, era porque ella ponía su alma en la música, te conectabas con ella, su rostro reflejaba lo que la música quería transmitir, se podía ver que ella se identificaba con el salvajismo y la agresividad de la partitura, demostraba que detrás de la sutileza que encarna a una bailarina, una personalidad agresiva y melancólica se ocultaba. Cuando termino el ensayo, Alice y Bella se fueron a comer comida italiana, la favorita de ambas, después pidieron helado y Alice vio que era el momento justo para decirle lo que le iba a decir.

Bella- la llamo.

Si.

Mi familia va a ir el día de la presentación, te quieren conocer- anuncio la pelinegra amiga de Swan.

Bella miro a su amiga con la boca abierta, hace tiempo que ellas se habían nombrado mejores amigas, pero jamás, ninguna de las familias habían conocido a ninguna. Bella había escuchado de la familia Cullen, siempre los vio como un mito, cuando se hizo amiga de la benjamina de la casa, le pareció interesante conocer a la familia; pero era uno de los miembros, unos de los Cullen al que tenía miedo de ver… el hermano mayor. Edward Cullen, aquel ser mitológico que dictaban los encabezados de los periódicos, aquel hombre popular al que siempre le inventaban algo en las revistas de chismes, aquel gigante que fue capaz de expandir la empresa en Europa, el que fue capaz de multiplicar la fortuna de la familia Cullen, el dirige aquel monstruo conocido como Cullen Thecnology C.O; tenía miedo de conocer como era él en realidad, tenía miedo de que ese hombre la juzgara y la alejara de aquella chica hada que había conocido en el momento crucial… tenía miedo de que cuando lo viera le gustara. Ese era el real miedo de Isabella Swan hacia Edward Cullen, no quería que la atrapara el magnetismo de aquel hombre, como Alice ha dicho de todas las mujeres que han pasado por el, aunque ella siempre dijo que Bella era demasiado fuerte como para caer en eso, Isabella sabía que era ser atrapada por un hombre así, temía que jugara con ella como lo hizo alguien una vez, tenía miedo… de todo lo que el significaba, de los mundos que se escondían detrás de aquel magnate de negocios. Si. Porque Bella Swan en su mente de lectora, lo poco que sabía de Edward, y las pocas fotos que había visto de él refleja a alguien lleno de una soledad terrorífica, de alguien con la melancolía a flor de piel. ¿El verdadero miedo de Isabella Swan? Sentirse identificada con ese hombre.

Bien- contesto Bella al anuncio de su amiga.

¿segura?- pregunto Alice con duda.

Si- fue la respuesta monosilábica de Bella.

...

¡Ángela!- grito por el intercomunicador.

Señor- contesto la chica sobresaltada.

¡Tráeme los contratos con Brasil! ¡Ahora!- colgó.

La chica Weber rodo los ojos, y yéndose al archivero, busco los contratos. El ascensor sonó, dando la bienvenida a la figura menuda de Alice Cullen que venía a ver a su hermano.

Buenas tardes Ángela- saludo la pequeña chica.

Buenas tardes señora, menos mal que vino, ya se le salió el demonio- dijo la castaña en tono cansado.

Tranquila, ya llegue a aplacar el león, dame los papeles, yo se los llevo- Dijo Alice.

La secretaria le agradeció con la mirada, y se quedo viendo como la menuda figura de la menor de los Cullen entraba a enfrentar al ogro de su hermano. Al otro lado de la puerta de la oficina, Edward Cullen dejo de ser el león rugiente que era hace cinco minutos y se acerco a abrazar fuertemente a su hermana.

¿Cómo esta mi hada?- pregunto el levantando a su hermana.

Muy bien, de verdad muy bien- Alice correspondió el abrazo.

Desde que te casaste no te veo mucho, acuérdate que si el te hace algo no dudes en llamarme y castro al pobre de Jasper- le dijo en tono de broma mientras la bajaba.

¡No! Esa parte de él me hace muy feliz, ni sueñes que la vas a tocar hermano- le dijo ella señalándolo.

¡Alice, un hermano mayor no quiere saber que su hermana tiene sexo!- grito él.

Bah, lo dices porque ahora estas en abstinencia- si, la chica Cullen sabia los secretos de su hermano, el siempre se refugiaba en ella, le contaba todo, se volvió en su psicólogo personal.

Ella le entrego los contratos y se sentó frente al escritorio.

Bien que te trae por aquí - pregunto Edward mientras miraba a su hermana.

Mi mejor amiga va a tener su última presentación como estudiante de ballet en Julliard dentro de una semana, y le propuse a nuestros padres que todos fueran para conocerla, ya es hora de que sepan con quien salgo a cada rato, Jasper mas bien fue el de la idea, dijo que le mostrara a todo el mundo que tenía un amigo de verdad, y quería empezar por ustedes- aclaro Alice.

Linda sabes cómo soy para conocer gente, entiendo que es importante para ti, si quieres la presentas a la familia, pero sabes que ahora no quiero ver a nadie, y menos a una mujer, además las bailarinas me parecen muy estiradas, siempre todo lo tienen que hacer con una monería que no entiendo, y eso no me gusta- dijo Edward.

Alice en ese momento recordó las palabras de Bella cuando se conocieron:

"**la gente cree que por ser bailarina soy demasiado estirada como para comportarme como una joven normal, me gusta mi carrera, pero aun puedo darme el lujo de comerme una hamburguesa con todo incluido, tomarme un trago y fumarme un cigarrillo, y es lo que la gente no cree, dicen que una bailarina siempre está pendiente de su apariencia, que es una dieta constante, y si no es eso nos tachan de anoréxicas o bulímicas, o nos creen arrogantes, que somos superficiales, alguien me juzgo así una vez, yo no me defendí y me salieron las cosas mal, desde entonces soy una persona callada y hermética, prefiero que me tachen de antisocial a que me digan que soy superficial, nunca en mi vida lo he sido, es un insulto para mi, y el que me lo diga le parto de un zarpazo su puta cara"**

Ella no es así, de hecho, fuera del escenario o cuando no está en mallas tu no piensas que es bailarina, lo aprendí en carne propia- dijo mientras recordaba esas palabras, y como ella se recostaba de una pared, con una camiseta con el logo de su banda favorita, jeans rasgados por todas partes, converse y un cigarrillo en la mano, con su rizado y hermoso cabello suelto.

Es importante para mí, de verdad me gustaría que la conocieras- insistió la chica a su hermano.

Edward la miro un segundo, y es la misma escena que vivió cuando le presento a Jasper, y a pesar de todo resulto ser algo bueno. Se llevo sus dedos al puente de la nariz, respiro profundo, y con resignación acepto. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el cuerpo de su hermana en su regazo y un abrazo asfixiante.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres el mejor Cullen, te amo mucho, te caerá bien lo prometo, quizás hasta te guste, la veo a ella y solamente me imagino cómo será tu tratando de enamorarla- y Alice se rio a carcajadas, Edward solo puso los ojos en blanco.

No pongas los ojos en blanco, la presentación es el martes, tienes que ir en traje, nos vamos a encontrar todos en la casa de mamá y papá para irnos juntos, y por una vez en mi vida te pido que quites esa cara de perro que tienes- y con eso la chica salió, dejando a su hermano sonriendo hacia la puerta.

Tomo los contratos suspirando, y pasando una mano por su cabello dijo que no pasaría nada malo si conocía a la mejor amiga de su hermana.

...

**Martes 10 de diciembre del 2013. 5:30 PM.**

Faltaba media hora para que la función comenzara, y Bella estaba en el camerino que le asignaron haciendo ejercicios a sus pies, sus padres llamaron y dijeron que ya estaban afuera, cosa que la hizo saltar de felicidad, hacía tiempo que no veía a sus viejos, y si la cosa de presentarse a la familia de Alice salía bien, podrían salir todos a cenar. Su celular sonó.

Contexto de Swan-Hermosa.

-Ya estoy en el teatro amiga, estoy ansiosa por verte, de seguro tu traje debe ser espectacular, aunque seguiré diciendo eso aun te mande a colocar una bolsa encima- Alice hablaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí que me levantas la autoestima amiga- dijo Bella riendo ante el comentario de su amiga la hadita.

-Para que estoy pues- dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio.

Río Bella.

-Adivina- le dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la menor de los Cullen.

-Mis padres están aquí- anuncio Bella llena de felicidad.

-¡Genial, saldremos todos! Matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Si ya vi, me tengo que ir, ya me están llamando para formar las filas, nos vemos en más o menos una hora y media, te amo amiga un besote, deséame suerte.

-Suerte Swan, acaba con los fetichistas que creen que el ballet no es genial.

Bella reía fuerte mientras colgaba. Su amiga y su forma de apoyarla.

Salió para formarse en la fila que le correspondía salir, y en silencio hizo una plegaria para que todo saliera bien.

En el auditorio, la familia Cullen se instalaba en la primera fila, a pesar de que venían era a ver a la amiga de la hija y hermana menor, no dejaban de ser Cullen y todos ocupaban sus respectivos asientos. Edward caminaba junto a su hermana, que le contaba divertida algo sobre su luna de miel. Alice que nunca quita un ojo de su hermano mayor, observo como más de una de las chicas que estaban ahí, veían a su hermano con hambre. La chica no era tonta, la cosa de presentar a Bella a la familia era la excusa para que su hermano la conociera, le tomo bastante tiempo, pero desde que la vio supo que esa chica era para su hermano, era perfecta para él, de eso no había duda, y Jasper cuando la conoció dijo lo mismo…

"**cariño, esa chica debe ser de tu hermano, es el toque de risa que le hace falta y el silencio que lo entienda, le va a alegrar la vida, tu hermano a sufrido mucho, ella también tiene secretos, se complementaran a la perfección, encontraran en ambos lo que necesitan, que es la necesidad de alguien que los quiera sin ser juzgados por lo que son y lo que han hecho"**

Alice sonrió, esa chica seria para Edward.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Y comenzó la función.

La música empezó suave, delicada y hermosa, y Edward prestaba atención a la partitura. La reconoció al instante, su concierto favorito de Rachmaninov, aunque su favorito de escuchar y de tocar siempre será Beethoven. De pronto las notas fueron ascendiendo, y con todo el esplendor que solamente ella tiene, la bailarina principal se hizo ver y diferenciar, y Edward solamente se quedo en una pieza al verla. La principal, la mejor amiga de su hermana, Isabella Swan, en un vestido de tul y encaje, en color negro contrastando con su pálida piel, bailaba en sus zapatillas de espalda al público, mostrando un pronunciado escote en la espalda. Edward estaba impresionado, e increíblemente excitado como nunca antes por una mujer, la vista de su espalda, su cuello delgado y largo, su delgadez perfecta y sus torneadas piernas lo tenían al punto de la eyaculación. Si. Porque en aquella obra de arte que era la amiga de su hermana, sus piernas eran una escultura perfectamente moldeadas, y solo se las imagino sobre sus hombros. Ya no escuchaba la música, solamente veía a aquel hermoso cisne bailar, saltar, girar y caer, acabando la función y la sala estallo en aplausos. Los bailarines hicieron las debidas reverencias, a la principal le lanzaron rosas. "claro que le lanzan rosas, lo hizo espectacular" pensó Edward como si fuera obvio. Esperaron afuera la aparición de tan esperada señorita, toda la familia hablaba del talento que poseía la chica, pero Edward solo estaba concentrado en la vista de sus piernas marcándose cuando se para en la punta de sus pies.

-Bella- llamo Alice, quien salió corriendo hacia una chica castaña.

Oh, sí Edward estaba a punto del orgasmo cuando la vio bailar, verla en un vestido azul rey, sin mangas, de corte asimétrico hasta por encima de las rodillas, con su cabello al aire y unos tacones de vértigo lo tenían al punto de la combustión. Venía con una pareja, seguramente sus padres, y recibió a su hermana en el abrazo.

-Lo hiciste increíble, yo quería pararme en el escenario y gritar ella es mi mejor amiga- le dijo Alice al oído.

Río Bella.

-Alice ellos son mis padres, Renée, Charlie, ella es Alice Cullen, mi mejor amiga- presento Bella.

-Un gusto señores Swan, su hija es magnífica, es la única que no me juzga, es una buena amiga- dijo Alice, ganándose inmediatamente el corazón de los padres de su amiga.

La familia Cullen veía la escena en silencio, y observaban la interacción entre las amigas, cosa que enterneció a todos, por fin alguien que estaba con Alice y no por su dinero. Edward quien veía a la chica fascinado, solo veía el caminar hipnótico de aquella chica en aquellos tacones, el movimiento de sus caderas, y la hermosa sonrisa que le brindo a la familia. Se presento a cada uno, por las sonrisas que traían sus padres, Edward supo que el corazón de Carlisle y Esme ya les pertenecía a la chica, Emmet le dio una bienvenida a su particular manera, Rosalie, quien Edward conocía como la persona menos amable del mundo, le sonrió amablemente y le dio la bienvenida dándole un beso en la mejilla. Seguía sus pasos medidamente, hasta que su hermana, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro le presento a su mejor amiga.

-Y este es mi hermano mayor, Edward, Cullen te presento a mi mejor amiga, Isabella Swan.

Bella, quien aun estaba nerviosa de conocer al hermano mayor, lo vio de cerca por primera vez, y si no podía hablar por la amabilidad que exudaban aquellas personas que apenas la habían conocido, se le formo un nudo en la garganta al ver al Adonis Cullen frente a ella. Lo admitió, todos en la casa Cullen eran extremadamente guapos, pero él no tenía descripción. Su fuerte mandíbula, sus finos labios, las mejillas delgadas, los pómulos perfilados, la nariz recta y sus pobladas cejas, todo, era una extensión de la sensualidad y salvajismo que exudaba aquel hombre, pero lo que la dejo casi en modo vegetal, fue aquella verde mirada, aquellas esmeraldas que la miraban detenidamente, fijamente, y una expresión que no supo descifrar.

-Un placer señor Cullen, por fin lo conozco- si Bella se sentía asustada al conocerlo, todo eso se transformo en otra cosa, de pronto, el miedo se transformo en sorpresa, y la sorpresa se transformo en reto, por alguna razón, Isabella Swan veía al hermano mayor de su amiga como un reto, un campo de batalla, un mundo por descubrir.

También tuvo que admitir que Cullen, no era guapo, no era bello, era hermoso, no hermoso no, no tenia descripción, lo que si sabía, es que hombres con aquella belleza física, el en el continente.

-Igualmente señorita Swan, llámeme Edward- dijo el condescendientemente.

-Y usted a mi Isabella- respondió la chica brindándole una sonrisa coqueta.

Y Edward Cullen pidió a todos los ángeles del cielo que no se notara su pequeño no tan pequeño problema en su bragueta.

-Ellos son mis padres,- dijo a la familia- el es Charlie y ella Renée.

La familia Cullen como buena tribu, saludaron amablemente, soltaron elogios, y Bella por primera vez se sintió parte de una gran familia. Lo único que le incomodaba era la mirada constante de Edward, ella le sostenía la mirada, lo retaba, lo que no sabía era la batalla que tenia Cullen en su interior, y de cómo aguantaba las ganas irresistibles de probar la boca de esa mujer

"**créelo Isabella, tú serás mía"**

... **..**

**Ámenme pero no tanto, este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, las que me leían en la anterior, no la termine debido a que no me gusto el rumbo de la historia, esta ya está planeada hasta el último capítulo, amare sus reviews, no tengan miedo en decirme que piensan, su opinión vale mucho.**

**Comienzo lista, ¿Quién quiere ser la bailarina del Satiro?**

**Espero leerlas luego. Mil besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

La bailarina del sátiro.

Capitulo 2:

Conociéndote.

Ya había pasado una semana en la que había conocido a la familia de Alice, ya estaba de vacaciones navideñas pero para no perder la costumbre, Bella se encontraba en la sala de su pequeño apartamento, en la barra que ella coloco haciendo una serie de ejercicios para fortalecer los tobillos… más de lo que estaban. La música sonaba en el equipo de sonido que le compro Charlie para su cumpleaños, y sus piernas estaban brillantes por el sudor que emanaban de tanto esfuerzo físico, aunque si se debe admitir que sus piernas eran hermosas, como toda pierna de bailarina por los años de ejercicio; cada vez que ella hacia punta de pie, o se paraba en las majestuosas zapatillas sus piernas marcaban a la perfección cada musculo que las componían, y como estaba solo en malla y no traía leggins ni medias ni calentadores ni ningún tipo de media o material que se usara en los ensayos, se notaba mejor como eran la forma de estas. Estaba concentrada en el sonar de la música, no sonreía, no mostraba emoción, solo era una cara de piedra con un cuerpo hermoso. La música paro, y ella suspiro alejándose de la barra, se coloco unos pantalones cortos de algodón que usaba para estar en su casa un sábado en la tarde sin hacer nada. Le pareció raro, que a pesar de la hora, Alice no había llamado para ni siquiera saber si estaba viva, y preocupándose de que a su querida amiga le hubiera dado una aneurisma, llamo a la casa de ella. Nadie contesto, solo la voz de Jasper y ella diciendo que no estaban o que estaban demasiado "ocupados" como para atender ocupados, Alice remarcando el ocupado. Llamo al celular de ella. Nada. Al de Jasper. Nada. Llamo a la casa de los padres, y la dulce voz de Esme se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

"Residencia Cullen, habla Esme."

"Hola señora Cullen, habla Isabella"- respondió Bella.

"Hola querida, que bueno volver a escucharte, ¿Qué te hace llamar?"- pregunto Esme con simpatía.

"Es que estoy llamando a Alice desde hace media hora y no contesta, ni Jasper, ni el teléfono de la casa, nada, y ya me estaba preocupando que le hubiera dado una aneurisma"- explico Isabella.

"¡Ah querida!- exclamo Esme- es que están aquí en la casa, y a los pobres se les quedo el móvil en la encimera, estamos celebrando de hecho el matrimonio de Emmet y Rosalie, e hice una cena familiar."

"¡Oh qué bien!- exclamo Isabella- mándele mis felicitaciones, y dígale a Alice que la llamo mañana."

"Pero querida, ¿Qué tal si vienes?"- pregunto Esme sinuosamente.

-No lo creo señora Cullen, es una celebración familiar- contesto Isabella.

-Vamos, creo que les gustara que los visites, es más, déjame preguntarles, no cuelgues- dijo Esme soltando el teléfono un momento.

-Señora…

-Dijeron que si, y Rosalie dice que quiere volver a verte, di que si querida, quiero que vengas con más frecuencia no te sientas omitida.

Iba a negarse, pero la voz de Esme Cullen era tan convincente, que ella sin darse cuenta se vio frente a su armario buscando que ponerse para ir a ver a la toda poderosa familia real de Nueva York. Bella admitió que tenía buen gusto para vestirse, que no era la típica chica de pueblo que se vestía como una adolescente, era una mujer y estaba consciente de eso. En medio de aquella reflexión interna, se vio sacando unos pantalones negros forrados al cuerpo, una camisa de tirantes anchos roja de satén con encaje en la espalda, regalo de su madre, y su tesoro, el único derroche que ella se ha permitido cuando caminando por plena quinta avenida los compro, hermosos, sus divinos Ferragamo negros azabache con pedrería, y como accesorios unos aretes grandes con colgantes que Renée uso en su boda… era la primera vez que los usaba. Se sentó en el pequeño tocador, se aplico colonia, se peino su largo cabello y lo trenzo encima de su hombro, se aplico crema en el rostro, y se maquillo poco, solo una fina capa de polvo, brillo labial transparente, pero resalto sus ojos maquillándolos en tonos dorados y negros, obteniendo así que sus chispeantes ojos chocolates resaltaran entre los colores que usaba. Por primera vez, se miro al espejo, y con arrogancia se dijo internamente **soy hermosa, tenias razón mamá, tu hija es un hada**, y tomando su bolso y sus llaves se dispuso a ir a la casa de los padres de Alice. Cuando iba saliendo, un hombre perfectamente vestido, todo de negro con cara de piedra esperaba junto a la puerta de su apartamento; Bella lo miro un tanto curiosa, pero también con miedo, con ese aspecto de matón que tenia, por un momento Isabella pensó que la iban a secuestrar.

-¿Isabella Swan?- pregunto el hombre con cara de piedra y rasgos indígenas.

-Si- contesto Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Me llamo Sam Norton, jefe de seguridad del señor Cullen y me han pedido bajo estrictas ordenes que la lleve a la celebración que se llevara a cabo en la residencia Cullen- explico el hombre con voz monocorde, inexpresiva y sin emoción.

-De acuerdo- dijo Isabella con duda.

-Después de usted señorita Swan.

Y caminaron fuera del edificio, el guardaespaldas detrás de ella a una distancia respetable, y Bella simplemente estaba incomoda con el hecho de que hayan incluso mandado, no a un guarda espalda de siempre, los que están siempre con la familia, sino al jefe de los guardaespaldas, al que está a cargo, y que por lo que Isabella vio, y no le costó reconocer, estaba armado. Un auto negro, con los vidrios polarizados, y que aunque eso nunca se nota, sabía que era blindado, esperaba en las afueras del edificio, un hombre, igual pulcramente vestido, completamente de negro, con la misma cara de piedra aunque con una expresión más suave estaba recargado de la puerta de atrás, que cuando vio a Isabella y a Sam salir del edificio, se paro recto como un militar, le abrió la puerta a Isabella y se presento.

-Señorita Swan, me llamo Seth Clearwater, guardaespaldas del señor Cullen, a su servicio- le hablo el hombre.

-Isabella sonrió amablemente, extendió una mano hacia él, que la tomo con duda pero sin perder los modales y cortesía que le enseñaron desde niño.

-Un placer señor Chilton, llámeme Isabella, no tantas formalidades, y yo lo llamare Seth- y con eso, la chica entro al auto, dejando al hombre con un amago de sonrisa.

**Y pensar que cuando conocí para quien iba a trabajar, la familia fue la que me trato con un poco de amabilidad, de él solo me gane su frialdad**, pensó el hombre mientras se montaba en la parte del copiloto.

El viaje fue en silencio, los hombres no hablaron, solo se daban pequeños monosílabos y miraban a la pasajera por el retrovisor, la cual solo miraba a la ciudad, y como el sol se ocultaba en los enormes rascacielos. Viajaron por largos minutos, hasta que los edificios y las torres desaparecieron, y dieron con las afueras de la ciudad que escondía un enorme bosque natural, y solo fueron cuestión de minutos para divisar la hermosa residencia que se ocultaba entre los árboles y vegetación que abundaban en el lugar. Un portón impedía el que entraran, y en la parte de arriba de este dictaba una placa, residencia Cullen.

En la casa, Edward estaba nervioso, la chica había despertado en él el deseo que reprimió y que no sintió en mucho tiempo, el tuvo chicas, hermosas, sexys, que cuando entraban en algún lugar hacían que los hombres presentes tuvieran una erección colectiva, y el, nada, no sentía nada, no le generaban ningún tipo de emoción o excitación, y tenían que estimularlo para saber que aquel animal estaba vivo. Cuando conoció a la chica Swan, y solamente con verla bailar, su miembro se alzo al cielo como nunca lo había hecho en años, y desde hace una semana, Edward Cullen se vio en un caso de bolas azules por aquella niña. Por una chica que despierta ternura. Por aquel empaque de dulzura que escondía el cuerpo, la actitud y el alma de una ninfa. Por aquella que bailaba con pasión. Y él, como buen sátiro, se vio con los deseos de poseer aquella ninfa que bailaba frente a él. Si. Edward Cullen estaba nervioso, de que cuando la viera, no pudiera contener ese deseo animal, primitivo y troglodita, y arrancarle la ropa de un tirón y poseerla como un loco. ¿Nervios? No, nervios no, lo que Edward Anthony Cullen tenía, era miedo. Miedo de que cuando lo hiciera, le gustara demasiado como para encadenarse a esa mujer. Miedo de que se dejara llevar y no fuera ella. Miedo de sentir celos de todo lo que la tocara. Miedo de perderla. Si. Porque si de algo Cullen estaba seguro, es que si despertaba en el tal deseo enfermo, sabía que esa mujer sería importante en su vida. Y por primera vez tuvo miedo de perder algo que el sintió que podía ser suyo sin que nada, ni siquiera su pasado lo tocara. Desde el sillón donde estaba sentado, vio como el auto de los hombres que lo protegían se detenía frente a la casa, vio como ellos se bajaban, vio como se bajaba ella. Y gimió por lo bajo, sintió como su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, y como las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo mandaban un mensaje directo a esa parte de su anatomía que estaba más que necesitada. La imagen que vio fue hermosa, bellísima, y solamente pensaba en como a ella se le ocurrió venir a la casa con esos malditos pantalones. Eran forrados al cuerpo, y sus piernas se delineaban hermosamente, las cuales no ha dejado de imaginar en todo este tiempo, una camisa roja holgada, que hacía mención de una cintura estrecha y caderas ligeramente anchas, pero ver como ella se volteaba y ver la espalda de encaje que mostraba una espalda formada y derecha, con dos pequeños hoyuelos en la espalda baja fue su perdición, se enamoro inmediatamente de su piel, su cabello trenzado en su hombro que permitía ver la gloria que era aquella espalda, la cual Edward solamente quería lamer, poro por poro; su maquillaje era ligero, su único exagerado eran los ojos y aun se veía natural, pero fueron sus zapatos lo que lo volvieron loco. Aquellas bellezas de diez centímetros negras, que hacían sus piernas kilométricas, levantaban y resaltaban aquellas nalgas redondas y torneadas, y la hacían contonear sus caderas, fue lo que alimento el deseo de Edward por aquella mujer y el fetichismo de amar los tacones en unas piernas hermosas. Vio como entro a la sala, como sonreía a todos, y Edward solamente le quedo respirar profundo y pensar en otras cosas para que su excitación (que ya se hacía visible) bajara.

Bella no era estúpida, mucho menos inocente, había vivido la sexualidad y sabia lo que era tener un hombre entre las piernas, sabía perfectamente como miraba un hombre con deseo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Vio aquella misma mirada desde que tenía 16 años, y durante dos años, a pesar de todo, no ceder bajo el deseo de un hombre. Con Alec tuvo dos años de noviazgo, dos años de tortura y demencia, basado nada más en odio y desprecio por parte de ella, y en obsesión por parte de él, en miradas de hambre y asco reflejado por la niña Swan, en el detonante de una bomba que ella misma impuso al decir, no te ame nunca, y nunca te voy a amar. Fue cuando Isabella, metió la llave en la caja de pandora, y sin ella saber, cada año lejos de aquel pueblo que ella llamo un día casa, fue una pequeña vuelta para abrir aquella caja que nadie quería abrir ni saber su contenido. Cuando entro a la sala donde estaba reunida la familia Cullen que conversaba animosamente, pudo ver como aquella mirada jade la recorría con fuego y le decía te chupare hasta la medula, y aunque ella no era una de esas mujeres que se pasaban por la calle viéndole el paquete a los hombres, se atrevió a mirarlo, y se dio cuenta, que Edward Cullen no era tan apagado como pensaba. Ella por un momento sintió orgullo de ser ella la que despertaba aquel tipo de emociones en un ser con aquella belleza física, pero una voz le hablaba en aquel lugar recóndito de su cabeza y le decía:

**Para que te emocionas tanto, no lo hagas, ya has visto a este tipo de hombres, personas que saben que tienen el poder de controlar el mundo, hombres que saben que las mujeres tiran sus bragas cuando pasan, el solamente te quiere para una follada en un hotel lujoso, decirte que la pasaran muy bien, pero cuando la noche acaba, tu estés partida en dos, y el animal que él conoce como pene satisfecho, te despertaras en una cama vacía, sin nadie, con una nota y unas flores en la mesita diciéndote que la paso bien, y después ¿Qué? Solo tendrás el recuerdo de un hombre que te dio una noche de locura, solo sexo animal, sin emociones, sin palabras dulces, y sin los te amos que tu quieres, ¿quieres pasar esa humillación?**

Isabella lo entendió, y sabía que era cierto, y colocándose la máscara de estoicismo heredado de su padre, saludo a todos amablemente, y le hizo saber al Edward Cullen que no sería otra de sus putas, y que ella valía la noche que él quería tener. Y Edward Cullen, como leedor de personas, supo el dialogo interno que aquella chica tuvo, y sonrió fieramente, la chica implicaba un reto, y eso lo hizo enloquecer, pues le dieron unos deseos enfermos de besar aquella mujer con desenfreno como nunca lo deseo con una mujer.

**Créeme Isabella, si con solo una semana de haberte conocido, me tienes al punto del éxtasis, tengo la leve sospecha de que lo nuestro no será una noche nena**, pensó Edward sonriendo para sí mismo.

-Isa que bueno verte- saludo Rosalie parándose para recibir a la chica.

-Gracias Rosalie, felicitaciones de hecho, por su aniversario- felicito Isabella.

-Gracias hermana, ¿Puedo decirte hermana?, eres tan unida a nuestra hadita que podrías pasar por familia nuestra- dijo Emmet agachándose a su altura, recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa por parte de la chica.

-Si Emmet, puedes decirme hermana, y yo te hermano oso para no quedarme atrás- dijo Isabella rodando los ojos.

Emmet soltó una carcajada y alzo a la chica en brazos, la cual grito por la impresión y el abrazo inesperado.

-Genial, tengo una nueva hermana- exclamo Emmet feliz por la situación, y Rosalie solo miraba con dulzura la imagen.

Bella saludo a los demás, incluyendo a la sombra de la familia, quien se impresiono que a pesar de todo lo saludara con tanta amabilidad. La tarde paso entre risas, conversaciones, juegos y una botella de Jack Daniell's el favorito de la pareja que celebraban y que a todos sorprendió que la niña Swan también dijera que era su favorito. La cena fue divertida, Isabella despertó un ambiente festivo en la casa, hizo reír a todos con sus cuentos y anécdotas, incluyendo a Edward quien jamás reía mucho. Cuando termino la cena, volvieron al salón, donde Esme sirvió café y galletas, y cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Esme, quien había amado a la chica desde que la vio y que se dijo que tenía que encontrar una forma de que entrara a la vida de su hijo mayor, tentó su suerte y le pidió que contara un poco de su vida, quien era y de donde venia. Al escuchar la pregunta se tenso visiblemente, y Alice conociendo el pasado de su amiga, acudió a su rescate.

-Madre, no creo que Bella se sienta cómoda contando su vida.

-Tonterías, quiero conocerla mejor, no creo que una chica tan dulce y tierna como Isabella tenga algo que ocultar- dijo Esme con la inocencia de no conocer.

Una sonrisa amarga se poso en los labios de la invitada, y tomando la taza donde estaba tomando el café la lleno de whisky, tomándose el contenido como si fuera agua. Edward, no pasó la acción desapercibida, y entendió que algo la avergonzaba, y solo Alice sabía lo que ocurría en aquella caja de secretos. Isabella se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, y tomando un respiro miro a la familia Cullen y comenzó a relatar su vida, claro omitiendo detalles que no era necesario que supieran.

-Nací en Forks, Washington, un pequeño pueblo lleno de bosques, playas frías, restaurantes familiares a los una va los viernes en la noche, una sola preparatoria y escuela y donde hasta en verano llueve, era tranquilo, se escuchaban los chismes de la esquina cuando salías de tu casa, y tu padre te compraba una vieja Chevy roja para tus dieciséis como primer auto.

La familia escucho aquel comienzo de manera hipnótica, y se sumergieron en aquel mundo que rodeo a Isabella, no un mundo de riqueza y donde tu primer auto es un hermoso Volvo plateado.

-Mis padres se conocieron en Forks, cuando mi madre empezó a dar clases en el preescolar del pueblo y mi padre era el jefe de policías de la ciudad, yo llegue un tiempo después, y fui acogida en la casa como lo mejor que les haya llegado a las vidas de ambos; mientras fui creciendo, mi madre me inculco un tipo de música que ya nadie escucha, de ahí mi amor a esas viejas canciones de rock que rodearon la infancia de los actuales padres y abuelos, la primera vez que supe que quería ser bailarina, fue cuando mi madre dejo un día de escuchar a Born to be Wild, y coloco a Beethoven, el favorito de Renée, y en medio de aquella tempestuosa música, me vi bailando, no como ahora claro, pero baile, y fue mi madre la que dijo que su hada hermosa seria una bailarina. Mis padres empezaron a llevarme a clases de ballet en Port Angels, y me gusto; con el tiempo fui creciendo y obviamente mejorando, era la mejor de la clase y la mejor en la preparatoria, siempre tuve las mejores notas, tuve buenos amigos, y uno sobre todo que siempre, a pesar de no entender ni pio del ballet me apoyo en todo, tengo que agradecerle a el por obligarme a asistir cuando creí que ya no servía. Pero fue el último año en la preparatoria en la que mis notas bajaron, mi desempeño en el ballet aun era bueno, pero todo cambio, y cuando termine de la preparatorio, obligue a mis padres a mudarnos, pues yo ya no podía estar ahí, era peligroso tanto para mí como para ellos.

Alice y Jasper bajaron la mirada, sabían que omitía la razón de su mudanza repentina, pero no interrumpieron.

-Nos mudamos a Seattle cuando yo tenía los 18 recién cumplidos, y durante un año, estudie ballet en un buen estudio en la ciudad, el mejor de Seattle, y cuando tuve las fechas de las audiciones de Julliard, anote mi nombre en la planilla, prepare lo que iba a presentar en la pieza contemporánea, y no me pareció nada mejor que la música que inspiro mi carrera, y baile Beethoven, y me aceptaron, y fui inmensamente feliz, que de pronto se me olvido todo lo que pase para llegar ahí, y con arrogancia pude pararme frente aquellas personas que me dijeron que no llegaría a nada y trabajaría en la tienda de los Newton toda la vida, y así pasaron los tres primeros años, hasta que los conocí a ustedes, y me vi rodeada de Volvos, Aston Martin, Porsche y guardaespaldas que me fueran a buscar a mi casa.

La familia Cullen escucho el relato en silencio, y entre aquel, Bella volvió a servirse un trago, tomándoselo de nuevo como si fuera agua. Los Cullen la miraban en silencio, y aquella simpatía que le habían tenido a la sencilla chica que se volvió la mejor amiga de la benjamina de la casa, se volvió algo mas, se volvió admiración, admiraban a aquella chica menuda, delgada, con la piel blanca, una cabellera chocolate y unos ojos oscuros que reflejaban ¿Qué?, ¿Tristeza? ¿Aprensión? No sabían decirlo. Pero fue el mayor de los hermanos Cullen, que examinando bien la cara estoica e inexpresiva de Isabella, que se dio cuenta que había algo que no contaba, algo que obvio en la historia que conto, y lo supo porque en sus ojos por un momento en la historia, en sus ojos paso un destello de tristeza, y después ira, y esa fue la emoción que conservo. Fue en ese momento que Edward vio el reto que era conocer a Isabella Swan, y la caja de secretos que implicaba aquella sencilla chica nacida en un pueblo pequeño y que bailaba como si mañana no se pudiera levantar.

Isabella se sintió observada, y levantando su mirada marrón, se encontró con aquellos orbes esmeraldas que la miraban fijamente; Isabella se dijo para sí que era por lo mismo de cuando llego, pero no fue así, pues cuando le sostuvo la mirada pudo entender. Edward Cullen sabía que ella ocultaba algo, y que le avergonzaba tanto que no quería ni siquiera decir lo más bonito de aquella historia de terror que estaba guardada en lo que ella llamaba consciencia.

-Eres especial Isabella,- dijo Carlisle, anonado- y si me permites decirlo, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi hija después de que se caso con Jasper.

Bella se sonrojo fuertemente, sacando las sonrisas de los habitantes de la casa… incluso Edward.

-Gracias señor Cullen- respondió la chica amablemente.

-Llámame Carlisle, por favor.

Ella asiente.

-Bueno, preparare postre, se que te gusta el Muse de chocolate, también es el favorito de Rosalie- dijo Esme rompiendo el silencio y alegrando el ambiente con su propuesta.

-Excelente madre, estaré en la terraza, me llamas cuando esté listo- dijo Edward parándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Bella lo siguió con la mirada, y cuando supo que las parejas presentes y el patriarca de la familia Cullen no notarían su ausencia, salió del salón y se dirigió a la terraza. Cuando llego se encontró con una imagen digna de momento kodak, Edward estaba de espalda mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, la luna formaba un claro oscuro y le daba al color de su cabello un toque irreal, y humo salía de su boca, fumaba.

-Sé que te estás haciendo bastantes preguntas, conozco esa mirada que me diste cuando termine de contar mi historia, y sí, tengo un secreto, uno que tu hermana sabe a medias, pues nadie que sepa lo que paso sabe a fondo tiene la verdad completa- dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-Y se perfectamente lo que sientes por mi- dijo ella, asombrando a Edward.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el atónito.

-No voy por ahí viendo a los hombres de la cintura para abajo, pero era demasiado obvio tu incomodidad cuando llegue esta tarde a la casa, dame uno- dijo Isabella sorprendiendo mas a Edward.

-No sabía que fumabas- dijo Edward entregándole un cigarrillo.

-Nos llevamos conociendo una semana y media Cullen, obviamente no sabes muchas cosas de mí, y la verdad no estoy interesada en que sepas la historia de mi vida- dijo después de darle una calada al cigarro.

-Pero yo si estoy interesado- replica Cullen.

-No, no lo estas, solo lo dices para tratar de sorprenderme, hacer que me guste tu falso interés, después conversaras conmigo, dirás un par de mentiras, me engatusaras, me invitaras a cenar, y cuando ese día llegue yo querré ponerme bonita para ti, me llevaras a un hotel después de la cena con el pretexto de pasar tiempo conmigo, alquilaras una suite, y yo tendré una piscina entre mis piernas porque sabré como terminara la noche, me volverás loca, me partirás en dos, veré el cielo con estrellitas y todo mientras llegue al orgasmo, y al día siguiente me despertare pensando que estas dormido a mi lado, y solo me encontrare con unas rosas, y una tarjeta que me diga que la pasaste bien, pero no me llamaras, no me volverás a ver, y me dejaras en sola en una costosa y vacía cama con el recuerdo de que te tuve entre mis piernas, y me volveré otra que solo te tendrá como un recuerdo, esperando no haberlo soñado para no sentirme como una puta que se vendió al mejor postor.

Isabella hablaba carente de expresión, y Edward se quedo atónito ante la verdad cruel que ella le ponía en frente, Edward lo entendió al instante, que ella no era la misma chica de una neurona que se bajaba las bragas con una sonrisa y la promesa de una noche salvaje. Ella era inteligente, retadora, no era inocente y mucho menos tonta para saber que él la quería para darle contra el muro, para tirársela y ser un nombre más en aquella lista larguísima que sintieron las embestidas y la mano dura de "La Bestia", como lo llamaban.

-No soy el primero que te ofrece esto- dijo Edward por un momento celoso, sin saber porque él quería ser el primero en ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La primera vez que me lo dijeron fui lo suficientemente estúpida para aceptar, y no quiero, ni volver a pasar la misma humillación, ni volver a tener la misma consecuencia que tuve en ese entonces- dijo Isabella dándole una última calada al cigarro.

Edward se queda observándola, y se pregunta que fue aquella consecuencia que no quería tener de nuevo. Isabella, como si le leyera la mente le dijo:

-Quede embarazada a los 17 años, fruto de aquella relación tormentosa que tuve por ese mismo trato que me ofreciste, tuve cuatro meses de gestación, no dije nada y cuando ya se me notaba empecé a usar ropa holgada, el padre al principio no lo quiso pero lo acepto, y aunque sabía que lo tenía que tener, el hecho de haber quedado embarazada de alguien del que no lo quería para ser padre de mis hijos, no me agrado, llego a querer el bebe, pero un día cuando mi padre estaba de guardia y estaba sola en casa con mi madre, ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo mis padres lo sabían, mi padre más que todo fue el que me miro con desaprobación, pero me apoyo con el bebe, ese día yo estaba dormida en mi habitación, y un dolor tan fuerte paso por mi vientre, expandiéndose a mi columna, que casi me dejo ciega, fue un calambre horrible, pero creí que era parte del mismo embarazo, pero al segundo siguiente me volvió a dar el dolor, no grite, no llame a nadie, solo jadeaba y gemía de dolor, sentía como si algo me abriera por dentro, como si me estuviera saliendo algo por mi vagina, pero me dije que era imposible no estaba ni siquiera en el sexto mes, fue cuando vi la sangre que manchaba la sabana, y empecé a llorar, sabía que perdía al bebe, y eso me dejo un dolor oscuro en el corazón, los dolores seguían, y yo pujaba involuntariamente, hasta que sentí como si hubiera expulsado algo, tome unas cuantas respiraciones, alce la sabana, y ahí estaba, mi bebe de cinco meses de gestación, sin vida y manchada en sangre, era niña, y me sentí desolada, la amaba, a pesar de que no tenía el padre que yo quería que tuviera la amaba, y fue cuando llame a gritos a mi mama, me pare de la cama y me deslice sobre la pared viendo hacia la cama, donde mi hija sin vida se encontraba, mama me llevo al hospital, bote la placenta en el viaje, y cuando regrese, con mis padres a la casa, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que el padre de mi bebe se enterara, me culpo de haberla abortado, y me golpeo, mi papa llego a tiempo y no hizo más, y al día siguiente mi familia y yo dejábamos todo, y nos fuimos a Seattle, mis padres protegiéndome, y yo escapando de un hombre que todavía me persigue, preparado para matarme por haber matado a su niña.

Edward escuchaba la historia sorprendido, apenado y furioso, pues no era posible que alguien tan canalla hubiera golpeado a una mujer por sufrir un aborto involuntario. Por un momento Edward quiso estar ahí, para golpear fuertemente a aquel hombre y decirle que la culpa era de él, y que Isabella no merecía ser señalada de esa manera. La miro fijamente, ella miraba el horizonte, y la luz blanca de la luna le daba un aspecto de pintura barroca, y Edward Cullen tuvo por primera vez ganas de besar a alguien, no para hacer que se volviera loca, sino para consolar, para decirle que estaba ahí para ella, quiso por primera vez besar a alguien de verdad, con ternura, no con deseo carnal, sino con amor. Y el sentimiento le dio miedo.

-No puedo creer que te haya contado eso- dijo Bella con la voz quebrada.

Edward por primera vez hizo algo que jamás creyó que iba a hacer en su vida, y antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía a Isabella entre sus brazos, sollozando en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba con sus delgados brazos y afianzaba el abrazo. Edward disfruto de la sensación, le gusto el abrazo, le gusto ser abrazado por Isabella, y se dijo mentalmente que se podía acostumbrar. Estuvieron unidos así por segundos, quizás minutos, pero a ambos le parecieron horas, y de mala gana se separaron; Edward miraba las reacciones de Isabella, pero esta estaba calmada, y seguro el maquillaje era a prueba de agua pues no se había corrido.

-Oye, tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie, tu secreto está seguro, además no tengo a nadie que contarle, no tengo amigos, mi carrera no lo permite- le dijo Edward sosteniéndola por los hombros, e inclinándose levemente para estar a su estatura y verla a los ojos.

-Gracias por comprender, es algo que de verdad me avergüenza,- dijo Isabella dándole una sonrisa que se esfumo al instante- pero tú me ofrecías lo mismo.

El ambiente cambio, la intimidad que se había logrado en esos momento se volvió tensión.

-No puedo ofrecértelo, eres más que eso, te mereces algo mejor, quizás yo no sea lo que tú quieres, pero de verdad quisiera que me aceptaras aunque sea un café, quiero conocerte, quiero tener… un amigo de verdad- dijo Edward sosteniéndose de la baranda de la terraza.

Bella lo miro, Edward era hermoso, aunque esa palabra no abarcara toda su belleza física, y tenía una personalidad interesante, pero algo le decía, por más que fuera algo tan simple como un café, que no iba a serlo, pues esta persona era un huracán que la tragaría completa, y se vería en su merced intentado como escapar. Pero Isabella quería. Bella quería estar dentro de ese huracán. Y sin saber cómo, no tenía miedo de lo que le pasara. Y por un momento lo vio, y un sentimiento que no supo definir hincho eso que se llama corazón, algo que ella creía que había muerto ante sentimientos hacia un hombre que no fuera su padre.

-Está bien, te puedo aceptar un café- dijo Isabella sonriendo.

-Genial, quieres que te pase buscando, iremos a uno muy bueno fuera de la ciudad, es mas a la costa quiero decir, y si no puedes ir a la empresa, subir a mi piso y nos iremos de ahí al café ¿te parece?- pregunto Edward, ahora un tanto emocionado.

-Si, puede ser que vaya a la empresa, no quiero interrumpir tu horario de trabajo, dime la hora e iré allá y nos iremos- dijo Isabella.

-Bien, yo termino de trabajar a las cinco, así que puedes estar allá a las cuatro y media, y así salimos un poco más temprano.

-Bien, estaré ahí a esa hora, ¿mañana lunes?- pregunto la castaña.

Si, mañana está bien- contesto el cobrizo, casi pelirrojo de Edward Cullen, ya planeando todo lo que harían ese día.

...

**Martes 16 de diciembre del 2014. 1:45 PM.**

Isabella se detuvo en plena sala de su apartamento cuando vio la hora, y salió corriendo, pues se le había olvidado que hoy tenía una cita de café con el dueño del maldito mundo Edward Cullen. Se baño lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación, se lavo su cabellera, se la seco cuidadosamente, dándole forma con la mano y los rizos salieran para no quedar tan lisa. Cuando estuvo lista, se lo trenzo en la parte de arriba, quedando una moña de trenzas y la mitad de su abundante, largo y rizado cabello cayendo en suaves hondas sobre su espalda, hombros y senos. Ya le llegaba casi a la cadera. Abrió su armario, y no se tardo mucho en elegir, estaba nevando ligeramente y tenía que ir bien abrigada, por lo que saco unos vaqueros negros ajustados, un suéter de segunda mano beige que le colgaba ligeramente de un hombro, un abrigo de lana tejido que le hizo Renée negro y que era su favorito, lo abotono y amarro la cinta que le tejió también, una bufanda blanco marfil cubría su cuello, guantes negros que se compro cuando llego a la ciudad, unos botines de siete centímetros de tacón marrones, y el bolso negro de asa larga que siempre usa, no iba maquillada, y solamente tenía una fina capa de polvo y un brillo transparente pues nunca le gusto maquillarse tanto. Se vio al espejo y se sonrió, bueno, solamente iban a tomar un café, por lo que se dijo que estaba bien, tomo las llaves de su casa y salió a la gran manzana, camino a Cullen Thecnology C.O. el clima estaba hermoso, la nieve caía, los arboles estaban cubiertos de una fina capa blanca, el Central Park estaba cubierto de nieve y niños jugaban, y la gente estaba de un buen humor, era invierno, era navidad y todos estaban contentos de que casi íbamos a terminar un año. Isabella camino bastante, hasta que después de unas cuantas calles y pasar Wall Street, se vio de frente de un rascacielos con unos aproximados 125 pisos, era de acero, vidrio y granito, era imponente, era aterrador, digno de un Cullen, y un letrero en la entrada, pulido y se veía a leguas que era de plata, dictaba **Cullen Thecnology C.O**, y Bella tomando una gran respiración entro a la enorme mole.

Edward, desde su oficina, veía a Isabella caminar hasta el edificio, tenía un telescopio que usaba para ver la ciudad de vez en cuando, pues le gustaba quedarse hasta tarde y ver a través del telescopio como la luna aparecía en el crepúsculo. Cuando la vio, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza; observo como ella veía el enorme edificio, y cuando entro, Edward creía que su corazón se iba a salir por la boca. Ninguna chica, que no sean las de su familia pues no cuentan, ninguna de sus amantes estuvieron aquí, solamente las que iban por negocios, aunque siempre terminaban tratando de conseguir algo mas, pero ninguna chica que calentó la cama de Edward Cullen estuvo ahí, y por primera vez, alguien a que Edward quería involucrarse sentimentalmente, entraba en aquella torre de cristal, y entraba en su oficina. Trato de medio arreglar su escritorio, y trato de arreglar un poco su mata de cabello roja que no tenía dirección alguna, lo que fue un fracaso y se dio por vencido, se dirigió al enorme ventanal, viendo como la ciudad estallaba en una degradación de colores, y se quedo pensando en el día de hoy, y esperando que todo marchara bien. Bella por su parte, había llegado al enorme piso que era presidencia, se acerco a una chica castaña, que se le veía a leguas que estaba operada.

-Disculpe, soy Isabella Swan y el señor Cullen me espera- dijo Bella al acercarse, diviso el carnet y supo que se llamaba Lauren.

La secretaria la miro de arriba abajo, y se pregunto como una chica tan menuda, tan delgada, estaría siendo esperada por Edward Cullen.

-Si claro, pase, yo le avisare,- dijo apretando el intercomunicador- señor, la señorita Swan está aquí.

-Que pase- dijo Edward cortante.

Isabella solo alzo las cejas sorprendida, se acerco a la puerta y tomo el pomo entre sus manos y entro a la antiséptica oficina. Las paredes eran blancas, sin fotografías, el piso era de granito negro, una alfombra azul marino lo adornaba, el escritorio era de una madera oscura, bien lustrada, las sillas eran de cuero, y el enorme ventanal era lo que le daba un poco de luz a la oscura oficina. Edward estaba parado frente al ventanal mirando a la ciudad, con los primeros dos botones de la camisa desabrochados, y los puños de la camisa arremangados hasta los codos, con las manos en los bolsillos y su pelirroja cabellera apuntando a todas direcciones. La imagen la dejo sin aliento, era digno de una pintura barroca, tenía demasiados detalles, muchos que no sabía si era capaz de marcarse en un lienzo. Ni dijo nada, solamente lo observo por un buen rato, hasta que Edward, sintiéndose observado, se volteo, y se encontró con la figura que le quitaba el sueño. Con un abrigo que se abotonaba hasta debajo del busto, lo cual lo resaltaba, amarrado con una cinta que marcaba ya su muy pequeña cintura, en unos vaqueros que le quedaban como anillo al dedo, y unos botines de tacón no tan alto pero que igual hacían sus piernas eternas, y nada mas como accesorios una bufanda y unos aretes grandes que le colgaban de las orejas. Era hermosa, y la deseo, y tuvo que clavarse las uñas para no tocarla como un poseso. Isabella se sonrojo al darse cuenta que la pillo observándolo.

-Hola Bella- dijo Edward acercándose a ella.

-Hola Edward- contesto Isabella avergonzada.

Edward quiso romper un poco el hielo, por lo que se acerco más a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que enrojeciera más.

-No te perdiste en el edificio, eso es bueno, la mayoría de la gente que viene por primera vez lo hace- dijo Edward alejándose y yendo hacia su escritorio, donde estaba su americana y el abrigo y la bufanda.

-No, me guiaron hacia los ascensores, de hecho el chico trabajaba en el piso de abajo con Emmet- dijo Isabella.

Edward se detuvo por un momento, y sospechando quien era, su cuerpo se tenso, y su mandíbula comenzó un tic en la parte izquierda que demostraba la tensión que emanaba su cuerpo sin obviar la vena que tiene en la frente.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunto Edward, colocándose la americana, haciendo por un momento que sus músculos bien torneados se marcaran con la camisa, distrayendo a Bella.

-Creo que se llamaba Jacob, no preste mucha atención- respondió ella saliendo de su embobamiento.

Y Edward se relajo visiblemente, se termino de colocar el abrigo, y se puso la bufanda, exasperándose pues nunca supo como ponérsela. Se estaba volviendo un ocho con ella, haciendo que Bella soltara una risita, se acerco a él y lo ayudo.

-Se hace así dueño del mundo,- dijo Isabella mientras le acomodaba la bufanda- ya está.

Edward solo la veía acomodar la estúpida prenda, y por un momento se imagino a Isabella, acomodándole la bufanda todos los días para el trabajo, imagen que desecho, ella merecía alguien mejor que "La Bestia".

-Gracias, ahora vámonos, antes de que anochezca- dijo Edward.

-Vamos- concordó Bella, mientras salía por la puerta que Edward abrió para ella.

-Hasta mañana chicas, las quiero temprano para la junta- dijo Edward mientras pasaban de largo a las secretarias que se quedaron perplejas al ver cómo salía tan normal con aquella menuda chica.

Cuando estuvieron en el ascensor, Isabella dijo:

-Creo que tus secretarias me miraban raro.

-No te miraban a ti, me miraban a mí, para ellas es extraño que, primero, una chica que no sea Alice o Rosalie suban a presidencia que no sea por negocios, y segundo, que yo me trate con tanta soltura con una persona- explico Edward.

-En sí, que no están acostumbradas a ver al jefe en modo amable- dijo Isabella con ironía.

-No seas irónica, y no, no lo están, soy muy hosco y duramente frio según ellas- dijo Edward.

-Lo siento, y si, la verdad esa es la primera impresión que uno tiene de ti- dijo Isabella.

-¿Pero?

-Con esfuerzo puedes llegar a ser hasta un buen conversador- dijo Isabella sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Eres tan directa siempre?- pregunto Edward sorprendido de su respuesta.

-La verdad, si, por eso tu hermana me ama- dijo Isabella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Un fantasma de una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de adonis de Edward. El viaje era más o menos largo, y mientras bajaba, el silencio que se formo en ambos, se volvió una tensión física increíble, como si algo los atrajera. Bella jadeo y se aflojo la bufanda, haciendo calor de repente; Edward carraspeo y se aflojo su bufanda, se movió un poco hacia atrás, rosando levemente a Isabella, pero basto como para que los dos sintieran una corriente eléctrica viajando por la piel de ambos, haciéndolos jadear.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Isabella jadeando.

-No lo sé, pero fue como…

-Electricidad- completo Bella.

-Si- Concordo Edward.

Edward carraspeo un poco para aflojar el nudo que se habia formado en su garganta, nunca habia sentido nada asi cuando una chica lo tocaba, ni siquiera con Kate lo habia sentido. Vio por su periferia a Bella, la cual pasaba una mano por su sien y tratando de que su respiracion erratica volviera a la normalidad. Ambos salieron del ascensor sin decir palabras, todavia un poco atonitos por el sentimiento y con la sensacion aun en la piel. Caminando al estacionamiento, estos aun callados, ensimismados en sus pensamientos, se hicieron la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo que llegaban al auto de Edward.

_¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

En eso, Bella se detuvo abruptamente, su mandibula cayendo de bruces en el piso, sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas y se quedo de una sola pieza viendo el impresionante Mustang negro, brillando bajo las opacas luces del aparcamiento.

- Ese no es tu auto- dijo Bella tratando de no ver aquella belleza que la llamaba como si fuera un iman.

Y Edward sonrio enigmaticamente como respuesta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>aqui esta otro capitulo mas, espero que les guste estoy empezando apenas pero estoy segura que ira mejorando con el paso del tiempo, gracias a cavendano13 por tu review, gracias hermosa, espero que seas la primera de muchas, a las que me leen gracias aunque solo sean lectoras silenciosas, estoy muy orgullosa de estos dos capitulos y si solamente tendre una sola lectora pues esa sera pues las mejores cosas se hacen esperar y estoy segura de que me ire abriendo paso con el tiempo. <strong>_

_**las quiero mucho y nos estamos leyendo queridas, un beso.**_

_**nota: perdon por la mala fecha del capitulo pasado fue un momento de distraccion me estuve riendo como una hora de eso.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La bailarina del Sátiro.**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Conociéndote parte 2.**

_El viento golpeaba fuertemente contra las ventanas del café donde se encontraban ellos, y por primera vez, alguien que no fuera Alice Cullen hacía reír a la sombra de la familia Cullen._

_Pero estoy hablando enserio- dijo Bella un poco confundida viendo reír a Edward._

_-¿Tu usas gafas?- pregunto Edward volviendo a estallar en carcajadas._

_Bella seguía sin ver lo gracioso, ella usaba gafas porque las necesitaba, otra cosa es que obviamente no podía bailar con ellas y ese día se le había olvidado ponérselas. Edward seguía riéndose a mandíbula batiente y ella ya resoplaba molesta, pero se acordó que el bolso que traía era ahí donde las había guardado, y con una sonrisa de victoria las saco y se las puso, haciendo que Edward parara de reír._

_-Diablos si las usa- dijo el pelirrojo atónito al cambio de look de la morena._

_En ese momento mando al caño a todos esos hombres que dicen que las mujeres no se ven bien con gafas. Las gafas de marco grueso y cuadrado Ray Band azul y negro resaltaban en el pálido rostro de Bella, enmarcaban sus ojos marrones haciéndolos más profundos y lejanos a través del cristal, dándole a su rostro un aire intrigante. Estaba preciosa y eso no lo iba a negar._

_-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Bella sonriendo con las comisuras de los labios sinuosamente._

_Edward se quedo en ese gesto, viendo como aquella sonrisa inocente se volvía un coqueteo involuntario y difícil de ignorar. _

_-Se ve bien- dijo Edward tratando de que su voz no saliera como en realidad se sentía._

_Bella sonrió ladeadamente, dándole una mirada picara al cobrizo embelesado por sus simples gestos, justamente cuando la comida llego._

_Comieron entre charlas, hablando de todo y de nada, riendo como nunca lo habían hecho en años._

_En eso se paso la tarde, risas, cuentos, más risas, historias, unas graciosas otras un poco más serias, y la competencia de miradas más grande en la historia. Marrón y verde fundiéndose poco a poco uno con otro, sonrisas ladeadas, picaras, arrogantes e inocentes jugaban en los rostros de ellos, los cuales sin darse cuenta se sumergían en un agujero muy oscuro donde no veían al suelo que pisaban y del que no había salida. Ese fue un sentimiento que los mantuvo callados por interminables minutos, perdidos en sus pensamientos, y ambos al sacar la misma conclusión temblaron, ellos eran personas que cuando no conocían la tierra bajo sus pies, no se sentían seguros para seguir adelante, no tenían esa confianza tan autentica en ellos para seguir caminando firme. Y fue el pensamiento que vino después el que los asusto más. No les importaba. Querían eso, la incertidumbre de no saber que van a pasar, estar expuestos a amenazas, la adrenalina que se sentía cuando no les importaba si eso podía implicar algo malo tanto como para ellos como para los demás. Y se volvieron a mirar, y fue una afirmación mutua en sus mentes._

_Esto era una carrera a ciegas._

_Y sin saber cómo, eso les gusto._

…..

Edward en junta.

Bella saliendo de su casa.

El mismo recuerdo, el mismo pensamiento y la misma sonrisa de suficiencia se formo en los rostros de ambos.

Conectados a kilómetros de distancia.

Vidas diferentes.

Actividades diferentes en el día.

Y tan unidos mentalmente que ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta lo que se estaba formando entre los dos.

-… esa es mi propuesta señor Cullen- una voz femenina y melosa interrumpió los extrañamente agradables pensamientos de Edward.

El aludido volteo con el ceño fruncido a mirar a la dueña de dicha voz.

Irina Adler, 26 años, alta, rubia, hermosa y escultural, lo miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa coqueta inclinándose un poco hacia la mesa.

-Me alegro de que esa sea su propuesta señorita Adler, en realidad no sabía que usted venia a ofrecerme algo,- la fría ironía calaba la voz de Edward- pero aunque crea que no he escuchado cualquier disparate que haya salido de su boca está equivocada conmigo, entiendo que fusionar mi empresa con la de usted seria una ganancia magnifica para mi,- se levanto- pero hacerlo significaría cumplir el sueño ridículo y egoísta de su padre cuando se fijo en Cullen Tech. Hacer de su empresa una de las más poderosas de Nueva York, y no estoy de acuerdo en quitarme mi crédito, sonara egoísta, pero estoy diciéndole con las mejores palabras del mundo que el día que yo decida fusionarme con su empresa, ese mismísimo día yo habré renunciado a mi puesto como presidente de una de las compañías más grandes y fuertes de América, mis razones para no hacerlo es que primero, haría ver a cualquiera de las dos compañías aludidas en una crisis económica que sabemos que no pasamos, segundo, seria dividir mi compañía, y no estoy a favor de poner mi empresa, miles de empleados en manos de alguien que no sabe manejar este monstruo, eso solo lo hago yo y no voy a poner en peligro mi apodo de controlador solo por una estúpida idea revolucionaria de una mujer que solo piensa en el dinero, no en que en su mano están miles de vidas que dependen de ella, y tres, usted no piensa sino en el poder que le dará en la comunidad estar ligada con mi imperio, ni siquiera porque lo vea como una buena unión para facilitar materia prima.

La sonrisa de la mujer decayó y sus ojos brillaron por la ira acumulada.

-¿Todos entendieron?- pregunto Edward a la sala en general. Todos asintieron sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Bien, pues entonces se pueden retirar, espero de verdad que consigan a un idiota cualquiera que les cumpla su estúpido deseo, porque yo soy idiota no tonto, caballeros, dama, me retiro- se levanto de la imponente silla en la cabecera y camino directamente a los ascensores.

Edward entro en su oficina, justamente cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Edward Cullen- contesto.

-Háblame Cullen- la voz de Jasper sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Es extraño que me llames, deberías estar trabajando Whitlock, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto sentando en su silla.

-Es mi día libre en la clínica, eso me da risa porque yo la dirijo, mentira solo quise tomarme la tarde, el trabajo me está volviendo loco- dijo Jasper suspirando cansado.

-Me imagino que atender personas mal de la cabeza debe ser estresante- el sarcasmo pintaba la voz del pelirrojo.

-Ay vamos no seas así, no todo el mundo puede gritarle a todos como tu dueño del mundo, y amo mi trabajo así que no quiero juegos de eso- dijo el rubio en advertencia.

-Lo siento amigo, ahora volviendo al tema, ¿Qué rayos quieres?- pregunto de nuevo esta vez perdiendo la paciencia. Y no es que tuviera mucha.

-Solo quería saber que estás haciendo, porque yo en este momento estoy llevando a Alice y Bella a un estudio de gimnasia o algo parecido,- una voz se escucho a lo lejos pero Edward no la supo identificar bien- gimnasia rítmica es la cosa.

Gimnasia rítmica.

Su mente divago en el menudo cuerpo de Bella envuelta en una malla ajustadísima, y tuvo que darse una cachetada mental para volver a tierra y no divagar en zona prohibida.

-Quiero saber exactamente para que me estás diciendo esto- dijo Edward aun sin saber a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

-Para que vengas y me acompañes porque no me quiero quedar sentado solo viendo a Bella contorsionarse de forma inhumana.

Lo pensó dos segundos.

-¿Dónde es?- pregunto agarrando su abrigo, maletín y llaves.

-En Queens Blvd, Rego Park, el estudio se llama Big Apple Rhythmic Gymnastics, cuando estas afuera me avisas nosotros ya llegamos- dijo Jasper.

-Ok, estaré ahí en unos quince minutos- dijo Edward casi corriendo por el pasillo.

-No estalles el auto solo para venir a ver a la pobre chica en mallas Cullen, adiós- corto.

Edward rodó los ojos.

…

Edward iba a venir, y eso la tenia nerviosa, solo habían estado poco tiempo juntos y no le hacía tanta gracia como en realidad era el cuadro el que viniera a verla practicar uno de sus deportes favoritos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Un leotardo gimnástico cubría su torso, un leggins del mismo material del leotardo cubría sus piernas hasta la mitad de sus muslos, su cabello estaba trenzado, sus viejas punteras estaban otra vez en sus pies y se puso en una de las esquinas del tapete para comenzar a calentar, su cuerpo ya rezongaba por la falta de ejercicio, y la gimnasia no la practicaba como tal desde que estaba en su segundo año en Julliard. El estudio debería estar cerrado, pero su antigua profesora daba clases ahí, y cuando dio con ella le dijo que el gimnasio estaría abierto para ella cuando quisiese y que se moría de ganas verla practicar otra vez. Comenzó su calentamiento, mucho más rudo que el del ballet, a pesar de que esta rama de la gimnasia tenía que ver mucho con él, sus huesos comenzaron poco a poco a acostumbrarse al estiramiento que se necesitaba en este tipo de deportes. Se abrió, alzo sus piernas, arqueo su espalda, todo se traqueaba debido a que no había obligado tanto a su cuerpo desde hace unos años, pero se sintió feliz con el dolor, le trajeron recuerdos gratos de cuando era una adolescente. Hizo algunos trucos de gimnasia, hiperextencion de la columna, flexión adelante del tronco, apertura de piernas en diversos planos y movilidad de hombros, y justo cuando ya vio que estaba bien estirada, le hizo una seña a Alice, quien ya la había acompañado hace unos meses para esto, a que pusiera la música en el sonido del estudio. El sonido de las cuerdas del violín se escuchó en los altavoces, y aunque no recordaba con exactitud cómo se llamaba la canción, recordaba a la perfección su última serie individual, la que la llevo al primer lugar en las competencias internacionales en España a los dieciséis años. Ella era la única con esa edad.

En ese momento Edward entraba en el edificio, saludo a Jasper y se sentó a su lado, dándose cuenta que estaba en una buena posición para ver a Bella.

-Espero que no hayas estallado en auto- dijo Jasper con ironía.

-No lo hice tranquilo- contesto el pelirrojo distraídamente cuando vio a Bella.

Tenía una larga cinta en la mano, la música comenzaba a sonar en el estudio y ella comenzó su serie. Ahí, Jasper y Edward vieron la verdadera flexibilidad que tenia Bella, pues ver como su espalda se arqueaba de tal forma que parecía inhumana, hizo que ambos involuntariamente se tocaran la espalda baja por el dolor. La vieron por unos interminables minutos, en los que la chica parecía no protestar por los extraños y bruscos movimientos de su cuerpo, terminando la música con ella en el suelo, abierta de forma lateral y con su espalda arqueándose hasta casi tocar la pierna que estaba estirada detrás. Respiro profundamente aun en esa posición, se levanto, y miro al vació, y su dialogo interno fue detenido por unos pequeño aplausos. Bella volteo y Jasper aplaudía fervientemente, sacándole una pequeña risita, pero fue la intensidad de la verde mirada de Edward a su lado la que la dejo sin aliento. Nada del ejercicio que realizo en esos tres minutos se comparaba con la falta de aire que le dejaba la intensa mirada del pelirrojo. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para despejar el reciente embobamiento, dio una sonrisa picara al chico y se acerco a ellos, quitándose las punteras en el camino.

-Hola Edward, creí que no vendrías- dijo Bella sentándose a su lado, sobando cuidadosamente su tobillo que le dolía un poco por colocarlo mal en un releve.

-No estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, y la última reunión que tuve la termine a mi manera y me vine para acá, no me apetecía quedarme en la oficina sin hacer nada hasta las cuatro de la tarde, para eso me quedo en mi casa- dijo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza, recordando la junta con la gente de Irina.

Bella hizo una mueca. Alice se sentó junto a su esposo.

-Te ibas cayendo en uno de los movimientos Swan, de verdad tienes que ponerle más tiempo a esto- dijo la pelinegra a su amiga.

-¿Cómo que se iba cayendo? Estuvo genial, yo no vi nada erróneo- dijo Jasper incrédulo.

-Porque no sabes nada sobre esto, si supieras dictarías cada perfecto detalle en mi serie individual, Alice sabe un poco para poder decirme eso y por eso lo dice- respondió Bella medio sonriendo a la mirada incrédula del rubio. Pero fue lo que dijo lo que la descoloco.

-Tonterías de detalles, estuviste magnifica.

Bella se silencio, sintiendo como sus mejillas se acaloraban con una rapidez inhumana, haciéndola saltar de su asiento y caminar hacia los vestidores.

-Me iré a cambiar, no tardare- dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada.

En el camino pudo sentir la eléctrica mirada verde de cierta persona clavada en su trasero.

-No se nota casi Edward, sigue- la voz de su hermana lo interrumpió de su agradable vista.

-Si tranquilo amigo, sigue viendo su trasero que aquí nosotros estamos bien- el sarcasmo teñía la voz de Jasper.

-No seas idiota Jasper, simplemente estoy viendo, solo eso- se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Si, solo viendo hermano- Alice se reía de él.

-Basta Alice- la voz de Edward era de advertencia.

-Si, mejor cierro la boca, no quiero adelantar hechos- la sonrisa de victoria de la pelinegra no podía ser más grande.

Se levantaron y caminaron fuera del estudio, Alice apagando las luces en el camino, y salieron dirigiéndose a los autos. Se recostaron de los autos un rato, y cuando vieron salir a Bella se enderezaron. Ya esta vez su larga cabellera estaba suelta, sus rizos cayendo coquetamente a los lados de su cara, sus gafas cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos a través del cristal, un vaquero ajustado y desteñido y una camisa de franela a cuadros tipo leñador sustituían al leotardo y el mono de licra que tenia, y sus pies cubiertos por unas bailarinas planas blancas. Edward se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, estaba sencilla, joven, parecía menor de lo que era, y estaba preciosa, con tacones o sin tacones era hermosa.

-Tengo un hambre, uff- dijo Bella cuando estuvo con ellos.

-Por aquí venden unas pizzas espectaculares- dijo Jasper.

-Bueno podemos ir- afirmo Alice.

-¿Vienes Edward?- pregunto Bella viendo al pelirrojo.

Edward volteo a verla, toda una tarde con Bella de nuevo era una idea muy tentadora, verla reír, hablar... si, era muy tentador.

-Una pizza no hará mal- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice aplaudió entusiasmada.

-Genial, nos vamos ahora mismo, Bella tu te vas con Edward, yo tengo que hablarle unos asuntos a Jasper y quiero que sea a solas mientras nos dirigimos al restaurante,- dijo la menuda chica, hablando de manera apresurada y un brillo de maldad cruzo sus ojos- y Edward trata de quitarte un poco tu apariencia arrogante de "soy el dueño del mundo"- dijo mientras se adentraba en el coche de Jasper.

Edward y Bella se quedaron de un pieza viendo como la menuda chica se montaba en el auto y su esposo siguiéndola con una extraña sonrisa en la cara. Ambos se vieron las caras incrédulos, estallando en carcajadas cuando se vieron bien las expresiones; se montaron el el auto aun riéndose de lo ocurrido, pasaron una mano por sus cabellos, alborotandolos mas si era posible, Edward volteo a ver a su compañera de viaje, la cual aun tenia plasmada una sonrisa incrédula por la actitud de su hermana, y aprovechando que estaba distraída observo su perfil. Hermoso. Perfecto. Elegante. Único. Bella volteo en ese momento al sentirse observada, encontrándose con la mirada jade de Edward escrutándola detenidamente, provocando que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de un rosa fuerte, desviando la mirada de él.

-Tenemos que irnos Edward, ellos ya arrancaron- dijo Bella con la voz mas aguda de lo normal señalando a los chicos que ya habían avanzado.

Edward volteo su mirada al frente, efectivamente para ver el auto de Jasper avanzar por la calle.

Suspiro, encendió el auto y avanzo, siguiendo a los chicos que iban al frente guiándolos. Ninguno dio nada, el silencio que se había cernido entre ellos era lo bastante cómodo, por lo que Bella se relajo visiblemente desde que salio del estudio, y se recostó del espaldar del asiento. Miro por la ventanilla, observando como las luces de Nueva York se encendían en la tarde. tuvo ganas de escuchar música.

-¿Puedes poner música por favor?- pregunto.

Edward volteo a verla aprovechando que se habían detenido en un semáforo. Sonrió ladeadamente y encendió el reproductor.

De inmediato las notas que encabezan la canción _For You _empezaron a sonar por los altavoces.

Bella se quedo estática cuando la escucho, para que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro lentamente.

-Tenia años sin escucharla- dijo sin poder quitarse su sonrisa.

**Tarjetas de princesa me envía **  
><strong>Con sus recuerdos <strong>  
><strong>Oh, los ojos de taberna brillan vacantes <strong>  
><strong>Para verla has de forzar la mirada <strong>  
><strong>Herida profundamente en la batalla <strong>  
><strong>Estoy disecado como un soldado sin inmutarse <strong>  
><strong>Por su sonrisa de Cheshire estaré en formación <strong>  
><strong>Ella es todo lo que quiero<em>.<em>**

**Pero dejaste que tus paredes azules **

**Se interpusieran entre estos hechos **  
><strong>Cariño, saca a tus explotadores de mi espalda <strong>  
><strong>Ni siquiera me diste tiempo <strong>  
><strong>De cubrir mis huellas <strong>  
><strong>Me dijiste: «Aquí tienes tu espejo y tu diábolo» <strong>  
><strong>Pero yo no vine a por esas cosas <strong>  
><strong>Estoy seguro de que tú también lo sabes <strong>  
><strong>Vine a por ti, por ti, vine a por ti <strong>  
><strong>Pero tú no necesitabas mi urgencia <strong>  
><strong>Vine a por ti, por ti, vine a por tí <strong>  
><strong>Pero tu vida era una larga emergencia <strong>  
><strong>Y tu fila de multitudes me incita <strong>  
><strong>Oh, y mis oleadas eléctricas se desatan<strong>

Una canción dedicada a ella, y la arrogante sonrisa se fue formando en la cara de Edward.

...

Estaban sentados en la mesa redonda de la pizzeria, y aunque la imagen era de lo mas normal, era para reírse ver como la gente pasaba y los veía y no podían evitar las miradas de asombro al ver semejantes personas, porque ver a dos chicos guapísimos y dos chicas preciosas no era cosa de todos los días. Edward se había quitado el abrigo y la americana, se había arremangado los puños de la camisa y aflojo su corbata, su cabello mas desordenado que de costumbre daba el toque final a su cambio de apariencia de rey de Nueva York a joven despreocupado y arrogante. Bella con su misma ropa, el único cambio, fue la pañoleta roja que sujetaba su cabello para que no cubriera su cara. Alice desordeno mas su corte asimétrico y en puntas, y se desabrocho el cardigan, dejando a la vista el ajustado top que cubría su torso. Y Jasper, cambiando su apariencia de hombre correcto y decente, con los puños de su camisa azul marino arremangados hasta los codos, los primeros dos botones desabrochados mostrando el poco vello de su pecho casi invisible por ser muy rubio, y su usual cabello correctamente peinado apuntando a todas partes resaltando su largo. Estaban en una actitud despreocupada, juvenil, dejando a un lado que podían verlos, reconocerlos, solo era una salida en la tarde con los amigos comiendo una pizza y tomando unas cervezas. Eran cuatro jóvenes atractivos para la vista, aunque se dejo bien claro quien llamaba la atención entre el cuarteto de pavo reales, cuando dos chicas rubias y siliconas por aquí y por allá, dejaron sus números de teléfonos en la mesa, una recostando descaradamente solo por unos segundos sus falsos pechos a Edward en la cara, dejandole una mueca de alarma y asco al pelirrojo, provocando las carcajadas de los chicos.

-Rayos Cullen, con razón no sales- dijo Jasper riéndose fuertemente.

-No llevamos ni cinco minutos en el restaurante y ya tienes como diez números de teléfono- dijo Alice.

-Solo han sido cinco, es bajo a diferencia de otros lugares- dijo Edward aun con una expresión de asco.

Bella solamente rió suavemente.

comieron, bebieron, discutieron, rieron, era como si cualquier cosa, cualquier catástrofe que ocurriera afuera no pudiera distraerlos, ellos estaban en su mundo, lejos de todos y de todo.

cuando salieron de pizzeria, Alice hizo una mueca, llamando la atención de Bella.

-¿Que tienes duende?- pregunto a su amiga, dejando a Edward y Jasper discutiendo algo.

-Creo que la pizza no me cayo muy bien que digamos, me siento un poco mal- eso parece que lo escucho Jasper, porque de inmediato se volteo a su esposa.

-¿Que tienes duende?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación viendo a su esposa, pero sin dejar la expresión que usaban para llamarla.

-Me siento un poco mal, me duele el estomago y estoy un poco mareada- dijo Alice recostándose un poco de su esposo.

El rostro de Jasper se contorsiono de la preocupación, había estado así estos días, y creyó que se había mejorado porque amaneció mejor, pero parece que ese no era el caso.

-Te llevare a casa,- dijo guiando a Alice al auto- ¿Crees que puedas llevar a Bella? se ha sentido mal estos días y quiero ver que pasa esta noche para ver si tengo que llevarla al medico, no ha sido normal su estado de salud- le dijo a Edward.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te molesta verdad?- pregunto a Bella.

-No tranquilo, llévala, avísame cualquier cosa- dijo Bella besando la mejilla de Jasper.

Jasper asintió besando de regreso a Bella, entro en el auto y se fue a su casa. Edward y Bella se quedaron en la acera viendo como el auto se aleja en la noche, suspiraron pesadamente y se dirigieron al auto. Edward condujo por la noche de Nueva York, siguiendo las indicaciones de Bella para llegar a su casa. Llegaron a un edificio de ladrillos un tanto viejo, pero bonito y que daba la apriencia de que ahi habian ocurrido grandes cosas y que tenia su historia; Edward se bajo para abrirle la puerta a Bella, quien espero pacientemente a que lo hiciera cuando vio su gesto, la acompañoa la puerta de entranda que se abria con una llave, y espero junto a ella mientras ella buscaba las llaves en su bolso y sosteniendole una bolsa donde estaban el leotardo, la licra y las punteras.

-Aqui estan,- dijo savando las llaves y levantando la mirada para ver a Edward- gracias por traerme, no me hacia ninguna gracia venirme en bus, este barrio da miedo de noche.

-Tranquila, no es nada, creo que esto es tuyo- dijo tendiendole la bolsa.

Bella rio.

-Gracias Edward, te debo una, hago el mejor chocolate caliente asi que un dia de estos tendras el honor de tomarlo- le dijo Bella riendo suavemente.

-Espero con ansias ese chocolate, y no es que sea amigo de el por cierto- le respondio el pelirrojo, ganandose una hermosa sonrisa por parte de la chica.

-Vaya, algo de ti, en el poco tiempo que nos llevamos conociendo nunca me has dicho nada que no fueran tus gustos musicales, he hablado mas yo- dijo Bella con ironia.

Edward rio con un resoplido.

-Para yo contarte mi vida tiene que ser un dia en el que nadie nos moleste, y creo que si lo hago saldras corriendo- dijo Edward con un aire melancolico.

-Yo creo que sera al reves- susurro la morena por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para que no la escuchara.

-No sabia que tu practicabas gimnasia ritmica- dijo Edward recostandose ligeramente de la puerta.

-Emepece un poco despues del ballet, no me gustaba mucho mi carrera al principio, por este deporte fue que le agarre el amor al baile, es bueno y me ayuda con la flexibilidad en el ballet, y aun lo sigo practicando, siempre me pongo a pensar y llego a la conclusion de que sino hubiera seguido con el baile, yo hubiera llegado a ser una gran gimnasta, quizas me hubiera ido por artistica y hubiera llegado a las olimpiadas a esta edad- dijo Bella con aire pensativo.

Edward se le quedo viendo y asintio a su conclusion, tanto como bailarina como gimnasta, Bella hubiera tenido una buena carrera por las dos cosas, por cualquiera que decidiera.

-Poco a poco vamos conociendonos Cullen, ahora sabes que soy gimnasta y yo se que no te gusta mucho el chocolate caliente- dijo Bella riendose.

Edward bufo tratando de parecer indignado.

-Ya no voy a contarte nada.

-Puedo ser muy persuasiva Cullen- dijo Bella dandole una mirada coqueta para despues reirse como una niña.

_hablame asi de nuevo y te doy el mundo,_ penso Edward para si.

Bella termino de reirse y observo a Edward, quien la veia fijamente con un fantasma de sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrio solo con las comisuras de su boca, se acerco a Edward y con un esfuerzo, forzo un poco mas sus puntas y se paro en ellas en los tenis para besarle la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Edward- dijo Bella en su oido.

-Buenas noches Bella- dijo Edward en el oido de la chica, bañando el cuello de ella con su aliento, erizando la piel de Bella.

Se separo del pelirrojo de malagana, el olor de Edward era embriagador, y no quiso perderlo solo quiso tenerla impregnada en la piel. Sonrio amablemente al pelirrojo, abrio la puerta y despidiendose con la mano por ultima vez entro al edificio.

En el apartamento, Bella se tiro literalmente en el sofa grande que habia en la pequeña sala mirando al techo, suspirando. Se puso a pensar en la sensacion de esta tarde cuando vio la intesidad de los ojos de Edward mientras ella hacia su serie individual en el estudio, penso en la tarde que pasaron, las pequeñas miradas que compartian cuando Alice y Jasper no prestaban atencion a su alrededor por estar en su burbuja personal, penso en el viaje a su casa, en el silencio de ambos, en la comodidad de la compañia, en la pequeña conversacion que tuvieron en la puertadel edificio, sonriendo incredula cuando se acordo que no le gustaba mucho el chocolate, penso en el beso de despedida, en su aliento bañando su cuello, su piel erizandose cuando el aliento de el hizo contacto con su cuello, la necesidad de no alejarse, el capricho de tener su esencia, su olor impregnado en su piel. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, froto su frente frustrada y se levanto y camino a su habitacion, se cambio la ropa y se coloca la usual camiseta ancha y larga que usaba para dormir, guardo las gafas en la mesilla al lado de la cama, se sento en el banco frente a la peinadora, cepillo su cabello, lo trenzo como costumbre, se lavo los dientes, cerro la puerta con seguro y reviso los seguros de las ventanas y se fue a su cuarto. Se acosto en la cama todavia con sus pensamientos, y fue cuestion de segundos para que todo se volviera negro.

...

_Manos..._

_Manos que apretaban su cintura._

_Unos labios jugaban con los suyos, y a poco que fue agarrando consciencia, aun con los ojos cerrados, sus manos tomaron vida propia, y comenzaron a tocar el rostro de su besador. A medida que tocaba, su mente se extrañaba, porque las facciones les hacian conocidas._

_Los labios se alejaron bajando por su cuello, y ella aprovecho para ver quien era su besador, pero lo que vio fue una mata de cabello cobrizo, casi rojo, pegada en su menton, pero no le dio tiempo, porque la sensacion de esos labios en su cuello era tan fantastica que solo se dejo besar, su mente se habia puesto en blanco y cualquier pensamiento importante en ese momento que hubiera cruzado por su mente quedo en segundo plano. Los labios fueron ascendiendo de nuevo, despacio, dejando una hilera de besos humedos a lo largo de su cuello hasta si quijada. Abrio sus ojos, y una mirada verde bosque se conecto con la suya, relampagueando cuando un gemido escapo de la boca de ella cuandouna de sus manos toco levemente uno de sus pechos._

_-Edward..._

_La sonrisa arrogante no se hizo esperar cuando la cabeza de ella cayo hacia atras, rindiendose a la caricia._

_Una mano intrusa se colo debajo de la camiseta, llego a su otro seno, bajo las copas del sujetador liberando los ahora endurecidos picos de Bella, pellizco uno, y el jadeo de Bella fue fuerte y entrecortado._

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-¡Si!- grito ella cuando el giro su endurecido pico entre sus dedos._

_-¿Estas mojada para mi Swan?_

_-Oh si._

_la otra mano dejo el seno que tocaba por encima de la tela, bajando por sus costados, dejando un camino de fuego por donde pasaba. La respiracion de Bella era erratica, sus jadeos eran fuertes a medida que la presion sobre su pezon se hacia mas fuerte, y podia sentir como ya la humedad comenzaba a escurrirse por sus muslos. La mano de Edward toco su trasero, lo apreto, acercandola mas a el, hasta que su vientre presiono con fuerza la enorme protuberancia que sobresalia de sus pantalones. La mano que tocaba su trasero jugo con el borde de sus bragas, cuando se vino a dar cuenta estaba en pijamas, entiendase por pijamas por camiseta y bragas. Jugo con la prentilla de las bragas de Bella, metiendo una mano pero sin bajarlas como tal._

_-Edward- lloriqueo ella, queria sentirlo._

_-Umm nena, estas muy mojada- dijo Edward tocando su sexo, abriendo sus pliegues y explorando, buscando con su dedo medio el pequeño boton de nervios de Bella._

_Lo consiguio, presionando con fuerza el endurecido boton, provocando un fuerte y delicioso gemido de ella. Movio sus dedos mas alla, consiguiendo su estrecha entrada y jugando con ella, ya provocando que las caderas de ella giraran involuntariamente sobre su mano. Una sonrisa canalla en su rostro._

_-Muy mojada- un dedo dentro de ella._

_-¡Dios!- un jadeo mezclado con un fuerte gemido._

_-Tan estrecha- le susurro en su oido con voz ronca._

_Salio de ella, la cargo como si pesara una pluma y la recosto con cuidado en su cama, abriendo sus piernas en el proceso y posicionandose entre ellas. Acaricio su sexo por encima de la tela de las bragas, aparto un poco la tela y penetro de nuevo con su dedo. Movio en circulos su dedo dentro de ella, tocando las paredes de su vagina, penetro con otro dedo, las caderas de ella alzandose buscando friccion; movio con fuerza sus dedos, su pulgar moviendose en circulos en su clitoris. La habiatcion se lleno de los gemidos y gritos de ella y los jadeos y resoplidos de el. Salio de ella y llevo sus dedos a su boca, degustando de la excitacion de Bella._

_-Delicioso- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante cuando provoco un gemido de ella por ese simple gesto._

_su mano derecha se cerro con fuerza en una de las esquinas de la braga, se inclino sobre ella a su oido y le dijo:_

_-Vine a por ti- le susurro con la voz oscurecida por el deseo._

_Y el sonido de tela rompiendose y el gemido de Bella se escucho en la habitacion..._

_..._

Edward se levanto sobresaltado con la habitacion oscura, iluminada por la tenua luz de la luna, excitado y frustrado.

Bella inhalo fuertemente despertandose, sudorosa y con la sensacion de las manos en su cuerpo aun. Se levanto y abrio la ventana para respirar, la habitacion la sofocaba y el recuerdo de sus sonidos en el sueño aun resonaban en sus oidos, como si hubiera sido real.

De repente cayo. La sensacion de las manos de Edward aun estaban en su cuerpo, podia escuchar los susurros calientes en su oido, la sensacion era demasiado real, como si de verdad hubiera estado ahi.

_Vine a por ti._

la cancion...

_Vine a por ti._

su susurro.

Ella no habia soñado eso, el la habia tocado a distancia.

...

Sus gemidos los escuchaba como si los tuviera en su oido, sus manos ardian como si la hubiera tocado, y en su habitacion resonaban sus jadeos.

-Yo la toque.

...

Ambos despiertos en medio de la madrugada con aquella certeza, confundidos, excitados, frustrados y tan conectados como nunca lo habian estado con otra persona.

_Vine a por ti..._

_Ven por mi..._

_Ven por mi..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uff que capitulo tan dificil de terminar, no de escribir, de terminar, gracias a todas que me dejaron sus reviews, las adoro chicas, son hermosas que nadie les diga lo contrario. Gracias a las que me tienen en favoritos, muchas gracias, pìenso que estoy demasiado bien para ser nueva en esta cosa de escribir jejeje.<em>**

**_Dejen sus reviews sobra que les parecio el capitulo, amare cualquier cosa que tengan que aportar a la historia, a las nuevas diganme que les parece, estoy dispuesta a escuchar comenterios, no se queden calladas me gusta que me ayuden._**

**_For You: Bruce Springsteen._**

**_Nos vemos el proximo capi, mil besos, ciao nenas._**


	4. Chapter 4

La bailarina del Sátiro.

Capítulo 4:

Suposiciones bajo la lluvia.

Un trueno se escuchó afuera, y Bella abrió los ojos rápidamente, como si los acabar de cerrar; y al otro lado de la ciudad Edward observaba por el enorme ventanal como caían las primeras gotas sobre la ciudad.

….

Corrió al baño, y una vez que se inclinó sobre el retrete quedo su desayuno. Alice estaba tirada en el piso del baño, sintiéndose horrible y con la sensación de que se iba a desmayar, y siguió vomitando hasta todo se convirtió en arcadas secas; suspiro pesadamente, temblando de frio y reteniendo las ganas de llorar de frustración al no saber qué es lo que tenía. Cuando creyó que el piso ya no giraba y su vida no peligraba si se caía se levantó, solo para encontrarse con un ceñudo Jasper mirándola desde la puerta de manera clínica y escrupulosa. Alice se quedó pasmada, nunca le había gustado que él la encontrara en estos estado, no importa si su esposo fuera medico; ninguno articulo palabra, solo era una batalla de miradas que, evidentemente gano Jasper. Alice estaba más pálida que de costumbre, enormes sombras negras se ubicaban debajo de sus ojos por haber dormido mal anoche y los últimos tres días, sus labios estaban resecos y partidos, no soportaba alimento solido por más de quince minutos y aunque trato de darle algo más que crema de desayuno, todo quedo en el retrete.

-Creí que ya te habías ido- dijo Alice con voz temblorosa.

Jasper no contesto.

-Por favor Jazz no me mires así- le suplico la pelinegra a punto de llorar.

-¿Cómo te miro entonces?- le pregunto el rubio con la voz ronca por la preocupación.

Alice suspiro aliviada al escuchar la voz de su esposo, cosa que no duro mucho al ver la entonación.

-Jazz…- la voz de ella esta tildada de advertencia.

-No iré a trabajar hoy, me quedare contigo- dijo Jasper entrando al baño y quitándose el saco que usaba para trabajar.

Alice tembló… pero no de frio.

-Tú, iras a trabajar- dijo con voz calmada.

-Alice…

-Alice nada Jasper, basta, el hecho de que tengo una estúpida gripe no es suficiente excusa para que no vayas a trabajar, ayer te tomaste el día por favor no me hagas discutir más- la voz de la chica era dura.

-No voy a dejarte sola, me enferma nada el solo pensamiento de que te quedes sola aun así sea una estúpida gripe, ¿No entiendes mi necesidad de cuidarte?- le pregunto acercándose, quedando a centímetros de la cara de su esposa.

El gesto de la pelinegra era duro y hosco, no admitía replica, pero Jasper era fuerte al igual que ella, y el ambiente del baño se puso tenso debido a la batalla de voluntades que ocurría ahí. Ninguno apartaba la mirada, la electricidad crecía, y la tensión era tan palpable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo; estuvieron así por interminables cinco minutos, hasta que Jasper con los labios fruncidos cerro los ojos y se apartó de su mujer, sentándose en la tapa del retrete con su cara entre sus manos, suspirando pesadamente. Alice cerro sus ojos, ellos nunca se gritaban, solo se miraban, y eso era peor, podías sentir el enojo de la otra persona tocando tu piel. Suspiro, se giró hacia su esposo y se puso en cuclillas frente a él, quedando a la misma altura de su rostro, observo el ahora despeinado cabello de Jasper, rubio, casi dorado de lo claro que era, paso su mano por él, alborotándolo más, se acercó y beso la cabeza de su esposo con dulzura. Terco y todo ella lo amaba con desesperación, nada cambiaria eso.

-No es que no quiera tener aquí, adoro cuando estas en casa y me vuelvo loca cuando te tienes que quedar en la clínica hasta tarde , no duermo, pero he aprendido con el tiempo que eso es lo que tú haces, y recuerdo muy bien cuando tu madre me dijo que ser esposa de un médico no era fácil, entiendo ahora, y el hecho de que sea tu esposa no significa que vas a arriesgar lo que te dejo tu padre, por favor Jazz, no lo tomes a mal, solo quiero que entiendas que estaré bien, puedo llamar a Bella y decirle que venga, o Rosalie, pero por favor quédate tranquilo y dame un voto de confianza, puedo cuidarme sola mientras no estas, ve a trabajar, ponte al tanto, te llamare al medio día para que sepas que estoy bien, nada va a pasarme- le dijo con voz dulce y cariñosa, viendo como los eléctricos ojos azules de su esposo la miraban con amor y cariño y un deje de preocupación.

El ceño de Jasper se frunció de nuevo, y Alice suspiro exasperada creyendo que se iba a negar otra vez.

-Me iré a trabajar cuando Bella llegue, no quiero dejarte a la intemperie- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio.

Sí, terco y todo, Alice lo amaba.

La pelinegra sonrió divertida, y se acercó a su esposo para plantarle un suave beso en sus labios; Jasper tomo el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos, una viajo a su nuca, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para profundizar el beso, permitiéndose sentir el dulce y tibio tacto de los labios de su esposa en los suyos, hundiéndose en un mar de sensaciones en el que siempre terminaba cuando besaba aquellos labios. El ambiente tenso del baño fue cambiando, hasta llegar a una electricidad tan palpable que hizo que la piel de ambos se erizara, y ya todo iba a ir por otro camino sino fuera porque Jasper se separó de la boca de su esposa y beso su mejilla.

-Tengo que trabajar- le susurró al oído con malicia.

-Eres un idiota- le respondió la pelinegra sonriendo con malicia- si tienes que ir a trabajar- y se levantó, dejando a Jasper pasmado.

Camino fuera del baño en dirección a la cocina, sintiendo los pasos de su esposo pisándole los talones y su azul mirada clavada en su trasero. Desde ahora usaría esos pantaloncillos para andar en la casa. Llego al teléfono que estaba en la mesa de centro en la sala, marco el número de Bella y se tiro en el sofá sintiéndose mejor y con su esposo al lado, sintiendo como una de las callosas manos de Jasper subía por su pierna.

-¿Hola?- la voz de Bella se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Bells- le dijo Alice aun sonriendo con suficiencia cuando sintió la boca de Jasper en su cuello.

-Alice, gracias a Dios, estaba preocupada, ¿estás bien?

-Amanecí un poco mal, pero quisiera que vinieras a hacerme compañía, no me apetece quedarme sola en la casa y a Jasper tampoco- le dijo mientras suspiraba entregada al beso de su marido.

-Claro duende, pero tardare un poco, hay bastante tráfico y está lloviendo.

-Tranquila yo te espero, Jasper estará conmigo hasta que llegues- la risa ronca de Jasper erizo la piel de Alice.

-De acuerdo, estaré allá como en unos treinta minutos.

-Nos vemos Bells- colgó.

Jasper reía con la frente apoyada en el hueco del cuello de Alice.

-Solo a ti te puede salir la voz normal cuando te están seduciendo querida- le dijo su esposo volviendo a la tarea de besarla.

-Y tú eres un idiota, pero Bella tardara treinta minutos en llegar, así que te daré algo para que tengas una buena razón para llegar temprano a casa- le dijo apartándolo.

Jasper se quedó recostado del espaldar del sofá, y Alice se sentó a horcadas descaradamente encima de él, unió su boca con la de su esposo y la tensión que había en el baño se movió a la sala.

-Quien diría que te pones así de picara cuando estas enferma- le dijo Jasper, su voz amortiguada por el cuello de su esposa mientras la camiseta que ella cargada voló por los aires.

-Estoy empezando a creer que no estoy enferma,- la risa de Jasper resonó contra su mejilla, mandando un escalofrió por su columna vertebral- y me encanta que hoy no cargues corbata- le dijo abriendo la camisa, mandando los botones por todas partes y captando la boca de su esposo en un beso fiero.

Porque lo que menos le importaba ahora eran unos estúpidos botones…

…

A la media hora, Jasper tenía una camisa nueva (elegida por Alice), el saco puesto de nuevo, esta vez sí cargaba corbata, su cabello estaba más desastroso que nunca y una enorme sonrisa, mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos adornada su rostro. Alice solamente rodaba los ojos por la felicidad que irradiaba, aunque creía que ella también tenía una sonrisa ridícula en la cara.

El timbre sonó. Jasper abrió la puerta.

-Bells, hola- beso la mejilla de la chica, aun con la ridícula sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola Jazz, estas de buen humor hoy- le dijo una Bella sonriente por la actitud del chico.

-Digamos que me desperté bien- le dijo Jasper con una intención oculta ganadose un bufido y una mirada cómplice de su esposa.

-Hola a ti también- dijo Bella sonriendo a una ofuscada Alice, o eso creía ella.

-Hola Bells, perdón por molestar, pero él es muy maniático- dijo la pelinegra apuntando a su todavía sonriente esposo. Quería patearlo.

-No lo culpo- dijo Bella ganándose un giño de Jasper quien tomo su maletín.

-Me retiro damas, tengo que ir a salvar vidas- dijo Jasper de forma enigmática haciendo que las dos chicas presentes rodaran los ojos.

Jasper se acercó a Bella, beso su mejilla en forma de despedida, y beso rápidamente los labios de Alice antes de salir por la puerta dijo:

-Llámenme si ocurre algo y no inventen mucho- giño un ojo a las dos chicas y se fue.

Alice suspiro.

-Esta loco- dijo tumbándose en el sofá.

-Sí, pero es tu loco- le dijo Bella riéndose y sentándose en un sillón individual frente a su amiga.

Alice rio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto la morena.

-Fatal, pero estoy mejor que esta mañana cuando me levante, mi desayuno se lo llevo el retrete, literalmente- contesto Alice ceñuda viendo el techo.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-¿Los síntomas?- pregunto Bella.

-Vómito, desorientación, desmayos, anoche me desmaye, dolores de cabeza agudos, no es posible que no pueda tomar alimento sólido y que no dure ni quince minutos en mi estómago- contesto Alice.

-Bueno seguro es algo viral, en estos días, quien sabe- dijo la morena parándose para ir a la cocina.

Entro y abrió la nevera, saco el cartón de jugo y un vaso, se sirvió y volvió a la sala, donde su amiga había prendido la tv y puesto lifetime, estaban pasando Dance Moms y ese programa les gustaba a ambas.

-¿Cómo te fue la navidad con tus padres?- pregunto Alice.

-Estuvo bien, Seattle es hermosa en invierno, pero aunque no lo creas extrañaba la locura de esta ciudad- le respondió riendo.

-Me sorprende- dijo Alice con la voz pintada por el sarcasmo, haciendo reír más fuerte a Bella.

Estuvieron así toda la mañana, riendo y viendo el maratón de su serie favorita, una mañana normal y común entre ellas cuando no tenían nada que hacer.

….

La lluvia caía a cantaros en la ciudad, y desde el enorme ventanal de su oficina veía como la ciudad se volvía incluso más insoportable por la lluvia. Volvió a sentarse en su imponente escritorio, volvió al trabajo, trabajo al que trato de prestarle atención pero no pudo, solo eran más peticiones, más reuniones, más carroñeros que querían algo de él, y la mayoría eran de la empresa de Irina pidiendo que reconsiderara la propuesta de tal mujer, solo en sus más oscuros y estúpidos sueños esa mujer lograría convencer a Edward dios de nueva york Cullen de una fusión con esa empresa. Suspiro recostándose en la silla, restregó su mano contra sus ojos, y obligando al sueño abandonar su cuerpo se sumergió en el trabajo.

Eran las dos de la tarde ya, y quería salir de la maldita oficina, así que buscando la mejor excusa para irse, llamo a la casa de su hermana, así preguntaría como se sentía. Eso lo hizo palidecer, y sintió el peor hermano del mundo por no haber llamado a su hermana, pero la voz que contesto el teléfono fue como si un coro de ángeles cantara para él.

-¿Hola?- la voz de Bella se escuchó en la otra línea.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Edward aun sorprendido y un sentimiento desconocido se hinchaba en su pecho.

-¿Edward? Hola, creí que estabas trabajando- dijo Bella tratando de ocultar su extraña sonrisa que amenazaba con adornar su rostro.

-Sí, estoy trabajando, pero quería saber cómo estaba Alice- dijo sonriendo ladeadamente.

-Bueno, está bien, mejor que esta mañana y no devolvió el pollo que le cocine, no se quiere parar del sofá y como me gusta cocinar no puse pero- Bella rio.

-Si es holgazana, pásamela- le pidió.

Bella le dio el teléfono a su amiga, quien estuvo hablando con su hermano como por una hora, riéndose, regañándolo, siendo regañada y diciendo que viniera para la cena que Bella prepararía un arroz con vegetales y ensalada cesar exquisita, y para lo mucho que le costó decir que sí, Alice sonrió grandemente. No quería adelantar hechos, pero parece que su misión iba por buen camino.

-Nos vemos más tarde hermano- se despidió la pelinegra un tanto reticente, ella era muy unida con su hermano y le costaba dejarlo cuando hablaban así.

-Nos vemos a la cena duendecillo, pórtate bien y llámame si me necesitas- le dijo Edward.

-Lo hare, adiós- colgó.

Alice suspiro y volteo a ver a su amiga sentada frente a ella. Para Bella ver la dinámica con la que se trataban esos dos hermanos era única, se preguntó si sería así con Emmet. El resto de la tarde la pasaron durmiendo, la pobre Alice estaba cansada, y después del consomé que le dio Bella para que bajara un poco lo pesado de la comida y no le cayera mal se quedó rendida literalmente. Se acostó en el sofá y también durmió un poco, entiéndase por poco, se levantó a las cinco y media de la tarde, cuando su IPhone sonó por un mensaje de Jasper, diciéndole que tenía que quedarse a hacer guardia y que llegaría tarde a la casa, pero que se quedara para acompañarla y que si no había problemas se quedara a dormir ahí. Bella suspiro pesadamente, se levantó del sofá, camino a la habitación de la duende para encontrarla efectivamente dormida, fue al baño que estaba ahí mismo para no caminar más. Le llamo la atención un pequeño calendario que estaba junto a un botiquín de primeros auxilios, se acercó y reviso, confirmando su sospecha de que era el calendario menstrual de Alice. Su amiga era precisa como un reloj, eso lo sabía, se giró para buscar una toalla para secarse las manos pero no había, abrió uno de los gabinetes pero era de artículos personales, viendo de refilón el paquete de tampones recién comprado, dio con el gabinete de toallas y saco una, y cuando iba saliendo algo la detuvo, el calendario marcaba veintitrés, se giró de nuevo de nuevo y abrió el gabinete personal de Alice, para efectivamente confirmar que el paquete de tampones no había sido abierto, y que su amiga no había tenido síntomas de menstruar. Y dos posibilidades alumbraron como un bombillo la cabeza de Bella.

O su amiga tenía un desorden hormonal.

O Alice estaba embarazada.

Salió del baño a la cocina en estado neutro, solo con esas dos frases en la cabeza. Saco los ingredientes para empezar a cocinar la cena, se amarro el cabello en una cola alta, se subió la manga de su jersey de pico negro, puso a hervir el agua para el arroz y empezó a cortar los vegetales. Todo el tiempo que estuvo cocinando las dos posibilidades ocuparon sus pensamientos, y no pudo quitar de su mente la palabra embarazada; tener a Alice embarazada seria genial, ella quería que sus amigos tuvieran hijos, pero a pesar de lo precisa que era su amiga con la menstruación, Alice tenía un problema hormonal grave, y eso dificultaba la concepción de hijos, ya que su futuro era ciego a la hora de formar familia, y no quiso que sus amigos pasaran el mal rato de creer de que por fin podían tener una familia y terminara siendo una de las crisis hormonales de Alice en las que no veía menstruación por meses y le daban interminables dolores. En silencio, Bella hizo una oración por su amiga, pidiéndole a ese Dios que no permitiera que sus amigos pasaran por eso. El sonido de la puerta la sobresalto, dejo de picar el pimiento, le bajo la flama al arroz y fue a atender. Frente a ella, Edward Cullen se alzaba en su estatura, imponente y glorioso, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caerse de la impresión.

-Bella- dijo Edward en forma de saludo.

-Hola Edward- dijo Bella sonriéndole dulcemente.

El gigante Cullen se inclinó a besar la mejilla de la chica antes de pasar, dejando a Bella pasmada solo unos segundos, para después reaccionar con una sonrisita apenas visible. Edward dejo su maletín en el suelo junto al sofá, se irguió y respiro profundamente para bajar el estrés, se quitó el abrigo seguido de la americana y arremango los puños de su camisa hasta sus codos, aflojo su corbata y paso una mano por su cabello, sin percatarse que desde la cocina, Bella veía aquel simple gesto y fue lo más hermoso y sensual que ella había visto. Oh sí, podían decir lo que quisieran, pero el simple ritual de quitarse los abrigos para estar más cómodo, era un acto de seducción involuntaria que él no sabía qué hacía, a pesar de saberse hermoso. Sacudio su cabeza para alejar pensamientos distractorios y se dedico a preparar la cena. Edward por su parte aspiro el aroma del arroz cocinandose con los vegetales, sonrio ante la imagen que se formo en su cabeza, y camino por la sala; casualmente (digo casualmente para no decir intencional y aprovechando que su hermana por lo visto estaba dormida) paso a un lado del magnifico reproductor de musica, y coloco uno de los discos mas viejos de su hermana, un clasico del jazz y el favorito de la sombra Cullen. las notas de una banda de jazz comenzaron a llenar el ambiente hasta la cocina, y la voz de Ella Fitzgerald salio entre los altavoces orgullosa cantando Blue Moon.

Bella en la cocina casi se corta con el cuchillo al escuchar la cancion, y no supo identificar la intencion con que un tal pelirrojo paseandose anarquico por la sala habia puesto la cancion, pero se dedico a escuchar aquella voz que le encanto a los diez años y que le daba esa inspiracion para bailar como lo hacia.

**Luna triste  
>tú me viste sola,<br>sin un sueño en mi corazón,  
>sin un amor en mí.<strong>

**Luna triste,  
>tu sabías porqué estaba ahí,<br>tú me escuchaste rezar,  
>por alguien que pudiera cuidarme.<br>Y entonces apareció ante mí,  
>el único que mis brazos abrazaron.<br>He oído que alguien susurra: "por favor, adórame",  
>y cuando miré, la luna se había vuelto dorada. <strong>

Nunca entenderia que lo llevo a poner esa cancion, pero estaba sonando y Bella comenzo a mover sus pies al ritmo de la hermosa cancion que la guiaba a un mundo donde ella no habia cometido tantas faltas, donde ella creia que merecia el mundo y mas.

Edward entro despacio a la cocina, buscando a Bella con la mirada, quedandose embelesado en su rostro cuando la vio, sumergida en la cancion. Ella aun no se percataba de que el estaba ahi, y lo supo fue cuando apago la hornilla y se puso a bailar, para sentir como unos fuertes y calientes brazos la sostuvieron, una en su cintura y otra sosteniendo su mano derecha, las dos apretando con fuerza, como si no la quisieran dejar ir, y un cuerpo comenzo a bailar al compas de la hermosa musica; abrio los ojos, solo para encontrarse con aquella mirada que habia soñado desde la primera vez que la vio, sonrio picara, y viendolo a traves de sus pestañas, apreto su agarre tanto como el de él, y comenzaron a bailar, mientras los acordes se hacian mas fuertes.

-No sabia que bailaba señor Cullen- le dijo con malicia mientras la hacia girar y se iban desplazando por la amplia cocina.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabe señorita Swan y no estoy seguro de que me guste que las sepa- le refuto él dandole una sonrisa mojabragas.

Bella alzo una ceja, y con esa actitud juguetona y retadora siguieron bailando. De repente, el meson de desayuno no estaba, la cocina habia desaparecido y todo se volvio negro para ellos excepto el blanco suelo donde ellos bailaban. El mundo habia desaparecido en los ojos del otro, y la batalla de miradas era tan fuerte que podia decirse, que literalmente el marrón y el verde se fusionaban. Ellos estaban perdidos en mares oscuros, mas alla de todo y de todos y sin prestarle atencion a mas nada que a ellos mismos, que no se dieron cuenta que Alice estaba en la puerta de la cocina observandolos con asombro y felicidad, y quiso llorar de la alegria, estaba sensible ultimamente pero no sabia porque, asi que no le presto mucha atencion, se fue caminando otra vez a la sala, con cuidado de no romper aquel aire mistico y unico que habian formado aquellos dos, aunque ella estaba segura de que podia sonar platillos y ellos aun estarian encerrados en aquella burbuja. La cancion iba terminando, y con ella el aire magico y personalizado que se habia armado entre aquellos dos seres, lo cual los regreso a la realidad como si les hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fria en la cabeza. Bella suspiro, alejandose de Edward hacia la olla donde ella preparaba la cena; temblaba, pero no de frio, no de placer, era una sensacion diferente, un sentimiento distinto que habia nacido en ese pequeño baile que no supo identificar. Ella era alguien obervadora y podia oler la porqueria a kilometros, pero esta vez, el sentimiento era bueno, no le resultaba amenazante y quien lo provoco fue el ser mas amargado y hosco del planeta. Nada tenia sentido. Y sinceramente, Edward tampoco entendia mucho que era lo que pasaba con él.

-Pondre la mesa- dijo el pelirrojo captando la atencion de la morena.

Bella alzo la mirada, quedandose prendada a la intensidad que esta transmitia, y un brillo de complicidad estaba en los ojos de Edward. Seguramente habia lo mismo en los de ella, pues él solo sonrio apenas con la comisura de su boca, saco los manteles individuales de uno de los gabinetes y salio al comedor, Alice entraba en ese momento.

-Buenas noches duende, crei que estabas muerta- la voz de Bella esta tildada por el sarcasmo.

-No te dare ese placer todavia- la ironia en la de la duende.

Bella hizo un teatral puchero, fingiendo fastidio.

Alice rodo los ojos.

La cena fue agradable, la compañia era ideal, las conversaciones estaban adaptadas, y la musica aun seguia sonando, dandole un ambiente muy años veinte. Pero en el mismo momento que Ella Fitzgerald comenzo a cantar Fever, la batalla de miradas en la mesa dirigida por Edward y Bella, era tan palpable, la tension era tan fuerte que Alice creyo que explotarian el apartamento.

Hubo un momento en el que Alice se habia ido, dejando a Cullen y Swan solos de nuevo, pero esta vez, la realidad de las suposiciones de Bella opaco cualquier intencion doble que hubiera en la compañia que tenian.

-Edward, creo que Alice esta embarazada- lanzo de golpe.

Edward se ahogo con el cafe que estaba tomando. Cuando pudo recuperar la respiracion, con voz ronca le dijo gravemente:

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Claro que no, nunca jugaria con eso- le refuto la morena.

-Eso es un peligro para la vida de ella ¿Lo sabias?- le pregunto ceñudo.

-Claro que lo se, no te diria lo que supongo si no supiera el riesgo en el que se encuentra- exclamo Bella en voz baja.

-Sabes que ellos tienen la posibilidad de tener hijos o no, ademas que si los tienen la enfermedad de Alice puede ser hereditaria y los hijos pueden salir con ella o no sobrevivir en su formacion o ser prematuros lo que seria peor- la voz de Edward era contenida.

-Lo se,- la voz de la morena se quebro, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- no quiero que pasen por eso, no ellos, no se lo merecen, yo se lo que es perder un hijo, y no le he dicho nada para no ilusionarla, ella quiere hijos y Jazz tambien y me pone triste saber que el futuro de tener una familia es incierto- pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Por segunda vez en su vida, Edward Cullen la abrazo para consolarla, dejo que Bella sollozara en su pecho, y el trato, por todos los medios, estar fuerte para la mejor amiga de su hermana, pero lo que en realidad estaba era aterrado. El tenia que tener el control de todo, y con solo una suposicion, su mundo de control tenia la oportunidad de desmoronarse.

-Tranquila, todo se arreglara, quizas solamente es una de sus crisis- le dijo mas pa él que para ella.

-¿Y si no lo es?- la voz ronca era amortiguada por su pecho.

El pelirrojo suspiro.

-Entonces pediremos a quien sea que este alla arriba por ellos, es lo unico que queda por hacer- le dijo tratando de que no se transparentara la desesperacion que se habia formado en su pecho.

El saxofon sonaba tristemente por los altavoces, afuera llovia a cantaros, un trueno se escucho y la misma frase repiqueteaba en la mente de Edward, aterrandolo ante el incierto futuro.

_Creo que Alice esta embarazada..._

_no, por favor, no, aun no la quiero perder._

Y en silencio, por primera vez en muchos años, Edward Cullen oro, y le pidio al Dios que no le quitara sus bendiciones tan rapido.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo corto ya se, pero es solo una pequeña parte del comienzo de la verdadera historia de Jasper y Alice en el fic.<strong>

**Alice sufre de hipertiroidismo, una enfermedad que afecta al sistema endocrino y mas que todo a la glandula tiroidea, la encargada de liberar las hormonas del cuerpo y la que permite la menstruacion. Esta enfermedad es incurable, solo se trata, una vez que te la diagnostican hay que tratarla a tiempo, sino las consecuencias seria un cancer tiroideo o cirugia para extraer la glandula, la segunda traeria como consecuencia tomar pildoras toda la vida y no poder tener hijos, ya que al extraerla, se deja de menstruar, porque aunque se necesitan ovulos para hacerlo, dicha glandula libera las hormonas necesarias para la formacion de este. Tecnicamente, los que sufren de tal enfermedad, son propensos a quedar esteriles; yo sufri de eso y gracias a Dios me la trataron con tiempo, pero se la desesperacion que se siente cuando te dicen que es posible que no tengas hijos y yo quiero ser mama algun dia, no lo digo por lastima, sino que en este capitulo puse un poco de mi experiencia, un poco de mi para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado el capi, prometo actualizar despues del treinta y uno y posiblemente sean dos.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todas las que me tienen en favoritos, por sus comentarios, son hermosas chicas, mil gracias.**

**nos vemos el proximo capi, besos**


	5. Chapter 5

La bailarina del Sátiro.

Capítulo 5:

Recibiendo el año nuevo.

_Vine a por ti…_

Bella se despertó sobresaltada, respirando agitadamente y con la misma sensación del sueño que tuvo días atrás. Suspiro, se llevo sus manos a su rostro y exhalo como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración, restregó sus manos contra sus ojos y observo como la luz del día llenaba la habitación; se levanto y camino al baño, aun un poco dormida pero acordándose perfectamente de lo que soñó, se miro en el espejo, y suspiro pesadamente a su reflejo. Las sombras debajo de sus ojos demostraba cuanto había llorado el día anterior, y la realidad que abarcaba la vida de Alice le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza; el hecho de que existiera la suposición de que Alice estuviera embarazada, cambiaba la perspectiva de las cosas, porque si era verdad, los cuidados que tenía que tener su amiga eran demasiado cuidadosos para la vida que ella tenía, y aun así, con todo la posibilidad de que los riesgos que pueda tener el embarazo, producto de su enfermedad, hacia que las posibilidades de perder al bebe fueran más altas incluso que la misma oportunidad de quedar embarazada. Suspiro tristemente, hoy tenía que hablar con ella, tenían que salir de esa duda y era mejor que su amiga tuviera los pies en la tierra, la ilusión ahora era su peor enemigo, y no quería ver a su mejor amiga pasar un mal rato.

Marco el número de Alice por su teléfono.

-Alo- contesto la pelinegra.

-Hola duende- la voz de Bella estaba llena de temor y preocupación.

-Hola Bells, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto su amiga ahora preocupada por el deje de su voz.

-Nada hada, solo quería saber cómo estabas, iba a pasar por ahí, quería hablar de algo contigo- le dijo la morena firmemente.

-Creo que ya se dé que es…

-No duende, esto es serio, y te incluye a ti- la voz de Bella congelo a Alice.

-¿Cómo que me incluye a mi?- la voz de Alice demostraba su desconcierto.

Bella suspiro. _No se lo puedo decir por telefono._

-Te lo dire cuando este alla duende, nos vemos- tenia que colgar, su filtro iba a empezar su berborrea y no queria que supiera por telefono.

Saco de su armario un jersey verde bosque, un cardigan negro, unos vaqueros forrados al cuerpo, unas botas con hebilla hasta la rodilla y una bufanda tejida por su madre marrón; hacia frio afuera y la creciente preocupacion no hacia mas que darle mas frio. Ato su cabello en una cola alta, se miro al espejo y suspiro ante su reflejo, ella muy pocas veces se decia lo hermosa que era, y ahora que habia alguien que al parecer valoraba lo mismo, le daba mas confianza en si misma. Iba a sonreir por el pensamiento, cuando una brisa fria, y no precisamente de afuera porque la ventana estaba cerrada, inundo la habitacion, erizando los vellos de la nuca de Bella y tensando su cuerpo.

_¿Hermosa? ¿Te consideras un cisne querida Swan?_

la voz se rea de ella.

_Estas muy equivocada cariño, mosca muerta, frigida, tonta, ¿No encontraste mejor opcion que abrirle las piernas al primero que te dijo que eras bonita? Ilusa, estupida._

_Callate Jane._

_¿Qué me calle? callame, porque al parecer eres buena en eso segun Alec._

_¡Callate!_

_Oh no, la niña Swan esta molesta._

_no me tientes rubia._

Risas.

_Yo se tu pequeño secreto querida, y dejame decirte que él folla espectacular, ¿Te ha follado? ¿O te hace el amor? que cursi querida amiga, personas como el no aman, solo follan de manera sucia y animal para despues dejarte como un mal vicio._

-¡Basta!- grito Bella en la habitacion, sentandose en la cama y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

_Nos volveremos a ver niña Swan, disfruta de tu momento de independencia, porque su obsesion por ti es grande, y te hara pagar por lo que le hiciste a la pequeña Emma._

Bella temblo de rabia, y se levanto dispuesta a enfrentarse con el fantasma por el simple hecho de haber mencionado a su niña. Suya, no de él.

_Ella es mia y de nadie mas._

Tomo su bolso rapido y salio pirada del apartamento, el olor dulzon y desagradable del perfume de aquella mujer estaba impregnado en las paredes, y su pasado se habia instalado en su casa. Haber vuelto a escuchar esa horrible voz, le produjo una sensacion de miedo. La ultima vez que la escucho en carne y hueso, su hija murio a la semana siguiente, ahora iba tras Alice y ella tenia que detenerla a toda costa.

_No permitas que me la quiten, es lo primero bueno y puro que he tenido en realidad desde que murio Emma._

Hacia una plegaria por su amiga, le pedia a Dios que la cuidara, porque si lo que ella pensaba era cierto, otro angel en su vida tendria la posibilidad de marcharse para siempre.

Habia trafico por todos lados, mas de lo usual, era un dia antes del 31 y todos estaban como locos comprando lo que les faltaba para la cena. Iba a pasar el fin de año con Alice, ya habia avisado a sus padres cuando fue a Seattle y les dijo que necesitaba estar ahi, ya tenia todo, e incluso se dio el gusto de comprarse otros hermosos zapatos para el vestido que iba a llevar. Alejo esos pensamientos vanos de su mente, ya habia llegado donde Alice y tenia que poner a su mente a trabajar al cien por cien. No habia nadie en el ascensor, cosa que aprovecho para ordenar sus pensamientos, y pensar bien en lo que le iba a decir a la duende; ella queria hijos, pero sabia que era complicado y entonces tambien tenia miedo de quedar embarazada, sabia las consecuencias que traia tanto como para ella como para el bebe, pero sin embargo ella queria los hijos, y lo que Bella menos queria en estos momentos era que quedara embarazada, sobretodo cuando su enfermedad pasaba por un momento critico. Sin haberse percatado, ya estaba en la puerta del Pent-House, toco el timbre, y respiro profundamente antes de entrar en aquel terreno minado.

Sin embargo la persona que abrio no era la que se esperaba, y no estamos hablando de Jasper.

-Le vas a decir ¿verdad?- la melodiosa y grave voz de Edward hablo desde su imponente altura.

-Si, ¿pasaste la noche con ella siempre?- le pregunto Bella.

-Jasper llego muy tarde y hoy tambien tuvo que ir a trabajar, me llamo porque me dijo que no queria molestarte, pero parece que igual tenias que venir para aca- le dijo el pelirrojo inclinandose para besar la mejilla de la chica.

Bella entro en el grande apartamento, dejo su bolso en el perchero junto su abrigo y cardigan, dejandose solo el jersey y la bufanda. Podia sentir la intensa mirada de Edward clavada en su espalda, pero ella estaba concentrada en otra cosa esa vez, por lo que sus pensamientos para Edward quedaron en segundo plano cuando la menuda figura de su amiga hizo acto de presencia.

-Hola Bells- Alice tenia la voz ronca.

Bella observo a su amiga con detenimiento, estaba palida, hasta sus labios, temblabla aun con los grandes abrigos puestos y la calefaccion al millon, tenia ojeras, sus labios estaban secos, se veia mareada y desorientada y tenia la apariencia de haber devolvido hasta la bilis esta mañana.

-Vomito, no pudo retener el desayuno- le susurro Edward.

Bella temblo, no sabia si debia decirle esto a Alice en su condicion.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?- pregunto la duende con voz cavernosa.

-Primero dime como te sientes- le dijo Bella guiandola al sofa para que se sentara.

-Fatal, todo sucedio despues de que llamaste, Edward me habia hecho el desayuno pero no lo pude retener, me siento como si me fuera a desmayar- le contesto la pelinegra cerrando los ojos.

Bella temblo, pero sintio la mano de Edward en su espalda y su aliento bañando su oido cuando le susurro:

-Tienes que decirle, esta mañana me dijo que era extraño que no habia menstruado, se dio cuenta Bella, es ahora, porque ella tambien esta preocupada.

Bella asintio temblorosa, tomo una boconada de aire y se dispuso a hablarle a su amiga.

-Duende, ¿Has menstruado?- le pregunto.

Alice temblo visiblemente cuando escucho la pregunta, abrio los ojos alarmada y se encontro con la oscura mirada de su amiga escrutandola cuidadosamente.

-No- fue la respuesta de la pelinegra.

Bella asintio, ahora insegura de dar el siguiente paso. Alzo su mirada a Edward, quien con una leve inclinacion de cabeza le dijo que continuara; debe haber visto la duda en los ojos de la morena, porque puso una mano en su espalda, instandola.

-Alice... no se como decirte esto- dijo Bella restregando sus manos contra sus ojos.

-¿Tu y Jasper se han cuidado a la hora de... ya sabes?- le pregunto Bella un poco incomoda.

Alice enrojecio, y miro de soslayo a Edward.

-Necesito duende, que te olvides por un momento de que tu hermano mayor te esta escuchando y me conteste, duende esto es grave- le voz de Bella era firme y decidida aun con lo asustada que estaba.

Edward se sorprendio, y miro con admiracion a Bella, estaba preocupada, se notaba en como sus facciones decaian, y como una pequeña arruga se formaba en la comisura de sus ojos, un sentimiento que no pudo explicar se hincho en su pecho.

-No ultimamente- contesto Alice bajando la cabeza.

-Alice,- la aludida alzo la cabeza como un resorte, Bella solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba molesta o decepcionada- ¿Han estado en la busca de hijos?

La pregunta descoloco a la pelinegra. Si era cierto que ellos querian hijos, pero sabian que habia riesgo en ese deseo, pero Jasper siempre le habia dicho que iban a llegar en el momento y situacion adecuada, que Dios iba a disponer de su voluntad para que ese deseo no la afectara a ella en su salud ni la del bebe, ella solo sonreia, hubo un momento entre esos discursos de su esposo que dijo ¿Dios?. _ Si Dios existiera Jasper, yo no sufriria esto, porque Dios no lo permitiria, yo tendria la oportunidad de tener hijos sin tener consecuencias. _Jasper ese dia solo la habia mirado, no le hablo, ni siquiera la toco, Jasper creia firmemente en la existencia de Dios; recuerda que ese dia, Jasper se paro delante de ella, y le dijo:

_Tu dices que si Dios existiera no sufririas de eso, ¿Vez lo egoista que suena eso Alice? ¿Sabes porque yo digo que Dios existe? porque yo me la paso metido todo un dia en una clinica, viendo como llegan hombres, mujeres, jovenes, niños, ancianos, en condiciones criticas, con enfermedades peores que la tuya, veo como ponen su vida en las manos de los medicos, veo como sus posibilidades de morir son mas altas que la de supervivencia, y aunque algunos no logren alcanzar de nuevo la vida, he visto muchos de ellos salir por las puertas de la clinica, sanos, tu no puedes decir, que Dios no existe solo porque estas pasando por esto, porque si Dios no existiera por eso la esperanza de muchos se iria al caño, porque hay un punto en el que la ciencia ya no abarca nada, y solo queda el destino jugando la vida de la persona, si Dios no existiera, muchas de esas personas que llegaron al punto en el que la medicina ya no puede ayudar no estarian vivas Mary Alice, no lo estarian._

Entonces Alice unio las piezas.

No habia menstruado.

No tenia los dolores de las crisis.

No habia tenido sintomas premenstruales.

Antojos.

Devolver dichos antojos.

Las ganas de orinar a cada rato.

Se llevo una mano a su boca, cubriendola, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente llenandose de lagrimas, tenia un nudo en la garganta que le impedia respirar, temblaba, y de repente, unas ganas de devolver de nuevo llenaron su estomago, dejandole un asco en la boca de este; no podia ser, no podia ser, se repetia como un mantra para ella misma. Se levanto tambaleandose.

-Duende por favor, vuelve a sentarse- Bella y Edward se habian levantado al tiempo que ella lo habia hecho, preocupados cuando perdio el equilibrio.

-No puede ser, no puede ser- susurraba Alice para si como un mantra.

-Alice vuelve a sentarte- Edward y Bella la perseguian por donde ella iba.

_No puede ser, no puede ser._

-Estoy embarazada- susurro con un hilo de voz aguda, no podia respirar, el nudo de su garganta no permitia entrada de aire.

Se recosto de una pared cercana, tratando de que llegara un poco de aire a sus pulmones, todo estaba borroso, no supo si era por las lagrimas que habian caido traicioneras por sus mejillas o por la falta de aire; observo los rostros preocupados de su hermano y amiga, quienes le hablaban. Pero ella no oia nada, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, solo se concentraba en el rapido palpitar de su corazon en sus oidos. ¿Oidos? eso no era fisicamente posible, su pecho subia y baja de forma erratica por su agitada respiracion, el nudo que apretada su garganta era cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez su vision iba en perdida, sentia como las lagrimas se derramaban a mares por sus mejillas; sintio manos que la querian llevar a algun lado, pero ella se zafo bruscamente, no podia moverse, no podia respirar, no podia pensar, solo se concentraba en la misma frase que no la dejaba en paz.

_Estoy embarazada._

Entonces todo se volvio negro, el puño en su garganta apreto fuerte hasta que el aire dejo de entrar y salir, sintio como su cuerpo caia al piso antes de perder el conocimiento y como a lo lejos un ¡Alice! se escuchaba antes de que la negrura se apoderara por completo de su vision y mente.

...

Bella y Edward cayeron inmediatamente junto a una inconsciente Alice en el suelo.

-Oh Dios mio, oh Dios mio- repetia Bella con la voz tiritando.

Edward veia a su hermana en el suelo inconsciente, y veia a Bella quien tomaba el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos, meneandolo para ver si respondia, y como al ver que la chica en el suelo no abria los ojos, lagrimas gruesas caian de sus ojos al rostro de una Alice desmayada en el piso.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital- dijo Bella mirando los orbes esmeraldas de Edward.

El pelirrojo no contesto, solo se limito a asentir mirando al cuerpo de su hermana, tratando de tragarse las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Solo habia llorado una vez en la vida, y fue por la misma chica que yacia inconsciente en el suelo. Tomo el cuerpo de su hermana con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, tratando de que no partiera en sus manos; cuando la alzo, se dio cuenta de que su hermana no pesaba nada, observo su rostro, el cual estaba relajado, como sus mejllas brillaban por las lagrimas, como sus labios estaban hinchados debido a llorar, como las sombras negras debajo de sus ojos se hicieron mas visibles. Estaba mal, muy mal.

Bella se puso sus abrigos rapido, los de Edward se los puso por encima, tratando tambien de que abarcara el pequeño cuerpo de Alice, abrio la puerta, y salio disparada del apartamento, cerrando con seguro y caminando hacia al ascensor a paso rapido con Edward pisandole los talones. A pesar de que el viaje en el ascensor fue relativamente rapido para una persona viendo la escena en segundo plano, para ellos fue eterno, y no podian dejar de ver al menudo cuerpo de Alice; Edward por un momento concetro su vision en la chica a su lado, la observo con cuidado, y vio como el miedo y la preocupacion contorsionaban los hermosos rasgos de la morena, dandole un aspecto severo. Suspiro, volvio a ver a su hermana y despues se fijo en su reflejo en la puerta de acero inoxidable del ascensor, se fijo en como se transformaba su apariencia cuando tenia a su hermana en brazos, se veia como un hombre que queria proteger y cuidar algo que le habia regalado el destino. Y eso era el. Por un momento, la oscura mirada de Bella se encontra con la de él por el reflejo, vio como los ojos de la chica viajaban rapidamente a la chica que llevaba en brazos, y como lagrimas traicioneras se colaban por sus mejillas, bañandolas. Las puertas se abrieron, y salieron casi que al mismo tiempo y tropezandose. Si en el ascensor fue un infierno, en el auto hasta el hospital fue una eternidad, y Alice aun no daba señales de querer despertar.

Llegaron al hospital, y entraron como una tromba en emergencias, inmediatamente atendieron a Alice y les dijeron que se tenian que quedar en la sala de espera mientras la hacian volver en si. Se quedaron afuera un poco reticientes; Bella sentada y Edward caminando de un lado a otro y pasandose una mano por el cabello como un poseso, Bella tenia enterrada su cara en sus manos, apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas, y suspiraba de vez en cuando, haciendo que Edward volteara a verla ocasionalmente. Hubo un momento en que parece que el pelirrojo se canso, y se sento al lado de ella imitando su posicion, y suspirando sonora y entrecortadamente; de repente escucha algo, un pequeño gemido, triste y solitario y entrecortado, como un pequeño sollozo. Giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Bella, para encontrarla en la misma posicion, temblando. Llorando. Edward suspiro entrecortadamente, se acerco a ella, y la abrazo, pegandola a su cuerpo; Bella no se resistio, mas bien enterro su cara en su cuello, sollozando suavemente contra la piel de Edward quien la apreto mas contra si, dejando que llorara todo lo que quisiera, mientras sentia como las saladas y gruesas lagrimas de Bella corrian por su cuello. Estuvieron abrazados por interminables minutos, en los cuales Bella habia dejado de llorar y se habia quedado callada y respirando entrecortadamente contra el cuello de Edward, quie la abrazaba como si no la quisiera soltar, no la quisiera dejar ir a ningun lado. Y no es que ella se quejara.

Las puertas corredizas se abrieron, haciendo que Edward y Bella alzaran la mirada. Un hombre joven, no mas de 29 años, los miraba a ellos con una expresion de tranquilidad.

-Esta bien, ya desperto, pregunto por ustedes, o me imagino que son Edward y Bella- dijo el hombre sonriendo amablemente.

Ellos asintieron sonriendo felices cuando el doctor dijo que estaba bien y que habia despertado.

-Pueden pasar, acompañenme- dijo aun sonriendo, y sus ojos viajaron por una fraccion de segundo a la chica de cabellos castaños y sonrisa hermosa al lado del chico pelirrojo.

Edward, experto en leer el lenguaje corporal de la gente, no le paso desapercibido como el doctor habia mirado a Bella, como su espalda se habia enderezado mas haciendo ego de su altura, de como su caminar se habia vuelto mas decidido y contoneante, y de como se habia pasado una mano por su rubio cabello sinuosamente, haciendo gala de una sensualidad aprendida no innata. Edward fruncio el ceño, volteo a ver a Bella quien solo veia el pasillo con distraccion, impresionandose por los cuadros, las salas donde tenian a los enfermos, viendo todo menos al rubio pretencioso que los guiaba delante de ella, y eso de alguna forma lo alegro perversamente, resulta egoista, pero en ese momento Edward dio gracias de que su acto inconsciente de morderse el labio fuera nada mas cuando lo viera a él, a pesar de que lo dejara con unas inmensas ganas de follarla. Llegaron al cubiculo donde tenian a Alice, quien acostada en una camilla, con una bolsa de suero inyectada en su brazo, se dejaba atender por la educada enfermera.

-Gracias a Dios, crei que me habian dejado aqui- dijo Alice rodando los ojos y haciendo un bufido, intentando parecer indignada.

Edward bufo y Bella rio suave y melodiosamente, atrayendo mas los ojos del joven doctor y haciendo que brillaran por una cuestion de segundos. Edward rodo los ojos ante la reaccion del doctor a la bella risa de Bella.

_Si idiota, yo tambien estaba como tu cuando la conoci y la escuche reir, desgraciadamente esa risa no es para ti y yo la provoco muchas veces, asi que fuera de mi camino._

-Tengo algo que decirles- la actitud de Alice cambio, tensando a Edward y Bella.

La pelinegra tomo una fuerte respiracion.

-Estoy embarazada.

El tiempo se detuvo, Edward y Bella se miraron con preocupacion, y volvieron a mirar a Alice. Y para fastidio de Edward, la voz del tedioso doctor corazon aqui presente volvio a surgir por encima de todas.

-Entiendo que es preocupante sobre todo en personas que sufren de hipertiroidismo, pero los primeros tres meses son los mas criticos, si ella se cuida bien, no sufre de emociones fuertes, cuida de su alimentacion, tiene cuidado al realizar actividades fisicas, es posible de que lleve a cabo el resto del embarazo sin mas problemas, ojo, no estoy diciendo que no va a ser dificil, a pesar de que te cuides bien los primeros tres meses tienes que seguir alerte, cualquier cosa seria fatal para tu embarazo y mas con tu condicion, asi que por favor, el mayor cuidado posible.

Todos asintieron, Alice escuchaba las palabras del doctor detenidamente, haciendo nota mental de todo lo que decia. Incluso Edward y Bella estaban tomando nota de los cuidados.

-Las consecuencias no serian tan graves si llegas a cuidarte bien, sabes que cualquier descuido puede ser fatal para tu hijo a la hora de nacer, y la consecuencia mas comun es que sufra de hipertiroidismo, es una gran probabilidad ya que es una enfermedad genetica, puedes transmitirle eso a tu hijo, pero aunque las posibilidades de que tu hijo no la tenga sean bajas, tambien existe la probabilidad de que sea sano completamente sin nngun defecto genetico.

Alice asintio y suspiro sonoramente.

-¿Algun consejo doctor?- pregunto Bella verdaderamente preocupada cuando escucho de que la enfermedad era genetica.

El aludido sonrio de medio lado, tratando de llamar la atencion de la chica, pero lo que se gano fue la impaciencia de Bella, una ceja alzada por parte de Alice y un bufido exasperado de Edward.

El doctor aclaro su garganta.

-Solo que continue la dieta estricta que le manda el endocrino, que no abuse demasiado con lo que respecta a grasas, los azucares pueden ingerirse, no va a hacer daño, mas bien, inclusive para los hiperiroideos, el azucar dentro del embarazo es aceptable, y que no reciba emociones fuertes ni actividad fisica, que se mantenga sentada si sale el mayor tiempo posible, y que si esta en casa acostada, si quiere realizar algun ejercicio para no aumentar tanto de peso durante el embarazo, le recomiendo el yoga, ya que es uno de los ejercicios que le mandan a los que sufren de tiroides y no es un ejercicio fuerte, asi que puede realizarlo comodamente, eso si, cuidado con las posiciones que realice, haga todo lo que el embarazo le permita, no lo lleve al extremo, a veces es mejor engordar un poco y no poner en riesgo la vida que hay dentro de usted.

Alice asintio ladeando la cabeza, dandole la razon.

-¿Algo mas?- pregunto el doctor esta vez fijando sus ojos en Alice por primera vez desde que Bella estaba en el cuarto.

-No, todo claro, gracias- le dijo Alice, sonriendole y mirando a su mejor amiga a su lado, quien le sostenia la mano y le sonreia enormemente.

El doctor asintio y observo a Bella, quien ahora se concentraba en su amiga. Era hermosa, de eso estaba seguro, lo mas hermoso que habia visto, pero algo no le cuadraba, era la intensa mirada que le daba el pelirrojo, como si quisiera decapitarlo o algo asi, ni se imaginaba las mil y un formas que Edward estaba ingeniandose para extinguirlo de la faz de la tierra por haber puesto los ojos en algo que era suyo.

-Disculpe señorita, quisiera presentarme, soy Gregori James, doctor jefe de emergencias- la voz del hombre interrumpio la conversacion que Bella tenia con Alice.

Alzo la mirada y se encontro con una mirada perfectamente celeste que la miraba con admiracion.

-Bella Swan- le tendio una mano, que el doctor acepto y beso en el dorso, haciendo que los ojos de Edward se oscurecieran de la rabia.

_Lo mato Swan._

Bella sintio la energia que emanaba al otro lado de la cama, y de soslayo pudo ver como Edward asesinaba al doctor con la mirada, señal que capto rapidamente retirando la mano de forma amable.

-Bella Swan, le va muy bien dejeme decirle- la sonrisa que lanzo el doctor haria temblar las bragas de cualquiera, Bella solo contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos.

-Muchos dicen lo mismo- el sarcasmo era tan evidente que la sonrisa flaqueo en los labios del doctor por solo unos segundos.

-¿Me conderia una cita con usted señorita Swan?- pegunto el doctor galante.

Bella alzo una ceja algo intencional, pero el doctor lo tomo como un gesto de coqueteo.

-Me encantaria, pero no puedo- dijo Bella, la ironia pintaba la frase del _me encantaria._

-¿Algun novio? no me sorprenderia con lo hermosa que es- otro intento de coqueteo fallido.

-Es...- Bella volteo a ver a Edward, quien ya estaba a punto de pararse a estrangular al pobre idiota que coqueteaba con ella- complicado.

Eso hizo que los ojos de Edward se fijaran en ella, y viendo como los de ella brillaban con malicia, una sonrisa perversa se formo en los labios de él. Alice, sabiendo lo que ahi ocurria, solo solta la carcajada.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero no, hay cosas que tengo que hacer- le dijo Bella con toda la intencion del mundo, solo haciendo que la carcajada de la duende fuera mas fuerte y que la perversa sonrisa de Edward fuera mas grande.

El joven doctor, fruncio el ceño, tratando de parecer apenado, pero lo que en realidad queria era golpear y quitarle esa maquiavelica sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-Lastima, espero que lo complicado se arregle, buenas tardes- y salio pirado del pequeño cuarto.

Una vez que ellos estuvieron fuera, las tres sonoras carcajadas llenaron la habitacion.

Cuando ya hubieron recuperado la compostura hermano y amiga vieron a la duende.

-Seremos tios entonces- dijo Edward.

-Estamos preocupados Alice, pero es algo inevitable, estoy feliz por ti, en serio, pero sigue consejos, quiero que tu y mi sobrino llegan al final del embarazo bien- dijo Bella tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Tranquilos chicos, estare bien, ni siquiera me pondre a inventar lo del ejercicio, hare todo lo que me digan, solamente tengo que ir a donde mi endocrino para ver si va a cambiar algo de mi dieta, animo ¡Seran tios!- exclamo Alice sonriente.

Edward y Bella sonrieron, se levantaron y besaron ambas mejillas de la chica.

Mañana seria año nuevo, y Alice tendria un hijo, nada podia ser mejor.

...

Se miraba en el espejo, el vestido era tipo griego, sin mangas, con los adornos que le daban la apariencia de arrugado a la parte de arriba del vestido en los gruesos tirantes, el escote era en v, moderado, dejando a la vista el comienzo de sus senos coquetamente, adelante y atras, la v de atras era un poco mas pronunciada hasta la cintura, la falda caia suavemente por sus caderas, desgrafilada, dejando partes mas largas que otras, hecho de chifon hindu, de color marfil, la cintura y los adornos de los gruesos tirantes eran dorados y marrones, su largo cabello estaba rizado naturalmente, unas trenzas anudaban la parte de arriba, dejando suelto su desgrafilado flequillo, maquillaje ligero, pero esta vez los protagonista eran sus labios y ojos, los ojos difuminados en dorado, resaltando su oscura mirada, y dandole un toque de sensualidad con un marron un poco claro en sus labios. De accesorios solo estabandos grandes aretes dorados con pedreria, haciendo que su cuello se viera mas largo de lo usual, y para completar, unos Manolos color ocre de doce centimetros terminaban su look para el fin de año. Sonrio enigmatcamente a su reflejo, ella se habia vestido par él, pero sin dejar de pensar que primero era ella.

En su cuarto, Edward pudo sentir como la electricidad inexplicable erizaba su piel, y la sensacion de que solo se habia vestido para él lo embargo por completo, y sonrio perversamente a su reflejo. Un traje negro nada mas y nada menos que de Huggo Boss era lo que traia puesto, era de corbatin, por primera vez Edward pudo hacer el lazo el mismo, y sonrio orgulloso; se habia vestido para ella, para impresionarla, y asi como el pudo sentir el pensamiento de ella, tambien ella presintio el de él, y una sonrisa maquiavelica se apodero de los rasgos de Bella.

Como era costumbre, Sam y Seth la esperaban para llevarla a la mansion Cullen. El camino fue rapido, y ella solo pensaba en una sola cosa: Edward Cullen.

Edward caminaba impaciente por la sala, parandose de vez en cuando en la ventana para ver si llegaba. Una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo viejo, no le va a pasar nada, Sam y Seth la aprecian demasiado como para abandonarla por cinco minutos- le dijo Jasper, quien se veia impresionante, y no solo por el maravilloso traje de Armani que llevaba.

Ayer su esposa le habia dado la noticia a toda la casa despues de salir del hospital, pero primero a él. Sinceramente, Jasper no podia con la felicidad.

Edward asintio, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de un auto entrando a la mansion los hizo voltear. Ahi estaba ella, impresionante, hermosa, sublime. Edward se quedo atonito, y la respiracion se le atoro en la garganta. De pronto una duda justificada aparecio en su mente y se la revelo a su mejor amigo.

-¿Me la merezco Jazz?

Jasper bajo la cabeza, sabia por lo que habia pasado su amigo, y esa pregunta siempre estuvo en el aire en todos los años de amistad que tenian.

-Te la mereces y mas Cullen- le respondio el rubio reforzando su acento sureño.

La familia entro a la sala.

-¿Ya llego?- pregunto Alice a su esposo.

Jasper asintio sonriendo.

No habia hecho la pregunta, cuando las puerta de la sala se abrieron, y una despampanante Bella hizo acto de presencia. Todos se quedaron atonitos mirandola, Emmet y Rosalie se miraron y asintieron en apreciacion, encantados con la chica, Esme y Carlisle sonreian orgullosos por la amiga de su hija, Jasper y Alice solo sonreian con triunfo y Edward no mostraba nada, solo su nuez de adán demostraba lo que ella vestida asi le provocaba.

-Bells, que bueno verte de nuevo- Esme fue la rompio el silencio de apreciacion que se habia formado.

-Igualmente Esme, estas linda- le dijo Bella sonriendo y besando la mejilla de la mujer.

-Y tu hermosa, te ves increible- le dijo la matriarca Cullen sonriendole de regreso.

Carlisle beso la mejilla de Bella al igual que Rosalie, Emmet la abrazo fuertemente, levantandola del suelo, haciendo que la chica soltara una melodiosa carcajada. Pero fue cuando llego a los ultimos tres miembros de la familia que se dio cuenta el nivel de intimidad que tenian todos.

-¡Mis embarazados!- exclamo Bella sonriendo y caminando rapido para abrazar a sus amigos y besar sus mejillas.

-Tranquila tia, todavia falta para que puedas cargarlo- le dijo Jasper sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

Cuando llego la hora de saludar a la sombra Cullen, no se dijo nada, ni sonrisas ni comentarios, Edward solo se inclino a besar la mejilla de la chica y ella lo beso de regreso.

La cena paso sin problemas, hubos risas, cuentos, chistes (por parte de Emmet), musica hermosa y un postre espectacular preparado por Esme.

Hubo un momento en el que Bella no estaba, y por mucho que Edward la busco con la mirada, no la consiguio. Pero de inmediato, supo donde estaba, y sin que la familia se percatara, salio al pequeño balcon que estaba contiguo al enorme salon donde estaban reunidos todos. La encontro ahi, sentada en un pequeño murito, viendo la luna y el cielo nocturno. Se quedo un momento en las penumbras contemplandola, viendo como la luz de la luna hacia un borde blanco a su rostro, haciendola ver mistica y magica.

-Entiendo tu necesidad de estar sola unos momento, pero estasmos en los ultimos cincuenta segundos del 2014, y ya Esme tiene la television a todo volumen donde hacen la cuenta regresiva desde Team Square- la voz de Edward se escucho en las sombras y Bella sonrio al verlo aparecer y sentarse junto a ella.

-Es que todo ha sido tan hermoso, solo estaba meditando, en que ha sido el mejor fin de año que he tenido- dijo Bella sin quitar su sonrisa.

Volteo a verlo, para encontrarse observada por aquellos ojos verdes que se veian azules a la luz de la luna. Estuvieron asi, la tension iba creciendo, y los ojos de ambos iban cambiando en intervalos cortos de los ojos a los labios, delatandolos juntos. A lo lejos, el suave conteo de diez se escucho, los habitantes de la casa estaban contando los segundos.

-Cinco...

-Cuatro...

-Tres...

-Dos...

-Uno- dijeron a mismo tiempo que la boca de Edward se estrellaba contra la de Bella, haciendo que un gemido de placer y extasis saliera de la chica.

Sus labios.

Labios con los que Edward soñaba cada noche, ahora estaba besandolos, mordiendolos, jugando con ellos. No pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido saliera de él, pero la sensacion era tan increible, y el tambien que Bella jugara con los suyos que era simplemente inevitable ocultarlo. Bella se levanto, para quedar un poco mas alta que él, atrapando el rostro de Edward entre sus manos, halando su cabello, mientras que las manos de él se cerraban en su cintura. El beso fue interminable, caliente, seductor y enloquecedor.

Bella se separo, dejando pequeños besos mariposas en los labios de Edward, aun embriagada por el sabor de él.

-Feliz año nuevo Edward- le dijo contra sus labios.

-Feliz año nuevo Bella.

Y volvieron a unir sus bocas en un beso salvaje, voraz y primitivo que los hizo gemir a ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que dije que publicaria despues del 31, pero es que el capi termina tan bien que no quise ser tan mala... por ahora.<strong>

**Alice esta embarazada, tranquilas todas, no nos vayamos a los extremos, prometo que Alice se va a cuidar en su embarazo**

**Uff, ya ambos dieron el paso, no me esperaba menos de mi sátiro, ahora si, las cosas entre estos dos se van a poner muy, pero muy buenas.**

**Gracias: DarkWardObssesion, Dina-verita, Naza22, PameHart, Sairameli, Sary Days, anto20142000, beky09 y a Cavendano13, muchas hermosas por sus reviews, favortios, las aprecio demasiado, muchisimas gracias a todas.**

**Ahora, por si acaso alguna tiene duda de donde soy, soy venezolana queridas, por eso algunas expresiones son tan raras, pero que voy a hacer, asi habl yo, jejeje.**

**Comenten de que pais son, me interesa saber, no se asusten no soy una acosadora de red, solo quiero saber de que pais son.**

**Dejen sus reviews sobre que les parecio el capitulo (sobre todo el final jejeje) amare los comentarios que quieran dejarme, cualquier aporte al fic, sigo consejos chicas, lo que ustedes quieren que ocurra con algunos de los personajes, estoy abierta a opciones no se queden calladas.**

**Busquenme en mi querido Twitter como Sarai_Maddox y en mi sensual instagram (si tienen) como Sarii Morillo.**

**las quiero un monton, besitos y feliz año nuevo a todas nenas.**

** chao, chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A: Este va a ser el capi de la semana, estan avisadas, me voy de viaje y no se si pueda actualizar el lunes que viene porque empiezo clases tambien... ahh esta va a ser la parte de actualizacion mas lenta, ya que empieza todo y me quita mucho tiempo, pero no se alarmen que si voy a actualizar los fines de semana, y entre semanas si tengo el capitulo listo, gracias a las que me leen y disfruten de este capi.  
><strong>

**P.D: Les recomiendo que cuando Bella este bailando reproduzcan el concierto de Aranjuez...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>La bailarina del Sátiro.<p>

Capítulo 6:

¿Me concederías una primera segunda cita?

No por ser primero de enero, la ciudad de Nueva York se iba a quedar dormida…

El trafico estaba terrible, peor que de costumbre, la sensación de los que estaban amanecidos se sentía por las calles, botellas regadas en cada esquina, parques y plazas anunciando que ahí se haba armado la buena, y Bella, sentada frente a su ventana leía su libro favorito con una taza de té al lado. Ya se había leído la historia más cincuenta veces desde que tenía 10 años, se la sabía de memoria, podía contarte el libro entero sin saltarse ninguna parte, y la gente se reía de ella cuando contestaba la típica pregunta ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

Nunca entendió lo gracioso.

HARRY POTTER ES EL MEJOR LIBRO DEL PINCHE MUNDO.

Nunca entenderá lo gracioso.

Estaba concentrada en la lectura, rememorando aquellos maravillosos momentos de su infancia cuando Harry llego a Hogwarts, cuando de repente un brillo fugaz se coló en sus pensamientos, rojizo con algunos destellos cobrizos, un verde jade siguiéndole los pasos. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a sus labios, sintiendo como estos estaban todavía sensibles por el contacto que habían tenido no hace unas pocas horas atrás. Una sonrisa ladeada se fue formando en el blanco rostro de Bella, dejando ver sus blancos dientes que atrapaban su labio inferior, mordiéndolo con rudeza, y sus ojos brillando, teniendo bien presente lo que había ocurrido esa misma noche. Sonrió. Era feliz por primera vez desde hacia ya muchos años.

Cerro el libro y se levanto, caminando hacia la cocina para poder lavar la taza que había estado utilizando. Fue a la salita del apartamento, abrió uno de los cajones que contenían cajas todavía llenas después de tres años; esa era la caja de libros que se trajo de su casa, había desarmado una cuando llego, y aun tenia dos que sacar porque tenia muchos libros, sin contar que la biblioteca era pequeña y entre los libros que ha comprado últimamente ni siquiera los ha podido meter entre los demás títulos, algunos incluso estaban regados por todo el apartamento. Suspiro, quizás podía donar algunos, había una fundación para niños con cáncer a la que había ido cuando Jasper la estaba financiando, y ahí conoció a niños que amaban la lectura y todavía iba allá a verlos, algunos ya avanzando; sonrió, abrió la primera caja, y respiro fuertemente cuando vio los libros de su infancia. Sonrió con nostalgia, se había olvidado de todos esos títulos que la llevaron al mundo de la lectura. Suspiro, cerro la caja de nuevo, la sello con cinta plástica y marco con marcador "para donar". Se levanto del suelo y puso la caja cerca de la puerta, se fue a cambiar la pijama por un mono de licra negro con diseños a los lados con un brasier deportivo y sudadera a juego, salio de su cuarto amarrándose el cabello en una cola, encendió el equipo de música y el susurro de una guitarra la sumergió en su propia burbuja mientras el concierto de Aranjuez se escuchaba por los altavoces. El flamenco era uno de sus fuertes, y su estilo de música favorita, las manos, los pies, la posición de los brazos, los giros, el baile como tal mezclado con un poco de ballet era una combinación impactante y mas difícil que el propio flamenco solo; estaba descalza, su cabello sujetado en una cola saltaba y se movía a cada movimiento de ella, su delgado cuerpo estirándose y moviéndose al compás de las notas, y algún punto entre canción y baile se había quitado la sudadera, quedándose nada mas en sujetador deportivo y mono. A cada movimiento brusco, su torso se tensaba, sus piernas se flexionaban, y aun por encima de la tela del mono se veía lo trabajadas que eran sus piernas, sin contar su abdomen marcado y definido.

Giros en punta repetidas veces.

Caer abierta en el piso y bailar en este.

Diferentes saltos en distintas posiciones.

Un mortal de frente en el momento en el que la guitarra estaba en su momento cumbre.

Girar de nuevo, mas veces que la anterior.

Bailo, siempre presente en su mente aquellos ojos verdes que tenían un brillo diferente a como siempre estaban. Las ultimas notas de la guitarra se acercaban, y ella iba bajando la intensidad de los movimientos hasta quedar en el suelo arrodillada y con el rostro viendo al suelo. Respiraba agitadamente, alzo la cabeza, y sonrió de lado ante la placentera y familiar sensación de su corazón bombeando fuertemente y sus pulmones luchando por encontrar aire; se levanto con cuidado, para no marearse, miro a su alrededor de su apartamento, suspiro entrecortadamente aun por la falta de aire, camino hacia el sofá y se echo literalmente en el, viendo al techo mientras los pensamientos se aglomeraban en su cabeza. Pensó en los primeros días que pasaron después de conocer a Edward, y bufo exasperada al ver como se había obligado a no pensar en sus ojos escrutándola, o en su desordenado, exótico y hermoso cabello sin dirección, había sido estúpida, como obligarse a no pensar o si quiera soñar en algo tan hermoso, y eso la hizo reírse de si misma. Pensó en la pequeña conversación que habían tenido en la cita que habían tenido, en su risa, en como su rostro se transformaba cuando sonreía, cosa que no se veía mucho. Pensó en la noche que se quedo con Alice, en el baile de la cocina, en la batalla de miradas en la mesa, la sensación de sus manos en su cintura cuando bailaron, sus labios en los suyos, no podía con él.

Suspiro de nuevo, esta vez si respirando normalmente, se levanto del sofá, y justamente cuando iba a tomar su sudadera para hacer el almuerzo, el timbre sonó, haciendo que frunciera el ceño. Se puso la sudadera, subiendo el cierre cuando abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la mas terrorífica y hermosa de las presencias. Edward estaba parado frente a su puerta, vestido de negro pero no de Armani, su melena exótica sin dirección, haciendo gala de las muchas veces que él había pasado su mano por aquellos rizos errantes, sus ojos verdes imposibles observándola divertido, un fantasma de sonrisa cruzando sus rasgos y estaba tan perfecto, mitológico, casi irreal que ella por un momento se vio con la necesidad de sostenerse levemente del marco de la puerta para no caerse por la intensidad de su presencia.

-Señorita Swan- la voz aterciopelada y suave de Edward la embobo aun mas. Para ella, escucharlo hablar era como si la seduciera a llevarla a mundos oscuros.

-Señor Cullen- al decir eso, de repente ya no estaba mareada, la tension entre ellos comenzo a subir y una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa recibian a Edward.

_Si ella supiera lo que me hace esa sonrisa._

Edward se rodo los ojos mentalmente.

-No me esperaba visita Edward, pero como siempre, eres impredecible verdad- una oscura sonrisa adorno los rasgos de la morena, haciendo que la nuez de adan de Edward se moviera bruscamente.

-¿Impredecible yo?- le dijo Edward con gesto maquiavelico y una sonrisa perversa se adueño de su rostro.

Bella trago pesado cuando vio aquella sonrisa, no habia que conocerlo mucho para saber que psaba por su mente cuando tenia esa sonrisa. Él se acerco peligrosamente a ella, la tension aumentando cuando acorto la distancia entre ellos dos; se miraban a los ojos, marron con verde fusionandose juntos, las manos de ambos picaban por tocar, sus labios se secaron visiblemente, y la dificultad para respirar se poso entre ellos, haciendolos jadear por la impresion. Edward la acorto mas, quedando solo a centimetros del rostro de Bella, ya la respiracion de ambos era erratica, sabian que iba a suceder, pero esta vez, ambos estaban conscientes de lo que querian, no era impulso, era deseo latente y liquido entre ellos.

-¿Soy impredecible señorita Swan?- le pregunto, bañando con su aliento los labios de Bella.

Ella asintio incapaz de pronunciar palabra. La proximidad era devastadora, y quedaba muy bien la frase de que la expectacion aumentaba la gratificacion.

_Expectacion al demonio, yo quiero gratificacion inmediata._

-¿Es apresurado señorita Swan?- la distancia entre sus labios era nula, cualquiera de los dos se movian y se rozaban.

Bella tenia la mente nublada, pero la pregunta la hizo reconsiderar muchas cosas en su vida. Ella no era una persona impulsiva, pero por primera vez quiso serlo, ella pensaba mucho las cosas, y solamente estar asi de cerca de él le gritaba que por una vez en su vida dejara de pensar tanto y actuara, que eso no dañaria a nadie.

_"Hay momentos en la vida hija, que fueron creados para no pensar, solo para actuar, va a haber un dia en el que estes en ese cuadro, y entonces, vas a reconsiderar toda tu existencia solo para justificar un impulso desesperado del momento, una parte de ti no le va a gustar, pero de nada sirviera el pensamiento libre si le vamos a hacer caso a nuestra parte racional todo el tiempo; recuerda que no estas perdiendo la razon, solo estas diciendole a la razon que en la vida la logica no abarca todo y que hay momentos en los que la impulsividad es necesaria"_

-Para nada señor Cullen- le susurro en sus labios.

Un gruñido broto del pecho de Edward, y acorto la minima y pecadora distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Bella.

En ese momento, Bella no se arrepintio para nada de su decision, al diablo pensar todo, la gratificacion de la impulsividad era mejor. Ninguno de los dos estaban conscientes del mundo, lo unico que pensaban, sentian y deseaban eran sus bocas fusionandose; Edward puso una mano en su nuca, obligandola a levantar la cabeza para tener mejor acceso a su boca, mientras que la otra mano la pegaba a él por su cintura, Bella habia llevado sus manos a su rebelde y sedoso cabello, sosteniendose de ahi y halando con fuerza para profundizar el beso. Edward entro en el apartamento sin apartarse de ella, cerrando la puerta fuertemente y pegandola de esta, recorriendo con sus manos los delgados costados de Bella, acercandola mas a su cuerpo, como si la quisiera meter en su piel. El beso no era tierno. No era suave. Era desesperado, primitivo, salvaje y hambriento; los dos desde algun momento desde que se conocieron, sabian de primera que esto no era algo de flores y corazones, era algo salvaje, necesitado, ambos lo sabian, sabian que se necesitaban el uno al otro tanto como para respirar. ¿Quien dijo que encontrar a la mitad que te faltaba tenia que ser por obligacion algo dulce y tierno?

Bella aparto su boca, dejando un rastro de besos por la fuerte quijada de Edward, sintiendo esta tensarse bajo sus labios.

-Para nada apresurado- le susurro ella en el oido y se retiro, zafandose de su abrazo.

Camino hacia la cocina, escuchando las pasos de Edward acercarse a la sala pero no siguiendola, se giro en la puerta de la cocina para verlo efectivamente en el medio de la sala, viendo todo. Por un momento Bella se sintio incomoda, ese hombre estaba acostumbrado al lujo, y sintio que su pequeño y humilde apartamento era muy poco para él, quitandose el pensamiento de inmediato cuando vio que se acercaba a su biblioteca con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, tomando un libro que estaba fuera del orden casi militar del librero.

-¿Con que Harry Potter eh?- le pregunto volteandose hacia ella sonriendo como un niño divertido con el libro en la mano.

-Nadie entiende que J.K Rowling es la mejor escritora del pinche mundo- dijo Bella a la defensiva, cruzandose de brazos y bufando exasperada ya de que la gente se le quedara viendo cuando decia eso.

Edward rio suavemente, acercandose a la ofuscada Bella que ya estaba abriendo la boca para discutir con él.

-Es cierto, nadie entiende que este es el mejor libro del mundo- le dijo Edward sonriendo infantilmente.

Bella cerro su boca de golpe, abrio los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder ocultar su impresion.

_¿Que dijo? ¡Me caso con él solamente por eso!_

-¿Te gusta Harry Potter?- le pregunto Bella aun un poco incredula.

-¡Me encanta ese libro! tengo toda la saga y todas las peliculas- dijo Edward sin quitar su sonrisa.

Bella estaba atonita, para un hombre como él, ella se imagino un Crimen y Castigo o Los Hermanos Karamazov, cualquiera pero nunca se imagino que a Edward rey del mundo Cullen le gustaria la fantasia y la ficcion... y mucho menos Harry Potter.

Sacudio su cabeza para despejarla, volvio a mirar a Edward, quien habia vuelto de nuevo al librero y empezado a examinar los titulos nombre por nombre.

-Estare en la cocina,- le dijo Bella haciendo que volteara y le sonriera asintiendo, pero la pregunta que reinaba en el aire fue dicha en ese momento- ¿Te quedaras a almorzar?

Edward giro nuevamente su cabeza hacia la menuda chica que lo veia desde la puerta de la cocina. De que queria, queria, pero la verdadera pregunta era si ella queria que él estuviera ahi.

-Si tu quieres- le respondio el pelirrojo.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tu quieres quedarte Edward Cullen?- le pregunto Bella seriamente.

_Quiero permanecer encadenado a ti hasta que el mismo diablo venga del infierno a llevar mi podrida alma._

_Definitivamente no le diras Edward Cullen, _le grito su subconsciente burlonamente.

-Si, me quiero quedar- le dijo Edward evitando la mirada de la chica.

Bella sonrio como una niña.

-Estare en la cocina entonces, sientete en tu casa, si me necesitas solo ven a la cocina, tranquilo que aqui no hay trampas mortales que te vayan a matar, pero despues de esa puerta que es el baño, al fondo, esta prohibido- le dijo Bella antes de entrar a la cocina y dejando a Edward riendo suavemente.

...

_Ok Bells calmate, Edward esta en tu sala, viendo tus libros, viendo tu musica, y tu estas en ropa de deporte cocinando para los dos, calmate._

Bella estaba agarrada de la encimera de la cocina, tratando de controlar su erratica respiracion. Tomo una gran boconada de aire, y concentrandose de nuevo, empezo a sacar los ingredientes para hacer la cena. Afuera, los pasos de Edward se escuchaban, el susurro de un piano sonando por los altavoces en la _Sonata para piano nº 32 _de Beethoven, envolviendola con la musica, llevandola lejos de la realidad, siempre le gusto esa sonata, era dulce, suave y melancolica... asi como ella.

Estaba tan profundizada en su burbuja personal, que no se dio cuenta que Edward habia entrado a la cocina y la estaba observando, y como el obsesionado que era, saco su Iphone, y le tomo varias fotos a Bella. Sonara acosador y todo, pero Edward tenia esa costumbre, por eso tenia tantos albumes, todas las personas que le importaron estaban dentro de esos albumes, y por primera vez Edward penso que habria un album para solo una persona desde hace muchos años. La observo, estaba embebida en la musica mientras cocinaba, de verdad ella no sabia que él estaba ahi, cosa que Edward aprovecho para detallarle detenidamente. Su perfil, sus curvas, su estrecha cintura, sus largas piernas, su piel blanca, su largisimo cabello sijeto en una coqueta cola desordenada; pero se concentro mas que todo, no fue en los detalles de su cuerpo, fue en el hermoso y unico perfil de Bella. El menton redondo y fuerte, la angular mandibula, la recta, pequeña y respingona nariz que sujetaba sus gafas y hacia mencion de alguien inteligente y simpatico, sus angulosos pomulos que parecian que brillaban a la luz, sus mejillas redondas y levemente sonrojadas que le daban ese toque infantil, sus cejas delineadas y oscuras que hacian un arco perfecto al pequeño y bello rostro de la morena; sus ojos eran el contraste absoluto a aquel rostro de niña, esos pozos chocolates que ocutalban secretos, mundos oscuros, inteligencia, y una perversidad bien escondida y que nadie sabia que la pulcra señorita Swan tenia. Solo Edward habia visto esos reflejos perversos y maquiavelicos en aquellos hermosos y oscuros ojos.

Bella volteo para encontrarse con la intensa mirada jade escrutandola detalladamente, haciendo que sus mejillas se calentaran profusamente.

-Estoy haciendo pastel de pollo y vegetales gratinados- le dijo Bella a Edward quien sonrio ante el comentario de la morena.

-¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar?- le pregunto Edward inocentemente.

Bella palidecio, y el recuerdo de un hombre tocandola mientras ella cocinaba totalmente desnuda la golpeo con fuerza.

-Mi madre le da mucho a la cocina experimental, enseñe a mi padre cuando decidi venirme a Julliard, porque sino el muy pobre se muere de hambre- le contesto con voz ronca.

Eso era verdad... pero no toda la verdad.

Alec era una persona exigente, le gustaba la buena comida, y todas sus sumisas sabian cocinar... y bien, por lo que Bella se vio obligada a recibir lecciones de cocina avanzada.

Edward no paso desapercibido el pequeño alejamiento de Bella hacia su pasado, y retuvo el impulso de darun golpe contra el meson de desayuno por la frustracion.

_¿Que me ocultas Isabella?_

Bella apago el horno, dejando para que el pastel y los vegetales descansaran un poco.

-Ire a cambiarme la ropa, si quieres me esperas en la sala- le dijo Bella un tanto ida.

Camino hacia su habitacion como si sus pies pesaran una tonelada, esos momentos en el que los recuerdos la golpeaban, ella se daba cuenta que nunca lo superaria. Nunca superaria los daños de Alec, nunca olvidaria los insoportables castigos, nunca superaria las veces que la humillo en publico, no olvidaria el dia en el que le dijo que era una frigida, que no era una mujer de verdad mientras se follaba a Jane salvajemente, mientras ella sollozaba inmovilizada en una silla por Alec; inconscientemente se llevo una mano a su abdomen, y trazo con la llema de sus dedos la grotesca cicatriz que lo atravesaba. Recordaba nitidamente, como uno de los cuchillos de la coleccion del cuarto de juegos se habia salido de control en las manos de Alec, de como hizo de todo para que su padre nunca supiera de ello, de como fue que se entero que tenia mala cicatrizacion, recordaba con nitidez como Alec la habia embestido fuertemente al ver la sangre correr por su estomago y mezclarse en las negras sabanas de la cama de cuatro postes. Alec amaba el dolor, amaba la sangre, y se excitaba como un animal cuando afectaba fisicamente a sus sumisas. ¿De que tuvo la oportunidad de escapar de aquella bestia salvaje y endemoniada? si ¿Que pudo haberla matado? pudo haber muerto de desangracion mas de una vez. Pero se quedo, como la estupida ilusa niña que era solo por la esperanza de que él la amara.

_Cuidado con lo que deseas niña, no todos estan creados para amar como tu quieres y otros no estan creados para amar en lo absoluto._

Kate se lo habia dicho, Alec no amaba, no estaba diseñado para eso, era destructivo y peligroso, y el amor lo volvia letal, no era recomendable, pero ella queria que la amara.

Pero fue peor.

Alec se obsesiono, lo que casi la llevo a la muerte.

Sacudio su cabeza para distraerla de esos recuerdos, no eran bonitos, y no era una parte de su vida que la enorgulleciera.

Se vistio rapidamente, colocandose unos vaqueros ajustados por encima de los tobillos, un sueter de segunda mano que le colgaba de un hombro, solto su cabello, se coloco sus gafas, se puso unas bailarinas y salio a comer con Edward.

En la sala, Edward la esperaba de pie, arreglando lo que le diria.

Cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo, se aclaro la garganta, aunque ya de por si tenia la atencion de ella.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Bella ceñuda.

Edward ahora no encontraba su voz, parecia un idiota queriendo decir algo, y se golpeo mentalmente por la imagen que debia tener Bella mientras su voz interna se burlaba de él.

Edward respiro profundamente, estaba nervioso, no sabia porque pero lo estaba.

-Isabella Swan ¿Me concederias una primera segunda cita?- le pregunto Edward sonriendo de lado nerviosamente y pasando una mano por su cabello.

Bella se quedo estatica. Eso era. Una cita.

-¿Una cita?- pregunto Bella con voz temblorosa.

Edward trago gruesamente y asintio, volviendo a pasar una mano por su cabello en gesto nervioso.

_Mirate Cullen, tiempo atras tu solo tenias que hablarle a una chica para que se bajara las bragas y ahora estas nervioso como un crio pidiendole una cita a la chica de tu vida._

_Por eso mismo Cullen, ella es la chica de tu vida, las otras eran tontas que le abrian las piernas a cualquiera, _le dijo su subconsciente exasperado.

Bella no contesto, solo suspiro y lo miro. En ese momento los fantasmas se fueron, los malos recuerdos no existian y la imagen de un hombre gozando mientras le hacia daño; Edward tuvo la capacidad de que Bella sonriera de nuevo a pesar de los recuerdos.

La sonrisa de Bella lo hizo respirar de nuevo, era una sonrisa franca y divertida.

-¿A las ocho te parece bien?- le pregunto Edward sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Bella se volvio picara y asintio, mientras la sonrisa de Edward se volvia mas grande y siniestra.

...

Bella se desperto sonriendo, hoy seria el dia de su cita con Edward. Se giro en la cama aun sonriendo para ver la hora, eran las nueve y no era tan tarde, asi que se dio su tiempo para salir de la cama para ir a asearse.

Cuando hubo desayunado, fue a prepararse para la cita, seria a las ocho, pero tenia que arreglarse bien.

Se depilo meticulosa y completamente, se hizo unas cremas en la cara para hidratarla un poco, se lavo su cabello meticulosamente, a consciencia, lo seco, y se puso unos cuantos rizadores para rizar mas esos lugar donde su pelo se alisaba mas. Ella creia que entre comer y arreglarse despacio y sin prisas no habia pasado mucho tiempo, pero cuando se volteo hacia la ventana, el sol ya estaba a punto de ponerse en el horizonte, las luces de la gran ciudad empezaban a encenderce conforme a la luz iba bajando, y su reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde. Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, no entendia como el tiempo habia pasado tan rapido, por lo que dejo de observarse en el espejo y abrio el armario para elegir lo que se pondria. Se quedo un momento viendo el closet, para que despues sus ojos se iluminaran de manera maliciosa, saco uno de sus vestidos favoritos y que no usaba mucho, era negro, un poco mas abajo de la mitad de los muslos, cuello redondo, de mangas hasta los codos, los hombros arruchados, como si tuviera hombreras y en estos unos adornos dorados, como puas, bajaban hasta la mitad del antebrazo, de corte clasico y elegante, pero juvenil y atrevido, recto y que se pegaba en las partes correctas. Era sencillo y bonito, diriamos que casi angelical, pero en el mismo que se volteo, el pronunciado escote en la espalda del vestido hizo acto de presencia, llegada hasta la cintura baja, y su piel parecia brillar en el vestido, resaltaba por ser negro. Sonrio a su reflejo, volvio a sentarse frente a la peinadora y solto los rizadores, dejando que las suaves y pronunciadas ondas cayeran en su espalda y hombros, maquillo sus ojos, difuminandolos, con negro tambien, haciendo que sus ojos marrones se vieran profundos y peligrosos, uso una pulsera grande y plateada de accesorio, un bolso de mano negro tambien llevaba, se levanto y se echo una ultima mirada, justamente cuando el timbre sono. Bella dio un respingo, para luego sonreir y caminar a la puerta.

Edward estaba parado frente a su puerta, hermoso como siempre en esos pantalones negros que se adherian a sus muslos como una segunda piel, una camisa azul marino con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, una americana negra tambien completaba el vestuario. Si. A él le gustaba el negro. Su cabello no tenia direccion alguna, habia tratado de peinarse pero solo consiguio que fuera mas desastroso, y el hecho de que psara su mano por el como un poseso cada veinte segundos tampoco ayudaba; sus manos sudaban, si, se permitia que sus manos sudaran, sus ojos tenian ese brillo impaciente de verla de nuevo, y estaba tratando por todos lo medios de que una sonrisa bobalicona y estupida de niño enamorado no se formara en su rostro. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrio, mostrandole la mas hermosa y pecaminosas de las presencias. Oh y ese vestido no ayudaba a su caso de bolas azules.

Bella estaba parada en su puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento por la impresion, estaba magnifico y sus manos picaban por tocar, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gemir de apreciacion al hombre que tenia delante.

_Diablos ¿cómo lo hace? cada dia esta mas guapo. No guapo se queda corto ante esto de verdad._

Se sonrio para sus adentros.

-Señor Cullen- saludo Bella democraticamente alzandole una mano con una ceja alzada.

Edward sonrio perversamente, sus manos querian sentir la piel de esa mujer bajo sus manos.

-Señorita Swan- acepto la mano, atrayendola hasta si, dandole un beso devastador, hambriento, necesitado.

Bella gimio en la boca de él, habia esperado ese beso durante todo el dia, y sentir de nuevo la boca de ese hombre sobre la suya misma era un regalo del mismo cielo. Alzo sus brazos hasta enredarlos en el cuello de él, llevando sus manos a su cabello, asi permitiendo que las manos de él agarraran sus costados, paseandolos por su cintura y atrayendola mas. Llevo sus manos a su espalda para rodearla, tocando ahora la sensile piel de Bella en su espalda desnuda. Entonces se detuvo y se separo de su boca.

-Bella- le dijo jadeando, pasando la yema de sus dedos por la desnuda espalda de Bella, gozando de sentir como se erizaba ante su contacto.

Se separo de ella, la tomo por una mano, le dio una media vuelta, y el pronunciado y descarado escote hizo acto de presencia, y un gruñido de placer se escapo del pecho de Edward, tomando por su abdomen y pegando su espalda contra su pecho.

-Niña mala- le susurro Edward en el oido, bañandola con su aliento y un escalofrio involuntario recorrio a Bella.

-Una muy mala niña- le dijo de nuevo, pegandola mas a su cuerpo.

Bella gimio ante la cercania, sentia los labios de Edward dejando un rastro de besos humedos a lo largo de su cuello, su pecho pegado a su espalda, respirando de forma entrecortada y erratica, y la protuberancia que sobresalia de sus pantalones punzaba amenazadoramente contra sus nalgas. Bella, conocedora, ninfa sabia, restrego sus caderas contra él, haciendo que su piel se erizara mas y de él saliera un gruñido seguido de un gemido cuando lo volvio a hacer. Edward, sabiendo que era lo que hacia, la despego de si y la puso contra la pared, Bella que ya de por si respiraba erraticamente, la actitud de Edward la tenia al punto de la combustion. Los labios de él de nuevo en su cuello, ascendiendo, y esta ves, habia dientes en el camino.

-Como siga señorita Swan, no llegaremos a la reservacion- le dijo contra su cuello. Otro escalofrio.

-Como siga señor Cullen, seguramente no saldremos del edificio- le dijo Bella, succionando el lobulo de la oreja de Edward. Lo sintio temblar.

-¿Me esta proponiendo algo señorita?- le pregunto Edward con voz oscura, presionando su dura protuberancia contra el vientre de Bella.

-Por supuesto señor,- le dijo Bella, esta vez mordiendo levemente el lobulo de él- pero si se lo propongo, seguramente aceptara,- una mano viajando por su pecho y torso, jugando ausentemente con su vientre, pero no bajando mas, dejandolo con la sensacion de sus manos por su cuerpo- y si acepta perderemos la reservacion- lo ultimo se lo dijo en el oido, como un secreto, zafandose del poderoso abrazo que la tenia aprisionada contra la pared del pasillo.

Edward se le quedo mirando incredulo, viendola cerrar su apartamento con llave, asegurandose que no se abria y cerrando la reja. Bella estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras que el tenia la ereccion del tamaño de un mastil y sus manos picaban por volver a sentir la piel desnuda de Bella. Suspiro, sabia que ella no estaba preparada para eso, asi que se obligo a controlar su respiracion y a bajar la excitacion que era muy, muy evidente a este paso; la detallo, el vestido no era tan corto, pero tampoco tan largo, se ajustaba a las partes correctas, se veia mas blanca de lo normal, su cabello era contraste absoluto, tanto em color como en imagen, le daba un toque de dulzura al atuendo, mientras que lo demas era como si alguien la hubiera vestido especialmente para tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo, el vestiod, el escote, las tachuelas de las mangas, los zapatos, oh sus zapatos, esos manolos de diez centimetros que hacian ver sus piernas kilometricas. Si, definitivamente esta chica seria su perdicion.

-¿Listo?- le pregunto Bella a Edward quien la habia observado todo el tiempo.

-Claro- le dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de sus pensamientos y dejando que Bella pasara primero.

El viaje fue entre conversaciones, risas, y buena musica.

El concierto de Aranjuez se colo por las viejas canciones. Edward lo iba a quitar.

-No,- lo detuvo la morena- dejalo, me gusta mucho ese concierto, lo estaba bailando ayer precisamente- le dijo Bella cerrando los ojos, y dejando que el concierto en version para piano la llenara por completo.

Edward sonrio, siempre era asi, una buena cancion, una buena sonata siempre la llevaba a un mundo lejano de la realidad. Y a él le encantaba ver eso.

Estuvo manejando como por veinte minutos, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante cerca de las afueras. Era bonito, elegante, con un estilo un poco retro, que a Bella le encanto rapidamente. Edward se habia estacionado, y ella esperaba a que le abriera la puerta, y una vez que la ayudo a bajar...

-Woah, es... elegante- le dijo Bella aun sorprendida por el esplendor del sitio.

Edward trago pesado, ella nunca ha estado acostumbrada a eso y con Jasper y Alice no habia cambio porque ellos no eran excentricos.

-Bueno, el lugar es mio, y preferi traerte aqui a llevarte a algun lado que no conozco- le dijo Edward apartando la mirada de los ojos de ella.

Bella sonrio con dulzura.

_Dios mio, eso es tan tierno, y el restaurante es suyo, debi imaginarmelo._

-Edward,- lo llamo. Él levanto la mirada- no estoy incomoda, solo impresionada, me gusta el aire retro del sitio, es lindo y tiene estilo, y siendo tu el dueño la verdad no me impresiona, eres asi tanto como para vestirte, es lindo de verdad- le dijo la morena sonriendo francamente.

Edward sonrio de lado, le tendio la mano a Bella, quien la acepto gustosa, y caminaron hacia el local tomados de la mano. Bella iba feliz, la imagen mental que se creo que gusto mucho, y pidio estar siempre asi, o por lo menos hasta que él supiera toda la historia de su vida. El supervisor salio al encuentro de ellos, sonriendo cuando vio al dueño visitar el restaurante; Edward hablaba con él, mientras que Bella le daba un vistazo al lugar, era bonito de verdad, le envanto de inmediato, y se pregunto si algun otro dia podria venir a comer aqui con él. Mientras veia el lugar, pudo sentir como algunas mujeres miraban a Edward con el deseo evidente en sus caras, provocando que su cuerpo se pegara al de él en instinto protector, haciendo que Edward pasara una mano por su cintura. Edward tampoco estaba lejos, porque en el camino a la mesa, vio como la mayoria de los hombres del lugar se quedaban viendo a Bella con expresiones asquerosas, y aprovecho el momento en el que ella se pego a su cuerpo para pasar una mano por su cintura y pegarla a él en acto posesivo, habia mas mujeres en el restaurante, podian ir por ellas, esa menudo morena era suya hasta que el mismo diablo tuviera que venir a separarlo de ella. Llegaron a un lugar apartado, en un piso donde ellos veian todo, pero nadie los veia, el sitio reservado para el dueño de la casa.

-Sientense por favor, un placer conocerla señorita- le dijo el supervisor a Bella con sonrisa amable.

Bella fijo su mirada en el hombre, era un tanto mayor, debia estar en sus cincuenta largos, tenia una expresion risueña, unos ojos azules que mostraban sabiduria de un hombre que conocia la vida, era alto, un tanto fornido, se veia que se cuidaba y tenia una sonrisa que en un tiempo habia sido la perdicion de cualquier chica que lo viera.

-Isabella Swan- le dijo Bella extendiendole la mano.

-Christian James- saludo de regreso el hombre mayor sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Un hombre de confianza Bella, el supervisa el restaurante bajo direccion mia, es un buen hombre- le dijo Edward sonriendo de lado bebiendo una copa de vino.

-Ya me imagino, ese hombre de alla,- le dijo Bella al supervisor sonriendo divertida- es dificil, lo admiro por ganarse su confianza.

-Y yo la admiro a usted por haberlo hecho sonreir- le dijo Christian en actitud risueña- me retiro señores, disfruten de su cena.

Los dejo solos de nuevo.

La cita fue especial, fue perfecta, diseñada para ellos, era como si ya hubieran hecho eso. La cena, las conversaciones, las risas, el ambiente desenfadado y despreocupado, solo eran dos jovenes que disfrutaban de la compañia del otro en estos momentos. Edward estaba embelesado con la morena, era divertida, sarcastica, picara, todo lo que el hubiera querido en una mujer mas alla que solo pechos falsos, sonrisas torcidas, y sensualidad descarada; Edward habia aprendido con Bella en esos momentos, que la sensualidad era innata, y Bella la tenia, todo lo que ella hacia estaba rodeado de una sensualidad inocente, era hermosa, sexy, sabia como lucir sexy sin ser descarada, porque una cosa era un buen escote como el que cargaba ella, y otra cosa era un descarado escote para enseña la mitad de tus senos a todo el mundo. Se puso a pensar en eso, y se dio cuenta de algo, las mujeres usan escote en la espalda para darle un toque de sensualidad descarada al vestido, no para enseñar a todo el mundo su cuerpo, ese tipo de escotes eran sexys, y no habia nada mejor que ver un buen escote en un buen cuerpo. La cita paso rapido entre risas y copas, y cuando no se habian dado cuenta ya estaban en frente de la casa de Bella, encerrados en el lujoso Volvo de Edward, en la ultima sesion de besos de la noche.

Bella estaba estirada en el asiento del copiloto, casi que encima de Edward, mientras que él la sujetaba por la cintura para mantenerla cerca. La tension iba creciendo en reducido espacio del auto, las manos de ambos no sabian donde estar ahora, sus bocas se fundian una con la otra, los dientes ambos mordian y halaban, el beso era desesperado y primitivo, y todo iba a terminar por otro lado sino se detenian. Bella se separo de la boca de él, dejando un rastro de besos por la fuerte mandibula, sus manos paseandose por su pecho, jugando con los botones de la camisa, mientras que Edward paseaba sus manos por su espalda desnuda, halando de vez en cuando la tela del vestido, tentando a Bella a un juego peligroso. Volvio a su boca, juntandose de nuevo en un beso salvaje y pasional, dejandolos sin aliento y gimiendo en la boca del otro. Ya Edward iba a alzar la falda del vestido cuando Bella se separo, sonriendo maliciosamente, dejando a Edward con una mirada perversa.

-Alto ahi animal salvaje- le dijo Bella con voz ronca y oscura.

Edward trago pesado, solo se limitaba a observar las reacciones de Bella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados, el vestido estaba arrugado por sus manos y la melena marron de ella sin direccion alguna, haciendo que los rizos se intensificaran mas. Estaba hermosa, deseable y muy follable.

-Esto si es apresurado- le dijo Bella viendolo a los ojos.

Edward asintio, tenia razon, pero ella lo besaba.

-Pero tu me besas- le dijo Edward con la voz aun enronquecida por el deseo.

-Eso es otra cosa Cullen, no me puedo resistir- le contesto Bella sonriendo perversamente.

Edward sonrio torcidamente.

-¿Esta jugando a seducirme señorita Swan?- le pregunto sorna.

-Por supuesto que no señor Cullen, soy una dama, las damas no seducen señor- le dijo la morena con una mirada oscura y maliciosa que hizo que la nuez de adan de Edward se moviera bruscamente.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto el pelirrojo acercandose a Bella y besandole el cuello.

Bella sonrio con malicia, ella hacia eso, que ese gigante se acercara a besarla, no lo hacian las demas, lo hacia ella.

_No puedo creer que dire esto... pero en cierto sentido es verdad._

Lo aparto de su cuello, tomando el hermoso rostro de Edward entre sus manos, mirandolo a los ojos y esta vez era ella quien sonreia torcidamente.

-Soy una postulante de que la expectacion aumenta la gratificacion señor Cullen- le dijo rozando sus labios con los de él.

-¿Y si quiero gratificacion inmediata?- le pregunto Edward en voz baja.

Bella solo sonrio enigmaticamente, lo beso por ultima vez y se separo cuando Edward quizo profundizar el beso. Dejo pequeños besos mariposas en los finos labios del pelirrojo, beso su mejilla y se separo de él, aun con esa sonrisa que no mostraba nada.

-Buenas noches Edward- le dijo Bella.

Edward suspiro.

-Buenas noches Bella- le beso la mejilla a la chica.

Se separo de ella, dejando que se arreglara un poco sin mucho exito, Bella le dio una ultima mirada antes de sonreirle dulcemente y salir del auto.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? quiero ir a hacer unas compras y quizas podamos tomarnos un cafe o algo por el estilo- le dijo Bella antes de salir del auto.

Edward sonrio.

-Esta bien, te paso buscando a las dos- le dijo, se inclino para besar por segunda vez la mejilla de la chica.

-De acuerdo, adios Edward- le dijo y salio del auto.

-Adios Bella- y una vez que hubo entrado en el edificio arranco hacia su apartamento.

En el apartamento, Bella se quito los altisimos zapatos, se desordeno un poco mas su cabello, y se dejo caer en el sofa de la sala. Estaba un tanto embobada, con unas cuantas copas encima y la sensacion de las manos de Edward en su espalda. Y en ese momento, aunque no era muy amiga de la bachata, la letra del coro de Propuesta Indecente de Romeo Santos la hizo reir a carcajadas.

_Jugando a seducirte... me gusta eso._

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que ya les di el titulo del proximo capitulo... nah.<strong>

**Aqi estoy con un nuevo capitulo, como les dije este sera el capi de la semana porque me voy de viaje y despues empiezan las clases, y despues ir al medico para mi chequeo, nutrologo, etc. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero no dejare la historia, publicare los fines de semana, me parece que va demasiado bien como para dejarla inconclusa, y en realidad chicas, yo si estoy a favor de que la expectacion aumenta la gratificacion, pobre Edward en los capitulos que siguen. Sinceramente, no me gusta la bachata, pero esa cancion de Romeo Santos me parecio como que el final perfecto para el capi, la escuche y de inmediato me imagine esa ultima sesion de besos en el auto de Edward, pero claro, Bella como toda buena dama, no se dejo faltar el respeto... aun.**

**Gracias a: Cavendano13 (fuiste la primera de todas linda eres lo maximo), DarkWardObsession, Dine Verita, Naza22, PameHart, ROSSY-BELLS-CULLEN, Sairameli, Sary Days, anto20142000, beky09, nikyta, y le damo la bienvenida a BlackCullenGurl y Diana a la historia, gracias nenas, son lo maximo, las aprecio a todas, gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y las que me siguen, mil gracias lindas.**

**Por cierto las que me preguntaron, soy de Maracay, Venezuela.**

**Para las que quieran saber, no soy tan mayor, soy joven todavia, pero todo el mundo dice que tengo la imaginacion y la mente de una persona de 20 o 21 años.**

**A ver, vamos a hacer una encuesta, ¿Cuantos años creen que tengo? y ¿Que estoy cursando?**

**Se que hay personas que critican a las menores por estar escribiendo o leyendo historias pasadas de tono, pero espero que las que estan leyendo no sean de ese tipo de personas.**

**Las quiero un monton chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capi, y nos leemos la proxima.**

**Mil besotes nenas, nos vemos la proxima semana.**

**P.D: ojo no tengo trece años pero tampoco soy mayor de 18 ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

La bailarina del Sátiro.

Capítulo 7:

Jugando a enamorarse.

Libros.

Los amaba pero cuando le tocaba ordenar las bibliotecas en el trabajo se convertian en sus enemigos. Estaba parada en puntitas en la pequeña escalera, ordenando los libros titulo por titulo, y de vez en cuando echandole una ojeada a algunos interesantes para saber de que se trataban, y los volvia a colocar en su lugar; Bella no habia dejado descansar su mente con su maravilloso y maquiavelico plan, y recordar eso la hizo sonreir. Se bajo de un salto de la escalera, metio los libros que iban adentro en el inventario, saco el que estaba leyendo y termino de hacer sus tareas. Reviso por ultima vez que no faltaba nada, y como una niña fue a uno de los pasillos mas escondidos y se sento en el suelo, recostando su espalda de la biblioteca y comenzo su lectura.

...

Suspiro.

Ya habia empezado y el trabajo, y se dio cuenta... ¡Rayos odiaba estar metido tanto tiempo en la oficina! No terminaba de entender como es que se quedaba hasta las ocho nueve de la noche trabajando ahi.

_Claro Cullen, hazte el estupido que no sabe porque esta deseoso de salir de ahi, tranquilo que no es ninguna chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates que te tiene en un tremendo caso de bolas azules._

Le puso los ojos en blanco a su Edward interno.

Se levanto de la silla y fue al baño, abrio el grifo y se echo agua en la cara para despertarse. Se miro en el espejo, y la imagen de un hombre demasiado palido, con un cabello incontrolable, ojos verdes clarisimos con un tono azulado en los bordes, demasiado alto, y con sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos que demostraban lo cansado que estaba lo miraba; se quedo viendose por un largo rato, alimentando el callado autodesprecio que tuvo bien pero bien guardado en todo el mes de diciembre, y se volvio a decir a si mismo que estaba donde estaba por ser hijo de quien era, no porque él de verdad se lo merecia. Resoplo frustrado, y se pregunto en todo el mes que habia estado en compañia de aquella mujer que lo completaba, solamente se pregunto si ella alguna vez lo vio en realidad, si la atraccion de ella seria algo mas alla de lo fisico, si ella de verdad lo apreciaba con su porqueria y todo, con sus errores, con sus impulsos animales... pero la verdadera pregunta era que si él de verdad la queria. Jamas habia experimentado eso con una mujer, se sentia extraño, pues nunca habia tenido la necesidad de estar con esa persona como si quisiera pegarla a su costado, protegerla de todo, celarla de todos, no compartirla con nadie.

Estaba literalmente perdido.

Sus sentimientos no los conocia del todo, se sentia como si... no sabia describirlo.

Suspiro o medio resoplo de nuevo, miro al reloj y vio que estaban pasadas las dos de la tarde, asi que decidio irse. Salio como el alma que lleva el diablo, casi que llevandose a Makenna con él.

-Disculpa Makenna- le dijo sosteniendola por los hombros para que la menuda chica no se cayera.

-Tranquilo señor, estoy bien, ya me ha pasado antes- le dijo la pequeña mujer de su misma edad de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros sonriendo pacificamente.

Edward asintio sin decir palabra alguna y siguio su camino, dejando a Makenna en su escritorio transcribiendo una carta que se mandaria al consul de Rusia mañana a primera hora. La carrera de la oficina al ascensor, y del ascensor al auto le parecio una eternidad, y el usual y tedioso trafico de la ciudad no ayudaba a su desesperacion; al final, pudo llegar a su destino sin chocar el auto, y una vez que puso un pie dentro de la enorme arquitectura, todos los ojos se fijaron en él como imanes, algunas miradas eran las mismas que veia todo el tiempo, atraccion, deseo, celos, indiferencia; pero esta que recibio, la que no era comun en su vida porque esa persona siempre tenia esa forma de ser de que nada lo sorprendia, esos electricos y clarisimos ojos azules de su mejor amigo clavados en su persona con un deje de sorpresa y preocupacion, la mirada de un Jasper incredulo y que por primera vez se sorprendio de ver a su impredecible amigo en el hospital. Edward suspiro pesadamente, mirando a los ojos de Jasper y esperando que le transmitiera su desesperacion, y Jasper, como buen lector de las personas, asintio con la cabeza, dandole un permiso tacito a su amigo desde la entrada de la sala de emergencias que podia llegarse a su consultorio y que lo alcanzaria.

Edward se sento en el sofa reclinable que habia en el consultorio de todos los psicologos y terapeutas, miro al techo, y se pregunto una vez mas si deberia decirle eso a Jasper.

-Es muy extraño la verdad, que te presentes asi al hospital, eso es que estas muy desesperado o que tienes malas noticias, y por tus facciones tensas, tu vena palpitando en tu frente y el ceño fruncido me voy por la primera opcion- la voz suave y sureña de su amigo lo distrajo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahi?- le pregunto Edward.

-Dos minutos, pero sabes que para mi era un libro abierto- le dijo Jasper apareciendo en su campo de vision.

Edward hizo una mueca.

Se quedaron callados por unos largos minutos, Edward pensando en que decirle y Jasper observando las reacciones de su amigo.

-¿Vas a hablar conmigo? Porque tengo muchas teorias sobre tu comun no tan comun estado de animo, y creo que se cual es la ganadora- le dijo Jasper.

Edward suspiro.

_Ahi va amigo._

-Creo... que estoy enamorado- le dijo por, exhalando la frase como si le pesara.

Jasper alzo las cejas al punto de que casi tocaron la linea del cabello, nunca creyo que su amigo diria eso, no siendo él, no sabiendo como era su pasado, no sabiendo como él pensaba de las relaciones, del matrimonio, del amor en general.

Oh y él sabia quien era la responsable de ese giro de 360 grados.

-Interesante, ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?- le pregunto Jasper entrando en modo terapeuta.

-¿Ya vas empezar a hablar de forma criptica?- bufo el pelirrojo.

-Soy psicologo clinico Cullen, esa pregunta deberia ofenderme pero viniendo de ti ya no me sorprende- le dijo el rubio de forma soez.

-Lo siento.

Jasper no respondio.

-¿La conozco? Estoy preguntando con la mentalidad de que sigues aun con las mismas preferencias sexuales ¿O le estas experimentando al grupo de bates rotos?- le pregunto Jasper sonriendo sardonicamente, ganandose una mirada fulminante de los verdes ojos de su amigo.

-Aun le voy a las mujeres, gracias por el comentario- le dijo Edward evidentemente molesto.

Jasper rio suavemente.

-¿La conozco?- le volvio a preguntar.

La imagen de Bella riendo a mandibula batiente por alguna cosa que le dijo Jasper, mientras estaba visitando a su embarazada amiga, compartiendo algun chiste privado aparecio en su mente.

Si, la conocia. Deamsiado para ser verdad.

Jasper hablo por Edward.

-¿Sera por casualidad una chica de mas o menos un metro sesenta y ocho, delgada, que es bailarina, de cabellos marrones y ojos escuros, piel blanca, que usa gafas, tiene un particular estilo para vestirse y es mejor amiga de tu hermana?

_Mierda._

Edward suspiro pesadamente, sabia que su amigo debia saber su atraccion hacia Bella, lo conocia demasiado bien, ademas era muy obvia su admkiracion por esa chica, su deseo latente en sus ojos, y los juegos privados que tenian no eran nada inocentes, asi que debia ser algo demasiado obvio como para que su amigo no notara su grave caso de bolas azules y la necesidad de pegarse a esa persona.

-¿Es demasiado obvio?- le pregunto Edward.

-La verdad si, ademas lo sabia antes de que tu te enteraras- le dijo Jasper.

Esa respuesta hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño, se levanto, y miro a su rubio amigo fijamente.

-Explicate- le obligo.

Jasper suspiro y se preparo para darle el discurso de su vida.

-Cuando tu sientes deseo por alguien, una atraccion por alguien, las pupilas se dilatan, por eso es que dicen que cuando una persona desea fisicamente a una persona sus ojos se oscurecen, pero no es que el iris cambia de color, sino que la pupila se dilata al punto en que casi se puede decir que el ojo se vuelve negro, cuando tu viste a Bella por primera vez, vi algo en tus ojos que nunca habia visto, ni tampoco en los de ella, era una atraccion mas alla de la fisica, obviamente tus ojos se oscurecieron debido al deseo, porque aun teniendo mi esposa debo admitir que Bella tiene un buen cuerpo y lo cuida, pero era una atraccion magnetica, mas alla de querer quitarle la ropa y follarla, era una tension de miradas que casi se puede tocar, digo puede porque aun se siente cuando estan juntos, y algo que note cuando estan juntos es que sonrien, pero no es la tipica sonrisa de ella, enigmatica y sarcastica y a veces graciosa, sino una sonrisa fran, verdadera, y a veces un tanto oscura, eso me demostro que la mente de esa niña es un mundo por descubrir, y tu sonries de verdad, no es forzado, no es porque te obligas a hacerlo por Alice, con ella sonries, juegas, coqueteas descaradamente, cosa que yo nunca te he visto hacer en los años que te conozco, la seduces y ella te seduce a ti; pero todo va mas alla de eso, porque cuando no se estan comiendo con la mirada, esta la preocupacion, el cariño, la importancia que se tienen el uno al otro, el como tu la escuchas y como la escuchas a ella, el simple acto de acompañarla a la puerta de su casa y esperar ver la luz del apartamento para irte, me ha contado eso, todo lleva al punto en que ella no es una mas de la lista, para ti ella es importante, merece tu atencion, tu respeto y admiracion, le das un abrazo cuando lo necesita, justo como cuando se entero lo de Alice, la defiendes, eso es lo que tu haces, lo que la gente ve y lo que ella admira de ti, eso amigo, es enamorarse, estar dispuesto a lo que sea por esa persona con tal de nada ni nadie la toque, estar con ella, darle apoyo y hacerle saber que ella es diferente a las demas, en el sentido de que a pesar de hay millones como ella, es unica tal cual como es.

Edward escucho a su amigo sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo oia hablar tanto en años, y se sorprendio al saber que todo eso era verdad, él era asi con ella, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que todo eso conllevaria a la palabra enamorado, y era terriblemente desconcertante, alguien que dijo que no se enamoraria... se enamoro. Pero aqui viene la parte dificil, la aceptacion de su condicion, aceptar que él ama a otra persona, aceptar que alguien mas en su vida ocupa un papel importante, y al ver la debil posicion en la que se encuentra ante el mundo y sobretodo en personas como él, viene la negacion, negar que puede sentir un afecto mas alla de amistad, deseo sexual o fraternal hacia alguien, ya que esa persona era demasiao pura o inocente para entrar en su estilo de vida... o que simplemente no queria aceptar que su parte egoista la queria ahi con sus fantasmas y todo. Se levanto del sillon y camino como tigre enjaulado por el consultorio de Jasper, pasando una de sus manos por su cabello como un poseso, volviendolo mas desastroso que de costumbre, se aflojo la corbata, de repente no podia respirar, otra vez su cabello, sus cejas casi tocandose, su mandibula tan tensa que podia partir un plato, su pecho agitado mostrando los miles de caballos de guerra que pasaban por él.

Y llego a su desconcertante conclusion.

Él no podia enamorarse. No de ella.

Porque sino su pasado la tragaria por completo y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por ser lo que es.

Volteo hacia Jasper y lo miro con el fuego que lo atravesaba, y el rubio pudo sentir en piel propia lo que era una batalla interna de Edward Cullen por primera vez en años. Edward lo miro desolado, furioso, desconcertado, estaba terriblemente confundido y solamente queria perderse en Isabella Swan.

Y venia la negacion y la idiota idea de que ella no podia estar con él.

Edward no dijo nada, solo miro a su amigo, suspiro pesadamente y se dirigio a la puerta, dejando a Jasper sentado en el sillon individual, posando su frente en su mano y masajeando levemente su sien, tratando de que el subito dolor de cabeza bajara un poco pues aun tenia que trabajar. En la puerta, Edward volteo de nuevo a su rubio amigo, el cual lo veia con una expresion indescifrable, suspirando suavemente y levantandose para salir de su consultorio de nuevo, resoplo ante la actitud de Jasper y le dijo de manera cortante.

-Sabes el porque de mi decision, sabes cual es, el porque y no quiero tu aprobacion solo quiero que me comprendas Jasper.

Jasper rio amargamente, se acerco a la pequeña nevera que tenia en la oficina, saco una pequeña botella de whisky y se sirvio un vaso, tomandose el contenido como si fuera agua. Sonrio desconcertadamente y volvio su azul mirada a su amigo, mirandolo con una intensidad que Edward nunca habia visto. Se sintio debil ante el fuerte temperamento de Jasper.

-Tu piensas, que por hablarme asi, decirme una que otra palabra fuerte y demandante me vas a intimidar, pero no entiendes que yo te conozco mejor que nadie- le dijo Jasper sirviendose otra copa y dejando el contenido dentro la nevera de nuevo.

-¿Tu decision? Tu decision es estupida, egoista e idiota, te convierte en un gran imbecil y lo que vas a mostrar a los demas es un idiota que jugo con los sentimientos de una chica noble que se enamoro de un grandisimo cabron- le dijo fuertemente, haciendo que Edward cerrara la puerta detras de si.

-Por una vez en tu vida Cullen, piensa que tus decisiones egoistas pueden arruinar la vida de otras personas, ya lo has hecho y no lo volveras a hacer, tu hermana a sufrido por muchas de ellas, no permitire que entristezcas la vida de alguien mas por ser un idiota- se acerco lentamente al pelirrojo. Edward tragó pesado.

-Ahora mismo lo que pienso de ti, de la condicion en la que estas y el estupido estado de negacion que tienes, es que tienes miedo de sentir algo real por alguien que no sea tu familia alguna vez, tienes miedo de que te hagan daño como alguna vez lo hicieron- le dijo Jasper, haciendo que recordara aquella parte de su vida.

-Basta- dijo Edward con voz fuerte.

-Esa niña esta pensando que tu de verdad quieres algo con ella.

-Lo quiero- le contesto el cobrizo sinceramente.

-Pues entonces hazlo- le dijo Jasper fuertemente.

-¡No soy bueno para ella!- exclamo Edward.

-¡No me vengas con esas pendejadas, solo te estas justificando tu miedo, no porque en realidad pienses eso!- exclamo de vuelta Jasper.

-Ella es demasiado buena...

-¡Basta!- grito Jasper, chocando un puño contra la pared, haciendo que sonara gravemente- ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Ella tiene pasado, tiene fantasmas, esqueletos, mierda en su vida para que tu vengas a dartelas de dragon! ¡Ella ha sufrido, le han hecho daño, fisica y emcionalmente, ha tenido que correr por su vida en mas de una ocasion, ha hecho que gente sufra por su culpa y tu vienes a decir que tienes mierda en tu vida!

Edward se quedo pasmado mientras que Jasper restregaba sus manos contra su rostro fuertemente y resoplaba.

-Tu autodesprecio no tiene justificacion, tu no tienes la culpa de la vida que tuviste, ni ella de la suya, han estado solos por años, recordando una y otra vez la oscuridad que los rodea y eso los enferma, han encontrado alguien que los comprende, encontraste la salida Edward, la tienes delante de ti, te la pusieron en bandeja de plata, y la rechazas por decir no merecerla, pero hasta para el mas idiota hay un milagro, una bendicion, ahora la tienes y la vas a dejar porque ella es demasiado para ti- le dijo Jasper fulminandolo con la mirada.

Edward bajo la mirada ante las palabras del rubio.

-Ahora mismo, esa chica esta afuera, pensando en su pasado, en como es ahora y en que pasara cuando te enteres de todo, que te iras y la dejaras, que solo sera un nombre en la lista, ella no se merece eso Edward, no se lo merece, asi que se egoista, como siempre lo eres, quedatela, encierrala, encadenala y no permitas que ni tu pasado ni el de ella arruine lo que tienen, ambos poseen la fuerza para luchar contra él, asi que deja de estar lamentandote de tu vida y pelea contra los fantasmas, te mereces una vida- le dijo Jasper colocandose de nuevo la bata y caminando a la puerta.

Cuando iba a salir se detuvo, se volteo de nuevo a Edward y le dijo:

-Ella esta luchando por una, tu deberias hacer lo mismo- y cerro la puerta, dejando a Edward en el limbo.

Manejo por la ciudad sin rumbo alguno, las palabras de Jasper grabadas en su memoria. De pronto, un sentimiento hincho su pecho, un sentimiento de pertenencia, de posesividad lo lleno. Ella era de él, de nadie mas, estaba hecha para él, y fue enviada exclusivamente para él. Vio la hora, deberia estar regresando del ensayo del ballet, y dando un giro de direccion, se dirigio a las residencias donde ella vivia. Una pizca de locura destello en su cuerpo, lo hizo sonreir enigmaticamente, y condujo como un loco, solamente para llegar alla y reclamarla como suya.

...

Bella caminaba rapidamente a su casa, desesperada de meter los pies en agua caliente y dejar que la suciedad, el sudor, la sangre y la piel muerta se fuera por el drenaje.

El ensayo habia sido matador, estaba cansada, era como si ese dia la profesora hubiera exigido mucho mas de ella, los pies le dolian, su espalda tambien, y cada paso que daba era como si caminara sobre vidrio roto. Eso la hizo reir, era como el cuento original de sirenita, solamente que aqui, ya habia besado al principe. Aunque tampoco estaba segura de que fuera el principe, mas bien el lobo de caperucita o... el ogro de shrek, o algo por el estilo. Ese pensamiento la llevo a su personaje principal. Edward.

Si. Isabella Swan definitivamente estaba loca por ese hombre, porque ni aun con Alec, que fue el hombre mas relevante en su vida habia estado asi. Ya habia llegado a la conclusion, de que mas alla de lo sexual, ella tambien tenia esa necesidad de estar con él, de pegarse a él como una segunda piel, o meterse dentro de su piel, aun no estaba segura, pero alguno de esas frases era. Ni ella misma sabia que queria y eso la tenia un poco desconcertada. Sacudio su cabeza para despejarla, y se obligo a pensar en lo principal. Edward. Bien no fue tan dificil, debia ser su rostro, su voz o su increible cuerpo por lo que no podia dejar de pensar en él, o en su risa, su sonrisa malvada cuando algo pasa por su mente, él defendiendola de algo, él haciendo locuras por ella, él sentado en su sofa, con una taza de té leyendo uno de sus libros, su actitud de niño pequeño cuando salian a un lugar simple y tan comun y que les gustaba a ambos, él dandole ordenes al camarero de como tenia que ser su té, alzando su voz a diestra y siniestra con tal de tener el mejor lugar para el cine, las pequeñas cosas como traer pan a su casa cuando se quedaba a cenar, ayudarla a preparar la cena cuando estaban con Alice (aunque no sabia cocinar), todo eso hacia que le fuera imposible sacarlo de su mente aun en los momentos en que necesitaba su concentracion al maximo. Sonrio, definitivamente estaba loca por ese hombre, y quizas le dirian que era demasiado apresurado, o que era la belleza irreal del tipo lo que la hacia oensar asi, las ganas de sexo (porque si tenia) o simplemente el deseo por ese hombre. Pero ella sabia de primera que no era verdad, una cosa era deseo sexual y otra cosa era desear la compañia de esa persona asi fuera nada mas para que tomara una taza de té y leyera en su sala. Definitivamente, Bella Swan estaba enamorada.

Esa conclusion le saco una sonrisa, y siguio caminando por su calle, solo le faltaban algunos pasos para llegar a su edificio, y justamente cuando estaba en la puerta, una imagen llamo su atencion, haciendo que posara su vista en el magnifico volvo plateado estacionado correctamente frente a la puerta del edificio. Una de sus cejas se alzo, observo el auto, y una media sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, señal suficiente para Edward de bajar del auto y pararse delante de la mujer de su vida con una sonrisa maquiavelica.

-Señorita Swan- la voz de él era oscura.

-Señor Cullen- y la ella ronca.

Edward acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, besando su mejilla y rozando levemente sus labios con los de él, dejando a Bella en una nube y con ganas de mas.

Edward se aparto sonriendo con malicia, haciendo que Bella lo fulminara con la mirada e inmediatamente armara un plan macabro contra él.

_Diablos como que descubrio mi plan, pero soy impredecible Cullen, ya veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer._

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, Bella terminando de armar su plan mientras que sentia la ardiente mirada de Edward recorriendola entera, deteniendose mas de la cuenta en su trasero. Llegaron al piso y la electricidad crecia a niveles exorbitantes, necesitaban tocarse, besarse, tenian que acabar con esa necesidad, por lo que una vez que se abrio la puerta, Edward, con su metro noventa y cuatro de estatura, la empujara dentro del apartamento y cerrando de un portazo, pegarla contra la puerta y reclamar su boca hambriento y salvaje. El beso era voraz, necesitado, salvaje como eran ambos, fue la menuda señorita Swan, quien dejando un rastro de fuego por el pecho de Edward, enredo las manos en los exoticos cabellos, halando fuertemente, profundizando mas el beso y haciendo que el cuerpo de Edward se pegara mas al suyo; no habia distancia entre ellos, estaban literalmente pegados uno del otro, haciendo que la creciente excitacion de Edward presionara el plano vientre de Bella, haciendo que gimiera en la boca de él. Ella se separo, besando la mandíbula de él, sintiendo esta tensarse bajo su toque, pasando por su mejilla, y llegando a la oreja de él, mientras que las manos de Edward tenian vida propia, tocando los costados de Bella, su espalda, mandando un escalofrio por la columna de la chica, mientras que las de ella recorrian su pecho, su fuerte abdomen y su tenso y marcado vientre, sin bajar mas. Si. Porque de ellos dos a la hora de esos momentos, Bella era la mas atrevida de los dos. Fue en ese momento en que ella decidio llevar el plan a cabo, y su pequeña y rosada lengua hizo acto de presencia, jugando con el lobulo de Edward, haciendo que el cuerpo de él se tensara por completo, y sus manos se cerraran con fuerza sobre su cintura, acercandola mas a él y aguijoneando su vientre con su dura ereccion. Edward, para no quedarse atras y sabiendo por donde iban los pensamientos de Bella, le quito el sueter que traia, dejandola nada mas con el leotardo cubriendo pecaminosamente su increible torso, besando sus hombros descubiertos y ascendiendo por el delgado y largo cuello de la chica. Esa fue señal para Bella de detener todo.

-Hare té. dejame ducharme- le dijo en el oido y se zafo de la prision que eran los brazos de Edward.

Caminando en el pasillo por el pasillo, la malvada sonrisa de Bella hizo acto de presencia, mientras que Edward pegaba su frente contra la puerta, tratando de controlar su respiracion y que su ereccion bajara.

...

Era una tortura para ambos.

A Bella no le ayudaba el hecho de que Edward estaba paseandose anarquico por su sala con la excitacion a flor de piel, lo que lo hacia exudar una sensualidad que era mas devastadora que los mismos actos involuntarios.

y a Edward no le ayudaba en nada que la ducha sonara, su mente era muy creativa y ya tenia imagenes de una Bella mojada, totalmente desnuda y sexy recostada sensualmente de la pared de la ducha esperando por él.

Estaban fritos los dos.

Bella suspiro, tenia que bañarse, asi que se quito sus ropas y se metio en la ducha, siseando de inmediato al sentir el contacto de la tibia agua contra sus sangrantes pies y rodillas. Miro abajo y se quedo un rato observando como la sangre, la suciedad y los raspones se fueran por el drenaje, dejando solamente y muy limpia la blanca piel de Bella abierta levemente, solamente quedando de aplicar crema y vendar. Se termino de lavar y salio de la ducha, secandose con cuidado, peinando su cabello y quitandose los nudos, salio a su cuarto, se coloco su ropa interior seguida de unos pantalones cortos a la mitad del muslo de mezclilla, una camiseta negra con el logo de su banda favorita, su cabello humedo y desastrozo apuntando a todas partes, y caminando descalza a la sala, en sus manos la crema y las vendas que se iba a echar. Cuando llego a su destino, se encontro con la mas sensual de las imagenes, Edward medio sentado medio acostado en su sofa, con la cabeza hacia atras, recostada del espaldar del sofa, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, su blanca piel brillando bajo la luz de la sala, sin el abrigo y la americana, con la corbata desabrochada, el primer boton desabrochado y su hermoso, suave e indomable cabello apuntando a todas partes; suspiraba de vez en cuando, y tragaba fuertemente, haciendo que la nuez de adan se moviera bruscamente, dejandole a Bella una sensacion etraña entre las piernas y con las ganas de lamer aquel majestuoso cuello, tenso y con una vena que se marcaba en el lado izquierdo y que parecia palpitar por el sonido del corazon del sexy pelirrojo. Bella no movio un musculo, solo se detuvo a mirar aquella fantastica vista, pero no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor cuando un escalofrio de dolor atraveso su pierna hasta su columna por la posicion en la que estaba. Edward levanto la cabeza de golpe, solo para encontrarse el hermoso rostro de Bella encrispado de dolor, cosa que no entendio hasta que su intensa mirada viajo por sus piernas hasta sus rodillas, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus tobillos y pies hinchados, y un dolor ajeno lo atraveso, le debian doler como el infierno. Regreso su mirada al rostro de Bella, quien trato de caminar pero no pudo seguir, soltando otro lastimero gemido por el dolor; Edward se levanto rapidamente, camino hacia la chica, y como si no pesara nada la cargo hasta el sofa, dajandola sentada con las piernas arriba y arrebatandole de las manos la crema y las vendas que se iba a poner en las lesiones.

-No es nada, solo golpes y raspones, por favor no soy una invalida- le dijo Bella tratando de que le devoldiera los artefactos, pero ganandose solamente el silencio de Edward y su cabello a la vista, pues tenia la cabeza inclinada, muy concentrado en lo que hacia.

Edward comenzo a masajear los pies y las piernas de Bella con delicadeza, tratando de no ejercer tanta fuerza para dañarla pero la suficiente para disminuir el dolor, aplicando la crema suavemente y disfrutando de sentir el calido toque de la blanca y perfecta piel de Bella; estaba tan concentrado en tratar de hacerlo bien, de que no le doliera y escuchar cualquier sonido de queja de Bella que no se detuvo a escuchar los pequeños jadeos y suspiros entrecortados que salian de la chica. Bella por otro lado, estaba inmersa en un mar oscuro de placer, ese simple acto mandaba escalofrios a su columna, haciendola jadear, no por el masaje, sino por la persona que lo hacia y como lo hacia. Observo como la cabeza cobriza se alzaba con rapidez, para observar sus rasgos ahora mas relajados, pero que evidenciaban la situacion un poco calurosa en la que se encontraba la menuda Bella. Edward bajo la cabeza y sonrio de medio lado, no se detendria, aunque nunca se imagino que tenia que darle un masaje para tenerla donde queria, excitada y deseosa. La presion se volvio mas intensa, mandando mas escalofrios al cuerpo de Bella, los jadeos de Bella ya no eran silenciosos y las manos de Edward empezaron a pasearse mas alla de sus pantorrillas y subiendo por sus muslos. Bella comenzo a gemir, sus manos comenzaron a tener vida propia y fue cuando viajaron al cabello rebelde y hermoso y lo halaron fuertemente, obligandolo a alzar la vista; Edward miro los hermosos ojos de la chica, casi negros a este punto, y se quedo prendado y excitado nada mas por la imagen de Bella. Los labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho agitado levemente y una expresion fiera y necesitada en la mirada de ella, hicieron que las manos de él llegaran por completo a sus muslos, acariciando fuertemente, por fuera y dentro de estos, ganandose mas jadeos y su excitacion iba creciendo cada vez mas y se hacia mas visible.

Bella no pudo mas, tan solo verlo atendiendola, o simplemente ver como la mirada de este oscureciendose al paso que sus manos iban acariciando mas la tenian al borde, por lo que lanzo desesperada a la boca de Edward, haciendo que Edward cayera recostado de uno de los posamanos, sosteniendo su cintura y esperando su boca ansioso para darle un beso oscuro y devastador, dejandola en el limbo. Las manos de ella jalaban sus cabellos, sacando gruñidos de la garganta de Edward, sus lenguas se arremolinaban juntas en un baile lento y sensual, los dientes mordian y halaban levemente, y Edward ejerciendo presion sobre la cintura de Bella se acomodo en el sofa, quedando el sentado recto, con ella sobre su regazo, en horcadas descaradamente. Bella se olvido del dolor, solo podia pensar en la boca de ese hombre, de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Edward por otra parte gimio roncamente cuando, Bella al quedar en esa posicion, restrego sus caderas conta su dura excitacion, que palpitaba solamente por saber lo cerca que estaba del sexo de esa chica. Sus manos dejaron su cintura, y comenzaron a recorrer en un endemoniado ritmo lento los costados, espalda, caderas y torso de Bella; queria que sus manos viajaran mas alla, queria tocar sus pechos, masajeralos, lamerlos, morderlos, queria apretar sus nalgas y obligarla a restregarse nuevamente contra él, queria llevar sus manos al sexo de su mujer, tocarla, enterrar sus dedos en ella y sentirla correrse en su mano. A pesar de que si queria tener el acto con ella, sabia que era demasiado apresurado, ella hace años no tenia relaciones, tecnicamente era virgen de nuevo, y él era grande, la podia lastimar.

Bella casi que leyendo sus pensamientos, llevo sus manos a tocar lo que el no habia tocado, gimiendo agudamente cuando sintio los dedos de Edward rozar sus duros picos, y Edward sonrio languidamente cuando le dio ese permiso.

-Asi que... ¿Puedo tocar señorita Swan?

-Creo que eso es lo que ambos necesitamos no crees- le dijo ella al oido, mordiendo levemente el lobulo de forma sinuosa y traviesa, y bajando una de sus manos lentamente por el pecho de Edward.

Edward sonrio perversamente, y tomando sus dos pechos los masajeo, sintiendo su tamaño, su peso, pero como encajaban perfectamente en sus manos.

_Es como si fuera hecha solo para mi._

Bella por su parte, bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Edward, sintiendo como este tensaba su cuerpo por el toque de ella, y como a la primera que lo rozo por encima del pantalon, sus caderas se alzaron en busca de mas contacto.

-Joder- jadeo Edward, su frente cayendo en el hombro de la chica.

-Ummm, no sabes lo que haces Edward,- le dijo al oido, acariciando su miembros por encima de la tela, sintiendolo crecer mas bajo su mano- soy insaciable señor Cullen, ¿Cumplira mis caprichos?

Edward riendo oscuramente bajo sus manos por la espalda de ella, llegando a sus nalgas y apretandolas fuertemente, ganandose un hermoso gemido de la chica cuando restrego su polla contra el calor humedo de ella.

-Maldicion- la mano de Bella se habia retirado, y su boca habia buscado la de Edward como el sediento busca agua, mientras que juntos, empezaron a marcar un ritmo endemoniadamente lento con sus caderas, haciendo que la habitacion se llenara de jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos de los dos.

Ambos gemian mientras se restregaban el uno con el otro, lento, haciendo que el fuego se fuera concentrando en los vientres de cada uno, y que el calor fuera extendiendose en ellos.

-Mierda Bella, te sientes tan bien, tan mojada nena- le dijo Edward con voz ronca, su voz articulada por el cuello de la chica.

Bella gimio en respuesta cuando él, embistio sus caderas contra las de ella aludiendo al acto.

Siguieron asi, ambos estaban a punto de tener un orgasmo completamente vestidos, pero ninguno de los dos puso pero, era algo que deseaban, que querian, y Edward penso en ese momento, que esa mujer era su diosa, su ninfa, su chica, creada solamente para él, quien buscaba redencion de su pasado. ¡Dios la amaba! Y aunque sonara un poco cliche esa conclusion mientras la follaba con ropa Dios era verdad, la amaba con cada celula de su cuerpo, la deseaba, la necesitaba como el drogadicto necesita su dosis diaria, estaba encadenado a esa mujer desde el primer dia que la vio, demasiado hermosa, demasiado perfecta, y era solo para él.

-Estoy cerca Edward- gimio Bella en su oido, haciendo que las caderas de él incrementaran el ritmo.

-Muy cerca bebe- le dijo Edward besando su cuello y arrastrando sus dientes por el largo cuello de la chica.

Las caderas de ambos hacian circulos rapidos, conforme a su orgasmo se acercaba, incrementaban el ritmo, los jadeos se hacian entrecortados, los gemidos mas fuertes, los gruñidos mas roncos y la respiracion de ambos se hacia erratica. Se miraron mientras llegaban, el marron y el verde fusionandose mientras respiraban en la boca del otro; querian comerse vivos, y al igual que Edward, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba prendada a ese hombre, esta loca por él, lo necesitaba tanto como respirar... lo amaba con cada microcelula que existia en su cuerpo, y no se que que habra visto él en sus ojos, pero el beso que le dio demostro el fuego que reinaba en los dos, la necesidad existente y latente en ellos, el amor que estaba comenzando a nacer entre los dos. Ambos gemian en la boca del otro, no dejaron de besarse, hasta que en una explosion momentanea y hermosa, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro mientras el climax los sacudia con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas de manera involuntaria, alargando el placer.

Cuando pudieron recuperar la consciencia, Edward beso con devocion y afecto el cuello de la chica, subiendo por el hasta llegar a su mejilla, donde le dio un largo y profundo beso, expresandole todo lo que sentia y pidiendole a todos los angeles del cielo que ella lo supiera.

Bella levanto su cabeza del hombro de Edward.

-Hey, hola de nuevo Swan- le dijo Edward sonriendo dulcemente. Nadie lo creeria.

-Hey, hola de nuevo a ti tambien- le dijo Bella riendo suavemente contra su mejilla.

Edward sonrio, pero fue cuando vio las vendas en la pequeña mesa de centro que solto la carcajada que hizo que Bella lo viera con una sonrisa incredula.

-Nos olvidamos de las vendas nena- le dijo todavia riendo, haciendo que Bella riera tambien y lo acompañara en una nueva ronda de carcajadas.

Cuando hubieron terminado de reir, Edward tomo a Bella de la cintura, devolviendola a su posicion inicial, tomando las vendas y volviendo al trabajo olvidado que era el atender sus golpes.

-Nadie creeria que tengo al dueño de nueva york sentado en mi sofa atendiendo mis heridas- le dijo Bella tomandole el pelo y suspirando dramaticamente.

-Nadie creeria que el idiota rey de nueva york tendria a alguien a quien atender- le dijo Edward, haciendo que una risita saliera de la chica.

Estuvieron callados en todo el tiempo que Edward vendo las rodillas y pies de Bella, hasta que termino con su trabajo y Bella dijo que podia pararse para ir a hacer la cena.

-¿Alguna peticion?- le pregunto Bella volteandose antes de entrar a la cocina.

-¿Esa peticion te puede tener a ti tambien?- pregunto Edward a proposito.

-Quisieras nene- le contesto Bella agitando una mano en el aire como restandole importancia.

Edward rio suavemente.

-Lo que quieras cocinas demasiado bien para pedirte algo- le dijo Edward mirando ahora a una risueña Bella.

La morena solo se encogio de hombros y camino a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, sonriendo como una niña que le acaban de dar su juguete favorito.

Bella entendio algo, ella tenia que dajar atras las cosas que la custodiaban, ya no formaban parte de su vida, su destino estaba ahi afuera, paseandose anarquico por la sala, leyendo de sus libros y escuchando su musica. ¿De que no era alguien comun? No ¿De que era alguien que expresara sus sentimientos? No ¿De que era rico? Si. Pero nada de eso cambiaria sus sentimientos por él, no le importaba lo que podia pensar la gente de ellos, de que ella era una zorra cazafortunas, que dijeran todo lo que quisieran, pero amaba ese hombre, queria vivir su vida con él, quizas no a largo plazo, porque en algun momento el pasado de ella lo sumergiria, pero el tiempo que Dios quisiera lo iba a aprovechar.

La cena fue agradable, y terminaron comiendo lasaña para gusto del cobrizo.

Bailaron en la sala, ella sobre sus pies.

Y el beso de despedida fue diferente esta vez, no era necesitado, hambriento o salvaje, era dulce, suave, como si estuvieran disfrutando del gusto de cada quien.

-Tienes que irte- le dijo la morena en medio de beso.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-A la mierda- Bella rio separandose de él.

-Tu tienes que trabajar y yo tambien, asi que mueve tu precioso trasero Cullen- le dijo Bella.

Edward sonrio laguidamente.

-¿Crees que mi trasero es lindo?- le pregunto Edward con doble intencion.

Bella chillo de la risa.

-Retiro lo dicho, vete ya- le dijo Bella apuntando la escalera.

Edward sonrio y camino, pero se devolvio corriendo y capturo la boca de Bella en un beso pasional y hermoso.

-Nos vemos nena- le dijo Edward en vos baja, sacandole una hermosa sonrisa a la chica.

-Hasta mañana bebe- le dijo Bella volviendolo a besar, separandose demasiado pronto.

La chica cerro la puerta cuando lo perdio de vista por la escalera, corriendo como una loca a la ventana solo para ver como este llegaba a su carro, se volvia hacia su apartamento, sonreia fugazmente y la despedia con la mano, solo para montarse en su auto y conducir por la noche en la ran manzana hacia su apartamento. Bella sonrio feliz, suspiro y se alejo de la ventana, dispuesta a ir a su habitacion cuando un aire gélido paso por la sala, pero la ventana estaba cerrada. La piel de Bella se erizo y de repente, las ganas de llorar de rabia se instalo en su pecho.

Escucho una risa.

_Asi que nuestra pequeña cisne esta enamorada._

_¡Por favor!_

_Eres tan cursi Swan, deberias despertar de una puta vez._

_No, por favor, no._

El olor a perfume caro se instalo en su nariz, causandole nauseas y mareandola.

Esa voz.

_Digame señorita Swan, ¿Que se siente saber que nunca me voy a ir de tu vida me importa la mierda como me reemplaces?_

_Vete, yo ya no te quiero en mi vida._

_Ah ¿No me quieres?_

_Ni en putos sueños Alec._

_Ah tus sueños, se me habia olvidado lo mucho que me llamabas en sueño cuando dormiamos despues de follar, ¿Aun lo haces?_

_Basta._

_No, claro que no, ahora ese niñato rico hijo de puta me robo a mi pequeño cisne._

_No lo llames asi._

_Eso es lo que es mojigata, nadie se compara a mi, nadie me reemplaza, estare en tu vida hasta que te vayas al infierno por mentirosa._

Lagrimas pesadas cayeron por la mejilla de Bella.

-Basta- gimio mientras sentia las saladas lagrimas caer por su rostro.

_Deja de llorar joder, eres una niña insulsa llorona, pero bocona a la hora de la accion._

_No me hagas esto._

_Lo qu estas buscando es que te castigue por ser una idiota buena para nada, ¿Eso te gustaria?_

_¡No!_

_¡Vamos! tu me lo pedias bastante, te gustaba, te gustaba cuando te golpeaba._

_Tu me maltratabas._

_Pero tu no pusiste peros Isabella, _la voz se reia de ella.

_Eso era porque era una niña ilusa._

_Te gustaba que te hiciera daño, amabas como te follaba como un loco hasta dejarte casi partida del dolor._

_Basta._

_Amabas que te nalgueara antes del sexo._

_Basta._

_Que te mordiera hasta sacarte sangre._

_¡Basta!_

_Que te golpeara con una fusta o una vara antes de tu orgasmo, que te cortara con un cuchillo, que vertiera ajenjo sobre tu sexo y hacerlo quemar hasta que gritaras por piedad._

_-_¡Basta!- grito en medio de la nada.

_Amabas mis azotes, mis heridas, mis golpes, mi dolor, te gustaba, lo deseabas._

_¡No!_

_Y cuando me entere de Emma._

Bella temblo como una hojita.

_¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?_

_¡Yo no hice nada!_

_¡Mientes puta! ¡La mataste, me la quitaste!_

_¡Yo la amaba!_

_¿Y crees que yo no?_

_Tu no amas, nunca lo has hecho._

Casi pudo sentir la cachetada que le dio.

_Desgraciada hija de puerca, yo la amaba, era mi hija, no tenias derecho._

_Yo no hice nada, Dios dijo que no merecia vivir, que no merecia el padre que tenia._

Un golpe seco, como si la hubieran empujado la atraveso.

_Te hare pagar por cada puta cosa, tus mentiras, tus insultos, la muerte de ella, mi condicion, todo, no te escaparas, el dia que te ves te amarrare a una cama, te follare hasta dejarte casi muerta y despues desprendere tus miembros uno por uno, para que sientas el verdadero dolor que puedo llegar a ejercer._

No aguanto mas y vomito, mientras gruesas y pesadas lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

_Disfruta de tu momento, juega a enamorarte, que llegare un dia de estos, y esta vez no habra papa Charlie que te salve la puta vida, te mandare al infierno de donde viniste y yo me ire detras, porque ni en la muerte te alejaras de mi, eres mia, ¡Mia!_

El aire frio se fue, dejando un silencio espeluznante, mientras que Bella tirada en el piso lloraba a mares.

Él nunca la dejaria en paz. Nunca.

...

Esa noche, Edward no podia dormir, estaba demasiado feliz para hacerlo, solo podia pensar en Bella, en su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo y sus sonidos, para al final caer en un profundo sueño donde su ninfa lo esperaba ansiosa para ir a pasear y no regresar al horrible mundo real.

Bella por otro lado, solo lloraba en silencio, mientras todas sus esperanzas llegaban a un punto nulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas. <strong>

**I so sorry por haber actualizado tan tarde, pero empece clases y Dios me tienen verde ya.**

**Este es el capi de la semana, esta alguito cortico pero esta bien, me costo mucho escribirlo porque el titulo cambiaba todo el tiempo y con el la trama, y entonces yo me veia ahi adaptando el titulo a la trama del capi, pero como que al final logre hacerlo jejeje.**

**Desde aqui las cosas se van a poner un poco fuertes, tanto en la relacion de Edward y Bella como tambien iremos avanzando con referente a la historia de nuestra chica. En los capis siguientes se vera como Bella tendra una batalla consigo misma, con su pasado y como esto va a afectar a Edward.**

**Los silencios, los secretos, las cicatrices, todo lo van a ir sabiendo de a poco, y ya lo tengo planeado, incluso ya lo escribi, un capitulo que tenga toda la historia de Bella desde que conocio a Alec. Me odiaran lo se, pero la historia es algo fuerte y quiero que vayan a tener algunas ideas de lo que se van a encontrar en ese capitulo que no pienso publicar pronto.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, son hermosas chicas, me encantan sus comentarios, algunos incluso me hacen reir y darme ideas para el proximo capi.**

**Gracias a las que me siguen, sus favoritos, todo, millones de gracias, son hermosas nenas que nadie les diga lo contrario.**

**Para responder a la encuesta que hice: Esta que esta escribiendo tiene solamente 15 añitos, aun soy una niña (aunque cuando me visto para salir todo el mundo dice que tengo 18 ¬¬... nah) pero tengo una mente ingeniosa (segun mi mejor amigo) y estoy aqui para dar un poco de mi talento a las que me quieran leer. Soy demasiado joven en realidad, pero una vez alguien me dijo que no se necesita tener una edad definitiva para hacer conocer tu talento, y aferrandome a esa frase estoy escribiendo este fic.**

**Estoy contenta de todo, y de todas, otra vez gracias, espero que les guste el capi, que les apasione, obsesiones, las vuelva locas y les haga comerse las uñas (aunque eso ultimo es lo mas asqueroso y antihigienico que pueda haber en la tierra)**

**Nos vemos el proximo capi niñas, Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

La bailarina del Sátiro.

Capitulo 8:

Recuerdos.

_Las luces se tornaron rojas, haciendo ver el cuarto mucho más oscuro de lo que era._

_Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para guardar silencio, pero la oscuridad del cuarto y ella suspendida en el aire en una cruz de san andres completamente desnuda solo le daban imágenes de lo que sucedería y empezó a contar las cicatrices de su cuerpo para saber cuantas tendría en total._

_De pronto, sintió un cuerpo caminando frente de ella. Se tenso, sabia quien era. Pero no lo veía. Y no era bueno no ver a tu enemigo._

_La caricia de las pequeñas tiras de cuero de un látigo subieron por su pierna._

_"No sabes lo malditamente follable que estas en este momento querida"- la voz ronca y oscura se escucho en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación._

_Ella se tenso, casi dejo de respirar, solo escuchando como su mente le decía el plan para huir._

_La caricia se dejo de sentir, haciendo que un sudor frio se empezara a concentrar en el labio inferior de ella._

_De pronto el sonido del aire agitandose y el impacto del cuero frio y duro contra su costado desnudo._

_Grito en la oscuridad._

_La endemoniada risa le helo la sangre y los vellos de la nuca se erizaron por la amenaza._

_"¿Estas asustada? puedes contestar"- le dijo él en su oido riendose de ella._

_Bella tenia un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar, y el solo saber que estaba atada a un extraño aparato, desnuda, expuesta ante ese morboso hombre y que tenia un implemento que la golpearia hasta que se cansarala tenian en la hiperventilacion._

_Pero contesto._

_"No"_

_Pudo sentir la tension de los musculos de Alec a pesar de que no lo veia ni lo tenia cerca._

_Una nalgada fuerte y desprovista de intenciones sexuales resono en el cuarto, sacando de Bella un gemido lastimero y un pequeño lloriqueo._

_"Mentirosa"- le escucho decir._

_Bella derramo lagrimas silenciosas cuando escucho el tono de voz de Alec._

_Estaba encabronado._

_Y mucho._

_Escucho como caminaba, abria un cajon con fuerza y lo cerraba con la misma brusquedad._

_Ella conocia bien ese cuarto, sabia donde estaban ubicados los cajones de castigo y de juguetes._

_Y el sonido se escucho a la izquierda. Su corazon comenzo a martillar en sus oidos._

_Un pequeño destello y las luces se encendieron._

_"La mentira es mala Isabella, lo sabes, no lo tolero"- Alec caminaba con su estilo gatuno peligrosamente hacia ella._

_Las aletas de su nariz estaban dilatadas, un pequeño tic en su mandibula, sus labios estaban entreabiertos mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos y los colmillos amenazadoramente, en su mano derecha sostenia un latigo, pero este tenia pequeñas bolitas de plomo en las puntas de las tiras; miro al hombre, que solamente estaba vistiendo unos vaqueros desgastados y rotos completamente, descalzo, sin camiseta, asi que mostraba su muy trabajado torso, su oscuro cabello estaba revuelto, sus ojos de un azul celeste ahora estaban negro y destellaron de furia. Pero su garganta se movio bruscamente y perdio el color fue cuando vio, en la mano izquierda de Alec un pequeño y afilado cuchillo con detalles dorados en su negro mango que apuntaba peligrosamente hacia la pequeña Isabella atada y abierta, inmovilizada ante cualquier locura que hiciera él._

_"¿Sabes por qué cambie tu castigo?"- pregunto el pasando el filo del artefacto por su torso, tensando el cuerpo de Bella si eso era posible._

_"Por haberle mentido... amo"- respondio Bella con un hilo de voz._

_Los ojos de él destellaron cuando lo llamo amo, y su semi-ereccion ahora estaba convirtiendose en otra cosa._

_El objeto afilado penetro levemente la piel de Bella, y en un movimiento rapido, Alec hizo un corte pequeño pero lo suficientemente profundo para que sangrara al instante._

_Un siseo salio de los labios de Bella._

_Alec se inclino en su cintura y lamio la sangre de Bella, un horrible y grotesco gemido broto de sus labios cuando sintio el sabor de Bella en su boca, haciendo que su miembro vibrara por la expectacion._

_"Tu castigo esta comenzando, seran diez azotes con el latigo y diez cortes, donde bebere tu sangre como el mejor vino, y los vas a contar, si no lo haces, seran quince cada uno, ¿Entendiste?"- le dijo Alec con expresion perversa y sadica._

_Bella sofoco un sollozo y parpadeo para quitarse las lagrimas, si lloraba seria peor, asi que se preparo para la tortura y empezo a imaginarse su cuerpo, ya lleno de moretones y cicatrices con diez nuevas, y solo pudo preguntarse una vez mas que hizo para ser tan tonta y dejar que ese hombre jugara con ella de esa forma._

_"No sere suave Isabella, y los cortes seran profundos, no te prives de expresar tu dolor, me excita cuando lo haces"- le dijo y se separo de ella._

_Bella cerro los ojos con fuerza, no queria ver su expresion de gozo y gusto perverso al hacerle daño, y supo que habia comenzado cuando el aire se agito y las pequeñas bolitas de plomo golpearon su piel con fuerza._

_Gimio de dolor y se mordio la mejilla para evitar gritar._

_-Uno- dijo en un susurro ronco y sollozando._

_Alec sonrio perversamente al ver su rostro retorcido de dolor._

_No._

_No fue suave._

_Nunca lo fue._

_"Me encantan como se ven los cortes en tu palida piel"- dijo justo cuando clavo el pequeño cuchillo y abrio su piel justo debajo de sus pechos._

_Grito por lo repentino y a la vez lento corte que hizo que su piel protestara ante el daño._

_No._

_Nunca fue suave._

_..._

¡Bella!

Oyo a lo lejos.

Estaba en la casa Cullen en una pequeña barbacoa que habian realizado y la invitaron.

Todos estaban en la piscina, y ella tambien se iba a meter.

Pero el encuentro con el fantasma de Alec aun la perseguia y los terribles recuerdos del cuarto de juegos la agarraron cuando se iba a quitar la camisa para quedarse en traje de baño y pantaloncillos.

Sus cicatrices.

Las cuales no habian cambiado en cinco largos años.

Las cuales le recordaban que estaba dañada.

Bella se desestabilizo, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

Alzo la mirada aturdida para encontrarse con la oscura mirada de Emmet viendola preocupado. Estaba cerca y llego antes de que Edward pudiera llegar a ayudar.

Toda la familia se agrupo en la silla en la que Emmet sento a la pequeña morena.

-Dios Bells ¿Qué tienes linda?- pregunto Emmet dejandole con delicadeza en la silla.

_Volvio. Volvio por mi._

Todavia estaba aturdida, y una mata de cabello rubio cayo frente a ella.

Jasper.

-¿Qué tienes Swan?- le pregunto observandola de manera clinica.

Alice estaba detras de él, viendola preocupada, pero fueron los ojos verdes de Edward los que vio en medio de toda la multitud de miradas viendola con preocupacion. Se quedo prendada a él, y él no aparto la mirada de ella, si eso la ayudaba, la veria a los ojos todo lo que quisiera.

Rosalie quien estaba junto a Bella dandole un vaso de agua, volvio la mirada al costado de la chica. Se habia quitado la camiseta, y el trikini cubria lo necesario, pero sus pequeños cortes a los lados quedaron al descubierto, haciendo que la respiracion de la rubia se atorara en su garganta.

_¿Cómo se hizo eso?_

Alice se acerco a su amiga y le tomo el rostro en sus manos.

-Bells- la llamo.

Bella quito su mirada de Edward y la fijo en los oscuros ojos de su amiga. Alice leyo su expresion, y el color se fue de su rostro, haciendo que su labio interior temblara.

-Volvio, volvio por mi duende- le susurro la morena.

Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la duende y entro corriendo en la casa.

Jasper miro a su amiga, entendiendo cuando vio la mirada horrorizada que le dio, y se estremecio.

-Bella- ahora Edward estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

Ella lo miro, prendandose en su intensa mirada jade que la escrutaba.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto en un tono que demostro lo verdaderamente preocupado que estaba.

Bella abrio la boca, pero la cerro rapidamente, quedandose muda y sin ganas de explicarle esa parte de su vida, por lo menos no con tanta gente alrededor.

Nego con la cabeza y se levanto, caminando al interior de la casa con las lagrimas derramandose por sus mejillas, dejando su espalda al descubierto inconscientemente, haciendo que todos jadearan por la vista. La respiracion de Edward se volvio pesada, mientras veia como su espalda estaba llena de cortes y una grotesca cicatriz que atravesaba su omoplato hasta el centro de su espalda, era un tono mas blanco que su piel y se notaba que habia necesitado sutura. Bella ignorando la reaccion de todos al ver sus cicatrices se encerro en una habitacion, mirandose al espejo y viendo su palido rostro contorsionado por el dolor repentino y el asco puro. Cayo de rodillas en el suelo aun viendose, y sentandose en el suelo, llevo sus rodillas a su pecho, poso su cabeza en ellas y dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran como mares por su rostro.

...

Todos habian salido corriendo detras de Jasper cuando siguio a Bella dentro de la casa, pero llegaron justamente cuando se oyo la cerradura de la salita donde Bella estaba encerrada. Ahora, en ese mismo momento, todos estaban expectantes a cuando saliera, nadie supo porque habia perdido el equilibrio, ni porque se habia puesto palida como papel, ni sabian porque estaba aturdida. Si. Porque llego un momento en que los Cullen aceptaron a la chica como otro miembro de la familia, y se preocupaban por ella como si fuera hermana, hija, cuñada, o en el caso de Edward, como... bueno, no estaba seguro pero de que no eran amigos, no eran amigos, algo "mas" estaba ahi. Edward por su lado se paseaba como tigre enjaulado por el pasillo, mirando al suelo, caminando de un lado al otro, pasando sus manos por su cabello haciendo que volara a todas partes, y mirando en direccion a la puerta para despues resoplar frustrado de no poder estar ahi adentro y abrazarla hasta que se sintiera mejor.

-Alguien tiene que entrar- la usualmente chillona voz de Alice estaba grave y severa mientras hablo.

Toda la familia giro en su direccion.

-Duende-dijo Jasper sonando frustrado.

-Duende nada, alguien tiene que entrar, yo he visto esas escenas y creanme que no es bueno que la dejen sola, por mucho que parezca no es bueno- dijo Alice mirando a todos, pero dando a entender que ella no entraria, era prioridad de otra persona.

Jasper suspiro, evidentemente exasperado.

-Es una recaida,- explico a la familia, haciendo que todos prestaran atencion a sus palabras- su pasado ha sido muy dificil de superar, para ella lo ha sido, y tiende a tener recuerdos, muy malos recuerdos, en momentos inoportunos, y llega a aturdirse, a hiperventilar, a entrar en panico o cosas asi, puede llegar a pasar dos dias encerradas en una habitacion solamente saliendo cuando tiene hambre o sed, es algo terrible y solo lo supera hablando con alguien, pero no podemos ser ninguno de los dos,- dijo apuntandose y a su esposa- ya nosotros sabemos que nos va a decir y la verdad, es un tema que tiene que hablar con alguien mas que no seamos nosotros.

Edward ya se iba a ofrecer, pero la rubia esposa de su hermano menor hablo antes que él.

-Yo ire- dijo levantandose del mueble y dirigiendose a la puerta.

Edward iba a protestar, pero la mano de Jasper llego a él y lo apreto lo suficiente en su hombro como advertencia.

-La experiencia de Bella necesita de alguien que sabe sobre eso, y nadie mejor que Rosalie para eso- le dijo su sureño amigo en el oido.

Las palabras de Jasper lo enfurecieron.

-Ella no fue violada, solamente la trataron mal, se algo sobre eso- dijo Edward en un tono de voz que solo Jasper escuchara.

-Hay cosas que no sabes, no tienes idea de lo que ha vivido, de como la han tratado, su hija no es lo unico que recuerda cuando cierra los ojos, al menos que no hayas visto la cicatriz que atraviesa su espalda- dijo Jasper aun en su oido.

La sangre de Edward hirvio, el solo pensamiento de que alguien hubiera lastimado a Bella lo enfurecia, queria golpear algo de inmediato.

-Fue él ¿no?- pregunto Edward con sus cejas casi tocandose y con el cuerpo totalmente tenso.

Jasper asintio de forma grave.

Edward rugio de rabia.

-Bella, cariño, es Rose, ¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto la rubia presionandose contra la puerta.

El silencio reino entre la habitacion y el pasillo donde estaba la familia Cullen expectante a cualquier sonido o movimiento.

-Si- la pequeña voz de Bella se escucho, haciendo respirar a todos.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Rosalie entrar en la habitacion cuando Bella abrio y la volvio a cerrar con llave cuando la rubia estuvo dentro. Fue entonces que la verdadera tortura comenzo, ahora uno de ellos estaba ahi adentro, y no sabian que pasaba.

-Tenemos que esperar, tomara tiempo- la voz de Alice sono por encima de todos.

Edward iba a protestar con su voz de cesar.

-Tiene razon,- dijo Jazz- no estara comoda porque sabe que estamos aqui, vayamos al salon y esperemos, no presionemos nuestra suerte- sono autoritario que hasta Edward quedo mudo y no tuvieron mas opcion que hacerle caso, dirigiendose todos al salon.

Dentro de la habitacion, Rosalie estaba sentada en uno de los sillones viendo a Bella hecha un ovillo pegada a la pared. La rubia la observo de manera clinica y escrupulosa, viendo a sus costados los pequeños cortes, de como algunos llegaban a sus caderas y se ocultaban en el traje de baño, de como tenia los ojos en un punto fijo: su pasado, y gimio ante la imagen de la chica. Asi estuvo ella alguna vez, temerosa, con recaidas, sueños y recuerdos en momentos menos esperados, y aun los tenia.

Decidio hablar.

-Cuando yo tenia mas o menos 18 años, recuerdo estar en la universidad y haber pasado al lado de un grupo de chicos de una fraternidad que no me acuerdo el nombre, recuerdo sus asquerosas miradas cuando pase, los bufidos, los silbidos y las cosas que me dijeron, pero uno me siguio hasta mi casillero, me saludo pero yo no lo hice, el me dijo muchas cosas, pero lo que escuche en realidad fue cuando dijo que le gustaba, que le parecia bonita y que queria invitarme a salir- dijo Rose mirando a Bella, quien levanto su cabeza como un resorte a la impresionante rubia que la miraba con la comprension grabada en su frente.

Rose sonrio ante la cara de Bella.

-Oh si, eso lo recuerdo bien...

...

_Estaba estresada, eran las finales del primer año, los libros ocupaban sus manos, su rubio cabello estaba sujeto en una larga cola de caballo que dejaba su cuello al descubierto. Pensaba en el monton de trabajo que tenia, y que todavia le quedaban esa semana pasar los finales de anatomia, microbiologia y bioquimica, que solo se medio distrajo cuando paso junto a un grupo de la fraternidad sigma hero, los cuales al verla le silbaron y le dijeron descaradamente lo follable que estaba. Rodo los ojos, tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar que solamente en un grupo de idiotas. Abrio uno de los libros que tenia, leyendo la nota que escribio sobre el trabajo que tenia que entregar para fisiologia antes de hacer el final. Por fin llego a su casillero, y con mucha dificultad saco la pequeña llave del bolsillo de su vaquero y la introdujo en la cerradura, solo queria dejar los libros y seguir a su proxima clase, pero algo la distrajo, se sentia observada, y cuando volteo solamente se encontro con los oscuros ojos de un chico muy guapo observandola con una sonrisa. Royce King la estaba mirando. Se sonrojo violentamente y aparto la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza y diciendose a si misma que tenia que concentrarse, estaba en sus finales y no podia perder el hilo de los estudios por un chico. Parecia que nadie alla arriba la ayudaba, porque él se acerco, se inclino contra uno de los casilleros al lado del suyo, aun viendola sonriendo._

_-Hola preciosa- le dijo con su voz mas seductora._

_Rosalie alzo la mirada, tuvo que admitir que él era muy guapo, se sintio atraida por él al instante, pero algo en su sexto sentido le dijo que era peligroso, por lo que no le devolvio la sonrisa._

_-¿Se te ofrece algo?- le respondio mordaz la rubia._

_Royce alzo las cejas sorprendido. No es tan idiota como pensaba, penso él._

_-Si eres tu la que te puedes ofrecer no tengo ningun problema- dijo Royce dandole una sonrisa mojabragas._

_No lo hagas Rosalie, él no es bueno, no lo es._

_-Mira si es uno de esos intentos de flirteos que haces por favor, dejar de perder tu tiempo, estoy demasiado ocupada para distraerme en algo tan mundano como un chico- dijo la rubia agresivamente y sin disculparse si lo ofendia o no._

_-Woah tranquila, solamente quiero hablar contigo preciosa- dijo Royce sin poder quitarse la sonrisa del rostro._

_Agresiva, me gusta._

_-Mi nombre es Rosalie, no preciosa, llevate tus lindos apodos y metetelos por el culo, tengo clase de neurologia, asi que por favor pierde tu tiempo en alguien que no le interesa para nada su futuro... como esa rubia tonta que esta alla viendote como un pedazo de carne desde hace cinco minutos- dijo Rosalie, su viperina lengua saliendo a flote._

_Royce fruncio el ceño, volteo y efectivamente se encontro con la chica, la cual le giño el ojo. Escucho a Rosalie bufar sardonicamente._

_-Tu tambien eres rubia por si no te has dado cuenta- le dijo aclarando su punto._

_-Rubia pero no tonta amigo, que te quede claro- dijo ella sacando otro libro y una libreta de anotaciones y su abrigo. Hoy veria en el laboratorio._

_Royce sonrio ladeadamente._

_-Sal conmigo Rose- le dijo en voz baja, inclinandose hacia ella._

_Rosalie cerro duramente la puerta de su casilleroy lo miro fijamente. Royce resoplo bajo su mirada, era como si le dijera con la mirada que estaba loco.  
><em>

_-No quiero sonar arrogante, pero no, estoy muy ocupada, tengo finales, y ademas tengo que volver a Texas cuando acaben las clases, asi que por favor no me quites mas de mi tiempo, quizas la chica de atras cumpla tu sueño, yo tengo cosas que hacer mas alla de irme con un chico de farra._

_Y con eso salio caminando hacia su proxima clase, contoneando sus caderas insconscientemente, atrayendo toda la atencion de él hacia su trasero.  
><em>

_Las cosas nunca fueron las mismas para la rubia, justamente cuando una noche, caminando hacia su apartamento paso junto al edificio donde los sigma hero hacian una fiesta, pero ella no lo vio, no vio como los chicos de la fraternidad se le quedaban viendo como animales folladores, no vio que ahi estaba Royce, borracho y sin sentido de si mismo, ni tampoco oyo, ni sintio las pisadas de los chicos detras de ella._

_La calle a su casa estaba solitaria, pero era algo comun, ya que despues de las ocho todo el mundo estaba enfrascado en sus casas, solo las fraternidades hacian bulla. Doblando la esquina para caminar por la acera que la llevaria a la puerta del edificio, Rosalie tiene la sensacion de que la estan mirando, y cuando voltea, once oscuras y ebrias miradas la estaban viendo salvajemente. Ella se asusto, pero fue cuando vio la brillante mirada de Royce que salio corriendo. Pero aun con la borrachera del siglo, los chicos lograron alcanzarla, tumbandola al suelo haciendo que un grito de espanto saliera de la hermosa rubia. Sintio como alguien la cargaba y la echaba por su hombro, y solo fue consciente a donde la llevaron cuando entraron a un galpon que estaba abierto cerca de su edificio. La tiraron al suelo frio y duro, haciendo que un gemido brotara fuertemente de su garganta._

_-Sabes querida Rosalie, la chica si acepto, hizo eso y mucho mas- la voz de Royce contorsionada por el alcohol consumido en exceso._

_Los chicos hicieron un circulo alrededor de ella, encerrandola practicamente con Royce dentro._

_-Pero tu hubieras sido mucho mejor esa noche- le dijo él al oido y tumbandola de espalda en el piso y cerniendose encima de ella._

_-¡No!- grito Rosalie, furiosa y asustada como el infierno, tomando todas sus fuerzas y empujando a Royce de encima de ella._

_No hizo mucho porque de inmediato la volvio a acostar en el frio piso, esta vez Royce poniendo todo su peso encima de ella.  
><em>

_-Tranquila Rosie,- le dijo cerca de su cara, el olor a alcohol mezclado con el de la marihuana le revolvio el estomago- la pasaras bien lo prometo._

_..._

_Dolor._

_Ardor._

_Gritos y bufidos de ellos._

_Gritos de angustia, terror y dolor de ella._

_Rostros diferentes sobre ella._

_Cuerpos diferentes sobre ella._

_Caras grotescas de placer._

_Lagrimas gruesas caian por su rostro._

_-Aun no tengo suficiente- dijo Royce, parandose con dificultad de donde estaba, y camino hacia un armario que estaba ahi._

_A este punto Rosalie gemia por el ardor entre sus piernas, sentia el grueso liquido que sabia que era rojo correr entre sus piernas y caer en el frio suelo, sentia que por dentro ya no tenia nada, solamente sabia que algo existia por estar sangrando. Como pudo alzo la mirada, solo p ara encontrarse al imponente cuerpo de Royce caminando hacia ella, con una sonrisa macabra, y... sosteniendo un tubo. Su corazon se acelero, lagrimas traicioneras cayeron en su rostro y sus musculos internos se contrajeron ante la amenaza evidente y silenciosa._

_-Me gusta cuando las perras gritan Rosie, eso me enciende como no tienes idea- le dijo mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas de ella, sin importarle que la pobre chica estuviera desangrandose terriblemente._

_La parte redonda del tubo brillo ante la opaca luz que alumbraba el almacen, y de forma lenta y amenazadora él acerco esta a su dañada y maltratada entrada._

_Rosalie aparto la mirada, no veria como esos tipos se excitaban y se masturbaban por su dolor, por sus gritos, no veria la cara de grotesco placer que tenia Royce mientras le hacia lo que le hacia, no queria ver como él se masturbaba como un poseso mientras ella se retorcia de dolor por la frio y grotesco artefacto de metal que entro en su ya muy desgarrada vagina entraba en ella de una estocada fuerte y sin ceremonias._

_Grito en medio de la nada, pues sabia que nadie le escucharia._

_Moriria ahi._

_No volveria a ver a sus padres._

_No llamaria a Jasper todos los dias para escucharle hablar de tonterias._

_No conoceria al amor de su vida._

_No veria la cara de orgullo de sus padres cuando recibiera su titulo como doctora._

_Perderia su vida._

_Solo por decir que no._

_-Y quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer._

_El tubo la follaba sin piedad, sentia como los musculos se desgarraban mas, como mas sangre bajaba, y fue en ese momento en que el dolor, el olor a sangre, alcochol, marihuana, los grotescos rostros de los hombres que estaban ahi, todo hizo que cayera inconsciente._

_No sintio nada._

_No sabia nada._

_No supo hasta que hora ellos descargaron con ella cada repulsivo deseo que tenia._

_Solo supor que estaba viva, que se podia mover cuando un sonido familiar, de una maquina de pulso se escucho a lo lejos, e inhalando fuertemente como si despertara de una pesadilla abrio los ojos. Miro a su alrededor desorientada, supo que estaba en un cuarto de un hospital, todo le dolia. una sensacion extraña en su vientre, le dolia agudamente la cabeza, pero fueron los violentos y a la vez tristes ojos azules de Jasper los que encontro en medio de aquella vacia y anticeptica habitacion, y se sintio feliz de que estuviera ahi. Las escenas se repetian en su mente como una pelicula, quizo convencerse de que era una pesadilla, pero cuando se quiso incorporar, un dolor agudo atraveso su sexo, su vagina, su vientre y su espalda, dejandola casi ciega. Grito, era demasiado fuerte y se sentia debil._

_-No- exclamo Jasper llegando a su lado y acomodandola de nuevo en la cama, y ella observo por primera vez en muchos años veia a su primo llorar silenciosamente._

_Fruncio el ceño, Jasper solo nego y se volvio a sentar con la cara entre sus manos, y fue cuando la rubia entendio._

_No fue una pesadilla._

_Alzo su bata y se toco levemente el vientre, encontrandose con los puntos de una cicatriz que atravesaba su abdomen._

_No._

_No fue una pesadilla._

_Fue real y ella estaba ahi por eso._

_-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- le pregunto a su primo con voz ronca._

_Jasper alzo la mirada y suspiro entrecortadamente.  
><em>

_..._

-Estuve en coma por una semana y media- dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana.

Bella estaba conmocionada, aterrorizada, y simplemente impactada con la historia. Era como si alguien alla arriba le hubiera mandado alguien para que la comprenda, porque sencillamente hay que pasar por esas situaciones para saber como hablarle a esa persona.

-Cuando desperte y vinieron los medicos, les exigi que me dijeran lo que me habia pasado- siguio la rubia, parandose de su asiento y se levanto la camiseta para mostrar algo que solo Emmet y Jasper habia visto.

Una grotesca cicatriz, evidentemente de puntos ensuciaba el plano abdomen de Rosalie. Bella solto un sollozo al verla, y creyo sentir sus propias cicatrices respirar como si estuvieran abiertas. Abrio sus ojos para ver a la rubia sentada de nuevo, su mirada fria y esceptica a todo sentimiento.

-Nunca crei que alguien me podria volver a tocar, o que por lo menos, alguien pudiera entender lo que me paso, pero entonces llego Emmet, Dios lo bendiga, y me ayudo a entender, que cuando el momento es mas oscuro mas angeles llegan a tu vida- dijo Rosalie parandose y dirigiendose a la puerta.

Bella la vio, estaba parada frente a la ventana, observando como la rubia abria la puerta de la habitacion pero se devolvia para dejar algo encima de el posa brazos del sofa. Su jersey.

-Estare afuera con los demas- dijo y salio al fin, dejando a la morena pensativa y un poco confundida.

Cuando entro en el salon de estar, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, interrogantes y expectativas, pero Edward fue quien rompio el silencio.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto acercandose a la rubia.

-La deje pensativa, sinceramente no se que le habran hecho, pero tuvo que ser horrible- dijo Rose sentandose junto a su esposo.

Jasper levanto la cabeza ante la frase de su prima, acercandose a ella y arrodillandose para quedar a su nivel.

-Le contaste- dijo pero no preguntando.

La rubia asintio.

-Me costo, pero lo hice, fue... como quitarme un peso de encima, ahora alguien que ha vivido lo mismo lo sabe y me entiende- dijo Rose tomando la mano de su esposo.

Edward de quedo estupefacto, pero poco a poco, la rabia comenzo a apoderarse de él.

-¿Y crees que contando tus desgracias vas a ayudarla? quizas solamente hiciste que ella volviera a tener miedo- dijo, escupiendo veneno por la boca.

Rosalie giro su cabeza casi que a 180º, observo los orbes verdes brillantes de ira, y solo se atino a levantarse en su metro ochenta de estatura, con su cuerpo en tension y sus labios fruncidos poniendo a todos alertas, las peleas entre ellos eran calurosas y han llegado a niveles exorbitantes y no era agradable verlo.

-Disculpe señor lo se todo, pero alguien tenia que hablar con ella, debiste entrar tu entonces, si eres el unico que sabe como arreglar las cosas- dijo la rubia de manera mordaz y sin reproche, tratando de controlar las palabras que salian de su boca.

-No sabes por lo que ha pasado- dijo Edward entre dientes.

-Y por lo que estoy enterada tu tampoco, el unico que sabe aqui su historia es Jasper, ni Alice y es su mejor amiga- dijo Rosalie acercandose mas a su cuñado.

Edward tenso mas aun su mandibula, y se iba armar la grande cuando una ronca vocecilla se escucho desde la puerta.

-Jasper.

Todos voltearon para ver a una recompuesta Isabella parada en la puerta del salon. Jasper corrio al lado de su amiga, la observo y evaluo mientras le hablaba en voz baja, ella respondiendole, nadie sabian de que hablaban, pero por lo visto Jasper se relajo visiblemente, haciendo que toda la familia suspirara de alivio.

La morena se dirigio a la familia.

-He estado mal estos ultimos dias, demasiado, ha sido la recaida mas baja que tenido desde hace seis años, pero... me he dado cuenta de que hay personas que han logrado superar su pasado, y ha llegado la hora de que supere el mio, perdon por haber arruinado la fiesta de verdad, espero que esto no haya afectado para nada sus planes para el resto de la tarde- dijo Isabella sonriendo avergonzada.

-Oh tranquila nena, todo puede pasar, nosotros no podemos predecir las cosas que suceden es cosa de Dios nada mas- dijo Esme tomando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos.

Bella sonrio con ternura, inclinandose hacia la caricia de la matriarca Cullen, y eso la hizo extrañar mucho a sus padres.

-Ya le dije a Jasper que volvere a casa, gracias por todo Esme- dijo Bella apartandose y ganandose las mirada incredulas de la familia.

-No por favor, quedate, no te has alimentado bien y despues de tu estado es bueno comer, asi que sin opciones te quedas a cenar- dijo Esme seria, haciendo que Carlisle sonriera con un poco de pena, y los demas rieran bajito.

Bella suspiro divertida, era dificil negarse, y como no podia solamente se encogio de hombros.

-De acuerdo- dijo la morena rindiendose a la severa mirada de la señora Cullen.

-Excelente- elogio la matriarca y se dirigio a la cocina con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras en que en el salon todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Nos diste un susto de muerte Bells- dijo Emmet sentandose junto ella en el sofa en forma de L.

Bella sonrio en forma de disculpa, para solo recibir con una carcajada el beso en la mejilla de Emmet, y sonreirle de forma a agradecida a Rosalie, le habia hecho sentir incomoda, pero era algo que ella necesitaba escuchar y por lo visto Rosalie sacar de su sistema. Ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se fijaran brevemente en el pelirrojo sentado frente a ella, y se dijo que por nada del mundo dejaria que su oscuridad y sus mundos ensuciaran lo que estaba ahi, nunca lo permitiria. Hablaria con él. Un dia.

La tarde paso divertida, se rio con fuerza ya que Emmet logro hacer que recobrara el buen humor, hablo con Alice de todo y de nada, con ella tambien tendria que hablar un dia; escucho a Carlisle hablar sobre anecdotas de cuando era joven, de sus hijos, de su esposa, y la cena no fue la excepcion, todos reian, hablaban y comentaban cosas, pero en todo ese transcurso de actividades, fueron los ojos de Edward y Bella los que se comunicaron mas que todos en el salon.

Cuando fue a guardar la ropa que estaba sucia en su pequeño bolso, descubrio que sus zapatillas estaban ahi, debio haberse olvidado de sacarlas, y toda la familia se acerco a ver las misticas zapatillas de la morena. Eran blancas originalmente, pero estaban ya sucias y gastadas, tenia que comprar unas nuevas pero tenia que esperar reunir un poco mas, solo tenia estas por ahora, sus amadas zapatillas que habian pasado con ella tantas luchas, las amaba, estuvieron con ella cuando dio su gran paso en las audiciones y estaban con ella hasta ahora, estaba orgullosa de mostrarlas, rotas o no.

-¿Cómo se siente?- la voz de Esme la saco de sus pensamientos hacia sus amadas zapatillas.

-No la entiendo señora- dijo Bella sentandose en el sofa y metiendo la ropa. Las zapatillas las dejo en sus piernas.

-Ponerse eso, ¿Es cierto que tus dedos quedan completamente rectos?- pregunto la matriarca de nuevo.

Bella sonrio con diversion. Todos preguntaban eso, y le daba risa porque ponian una cara de espanto cada vez que ella contaba su historia para amoldarse a las zapatillas.

-Si, es cierto, por eso es que nosotros los bailarines tenemos que tener las uñas cortas, el cuero se abre, la uña se parte o incluso se levanta de la piel, por eso nuestras lesiones mas comunes son en los dedos y pies, ellos son los que sufren mas- dijo Bella tomando sus zapatillas en sus manos.

Las puso en posicion, el yeso de la punta presionaba su pierna mientras la zapatilla estaba completamente vertical.

-Asi es como debe quedar el pie- le enseño a Esme, la cual alzo las cejas.

-Dios debe doler- dijo la señora Cullen mirando la posicion de la zapatilla con horror.

-Uno se acostumbra- dijo Bella riendo y quitandose las bailarinas que cargaba.

Se puso la pequeña puntera de goma en cada uno de sus dedos de los dos pies, eso servia para no lastimar tanto, estiro sus pies, poniendolos en punta, contorsionandolos de tal forma que Rosalie hizo una mueca de dolor, y cuando se sintio comoda se puso las zapatillas; se levanto y acostumbro a la presion del lazo que las sostenia, y cuando estuvo lista, puso los pies en primera posicion, respiro hondo y se alzo en puntas hasta que quedo con las piernas separadas y sus pies totalmente parados en las zapatillas. Era un dolor familiar y se atrevia a decir que casi placentero, esas puntas eran resultados de su esfuerzo, sus horas ensayando y los muchos baños de agua fria para pasar el dolor; la familia veia impresionada (a excepcion de Jasper y Alice) como sus pequeños pies se paraban en las zapatillas, era algo digno de ver, dolia verlo pero era como si te atrajera a verlo. Solamente Edward era el que no le veia los pies, no, veia aquellas maravillas kilometricas que eran las piernas de Isabella Swan, enfundadas en unos boy shorts que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, mostrando las maravillas muy bien tonificadas; se quedo prendado a esa imagen, esa mujer tenia un cuerpo fenomenal, pero sus piernas eran una perfecta obra de arte, con musculos sincelados con delicadeza pero hechos fuertes y de lineas hermosas. Esa mujer era simplemente preciosa. Se bajo de sus puntas antes de lo que él quisiera.

-Duele, como no tiene idea- dijo Bella girandose a la familia y dandoles una mirada de diversion.

La matriarca y Rose asintieron, mientras Emmet y Carlisle sonreian divertidos tambien, Jasper y Alice reian por lo bajo ante la reaccion de su familia.

Pero fue el fuego en los ojos de Edward observandola lo que le hizo alzar una ceja sin quitar su sonrisa.

...

Bella solto el libro encima de su cama, la instructora se habia enfermado y les dieron la semana libre a peticion de ella, la excusa es que esos chicos se merecian un descanso pero la anciana lo hizo por acuerdo con sus estudiantes, ella se enfermaba, ellos descansaban del ajetreo de la semana con un merecido sueño de 48 horas. Nadie pudo dejar de reir ante la inocente expresion de la instructora.

Se levanto de la cama. El hecho era que no tenia nada que hacer.

Estaba terriblemente aburrida.

De pronto, una idea ilumino su cabeza como un bombillo, corrio a su armario, saco una camisa de franela tipo leñador azul marino, unos vaqueros desteñidos de color gris plateado, unas botas sin tacon negras de hebillas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, se sento frente a la peinadora, solto su cabello, dejando los rizos caer en cascadas en su espalda, dandole una apariencia rebelde, se aplico una capa de polvo, delineo sus ojos y se coloco las gafas, tomo su bolso y salio corriendo de su apartamento. Detuvo un taxi en cuanto lo vio.

-¿Hacia donde se dirige?- le pregunto el taxista.

-Cullen Tech. por favor- le dijo, sonriendo cuando el taxista alzo las cejas.

-¿Y que hara alla?- le pregunto el taxista.

-Visitar a un amigo- le dijo ella sonriendo misteriosamente, no revelando nada.

En el camino vio como los edificios, casas y los locales desaparecer tras la ventana y sonreia misteriosamente al plan que se estaba cocinando en su cabeza.

...

Edward resoplo, el telefono pegado a su oreja, escuchaba atentamente lo que le decian y al parecer no ayudaba con su estado de animo en estos momentos.

-Dinge sind nicht gut, so sagen Sie mir, Miss, und weiß, ich kann mich alla gleichen Abend ab seinem Posten zu erreichen, und ändern Sie einige Dinge- dijo Edward en perfecto aleman, presionando el puente de su nariz y tratando de controlar sus palabras.

-Bitte Herr, ist es nicht notwendig, bisher nur kleine Details in den Semester verbessert werden, bitte ich Sie beruhigen, ich verspreche, dass die Zahlen besser im nächsten Semester zu sein, alles was ich brauche ist ...- la mujer por el otro lado hablaba atropelladamente, balbuceaba y acababa con la paciencia de Edward.

-¿Zeit?- pregunto Edward, una amenzaba se escondia en su ira contenida, su voz reflejaba lo cansado que estaba.

-Mein herr...- comenzo de nuevo la mujer en tono de suplica.

Edward gruño, su voz lo tenia fastidiado, al punto de que queria estrellar al estupido aparato en la pared.

-eine Sache, plätschernden Unbekannten zu stoppen, Antworten jedes Mal anruft, wenn eine Zahl Ich mag, und ich will nicht an die Entscheidung, seine Füße auf der Straße verdammt setzen, muss ich die Menschen bereit sind mir alles, nicht Menschen, die dort sind, weil zu geben Gebühr gibt genug Geld, das ist ein seriöses Unternehmen, die nicht bereit ist, sich mit Mist von anderen zu setzen, will Lösungen, eine große Zahl, finden gute Dinge in den Berichten, keine Zahlen verdammt rot, weil, wenn ich höre den Mund Wortzeit, schwören weniger als Sie denken, Putting Rebocado und wird das größte Industrieunternehmen werden in die Stadt für immer geschlossen, ich habe nichts dagegen verlieren trabjadores wenn ich andere weitere Millionen auf der ganzen Welt, nur Sand in meinen Schuhen sind Sie- colgo tirando el aparato en el escritorio.

-ist sicher, Herr Cullen übergeben?- una voz conocida, aunque no en ese idioma le hizo levantar la vista.

Bella estaba recostada de la puerta, hermosa y rebelde, vestida como una chica que daba a entender que no tenia lujos, perfecta aparicion en momentos de querer explotar el mundo... y habia hablado en aleman.

-sowie Follow liegen und sprechen in Deutsch nicht gut für Sie- dijo él, sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo que Bella levantara una ceja y caminara hacia donde estaba él.

Bella se sento en el borde del escritorio, Edward se inclino y presiono su frente contra los muslos de la chica, quien sonrio y paso sus dedos por el sedoso cabello despacio, ganandose un gemido de apreciacion de Edward.

-Dios, no sabes lo bien que se siente eso- ronroneo Edward haciendo que Bella soltara unas risitas.

-Me lo imagino señor trabajador, ¿Con quien hablabas?- le pregunto la morena aun acariciando su cabello.

-Con la jefe de departamento de la empresa en Alemania, estan en numeros rojos de nuevo y ya ha pasado un año desde que estan en esas condiciones- dijo Edward ausente, rendido a la caricia de la chica.

-Y te piden tiempo- dijo Bella.

-Les di el ultimatum nena, ya me tienen cansados, mas bien ella, toda sifrina y arrogante la mujer, y en el trabajo en un desastre, quiero gente que este pendiente de mi compañia, que esten dispuestos a seguir mi regimen aun si eso significa olvidar los tacones y el maquillaje, quiero empleados buenos y eficientes, no pinches modelos de pasarela- dijo Edward con tanta solemnidad que Bella se quedo impactada.

Se quedaron asi un momento mas, hasta que Edward alzo la cabeza y miro al rostro de Bella, que lo miraba con dulzura sin dejar de trabajar en su cabello, y él se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella en ese momento, suspiro entrecortadamente y la detallo; los vaqueros eran ajustados, se amoldaban perfectamente, y la camisa que llevaba solamente le daba ese cierto toque inocente, infantil que tenia involuntariamente, y las botas solamente complementaban, le daban un aire retro y rockero a la niña que estaba frente a él. Sus manos comenzaron a tener vida propia, y comenzaron a ascender por sus pantorillas hasta sus muslos, rozando apenas, avanzando por su abdomen y pecho, hasta su cuello y rostro, donde acaricio sus mejillas con el dorso de los dedos. Edward se levanto y capturo los labios de la chica en un beso apasionado y perverso, dejando a Bella jadeando.

-Hola nena- le dijo él sonriendo.

-Hola- dijo Bella antes de volver a besarlo.

Estuvieron asi por un tiempo, besandose, tocandose, y gimiendo en la boca del otro, pero desprovisto de cualquier insinuacion, solamente disfrutaban de ellos mismos, de su presencia, y eso era mas que suficiente. Cuando terminaron, Edward sento a Bella en el area de reuniones de su oficina y le sirvio te y galletas.

-¿Como has estado? No he sabido mucho de ti en estos dias- pregunto Edward sentandose junto a ella, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Cualquiera que viera la escena estaria impresionado.

-He estado mejorando, por no decir bien, seria una mentirosa- dijo Bella suspirando y bebiendo de su te.

-Desde tu recaida estas mas palida que de costumbre- dijo Edward con cierto reproche.

Bella temblo ante la mencion de ese dia, y los recuerdos de sus cicatrices la hizo suspirar fuertemente.

-Lo siento, no queria...

-Esta bien Ed, de verdad estoy tratando de levantarme un poco el animo, aunque es muy dificil- dijo ella bebiendo de su taza.

Edward asintio.

-Fue la recaida mas fuerte que he tenido hasta ahora- dijo Bella comiendo una galleta.

Edward no respondio, pero las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza y simplemente no podia evitar la curiosidad.

-Bella- la llamo.

Ella alzo la mirada.

-¿Como te hiciste esas cicatrices?- pregunto mirandola a los ojos.

Lo que no esperaba es que ella temblara como una hojita y sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza.

_Quizas no debi preguntar..._

Pero el ciclo de pensamientos fue cortado.

-No me las hice, me las hicieron Edward- dijo ella en un murmullo.

Algo en Edward desperto, y de repente la necesidad de matar fue fuerte. Queria golpear algo.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Edward furioso.

Bella se levanto de su sitio, caminando por la habitacion hasta detnerse en la ventana y ver la ciudad, sus cicatrices volvieron a arder y cerro los ojos.

- Mi relacion en la adolescencia no fue usual Edward- dijo y se volteo a mirarlo- es momento de que sepas algo que solo sabe Jasper.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Edward.

Ella suspiro, sus planes se irian al caño pero no podia evitarlo mas.

-Fui sumisa de un hombre que practicaba la dominacion cuando tenia 17.

El aire abandono los pulmones del cobrizo de golpe.

-Mi hija fue producto de un hombre loco que gozaba haciendome daño, mi hija se hizo mientras el me cortaba el abdomen con un cuchillo- dijo Bella sentandose frente a un incredulo Edward.

Ya no habia vuelta atras.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLISSSSS.<strong>

**Dios ha pasado un buen tiempo de esto, y la verda extrañaba escribirlo.**

**Hola de nuevo a todas, bienvenidas al fic de nuevo, la nueva chica que esta siguiendo esta historia bienvenida, les doy gracias por permanecer junto al fic a pesar de mi tiempo de ausencia.**

**Espero que no hayan cambiado de opinion sobre la historia, espero que este nuevo capi les guste, recuerden que lo que hace seguir a uno son los COMENTARIOS asi que COMENTEN por favor, amo sus reviews.**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia, que sepan que no va a ser muy larga eh, pero aqui comienza el desenlace de estas dos oscuras historias, tengo planes para mi pareja, tambien hablare de Edward, no crean que aqui Edward es el chico santo, aqui los dos tiene pasados y estan rotos por dentro, y eso me gusta porque se complementan, no se que les parezca a ustedes.**

**Eeeennnnn fin! gracias por leer este capi, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero espero que sea pronto, un saludo a todas esas chicas de afuera que leen mi historia, las aprecio chicas y miles de besos a las de venezuela, nos vemos en el proximo capi nenas. ciao.**


End file.
